Femme Fatale
by BeccaJoy
Summary: She doesn't look so terrifyingly demented anymore. She just looks scared. We're just children. Children with blood on our hands, fire in our eyes, and ice in our hearts. All of it was put there by the Capitol. 72nd Annual Hunger Games.
1. Official Tribute List

**Tributes of the 72nd Hunger Games**

District One Female: Ariadne Willows, 16

Mentor: Cashmere (F)

District One Male: Bravo Poise, 18

Mentor: Gloss (M)

District Two Female: Audrina Prescott, 15

Mentor: Enobaria (F)

District Two Male: Crisis Cavitch, 15

Mentor: Brutus (M)

District Three Female: Aria Garnet, 15

Mentor: Beetee (M)

District Three Male: Corbin Devereux, 14

Mentor: Wiress (F)

District Four Female: Aurora Spring, 15

Mentor: Annie (F)

District Four Male: Harbor Aberdeen, 13

Mentor: Finnick (M)

District Five Female: Hana Morale, 18

Mentor: Abyss (M)

District Five Male: Electron Jepper, 12

Mentor: Watt (M)

District Six Female: Aphrodite Gleam, 14

Mentor: Track (M)

District Six Male: Lex Slawson, 18

Mentor: Blade (M)

District Seven Female: Phoebe Kemp, 16

Mentor: Blight (M)

District Seven Male: Noah Cooley, 17

Mentor: Johanna (F)

District Eight Female: Celeste DeWynter, 17

Mentor: Cecelia (F)

District Eight Male: Daniel Kerwick, 17

Mentor: Woof (M)

District Nine Female: Roman Caulder, 14

Mentor: Infinity (F)

District Nine Male: Fruman Bane, 16

Mentor: Choice (F)

District Ten Female: Acacia Woodley, 17

Mentor: Sage (F)

District Ten Male: Holden Rancocas, 15

Mentor: Sage (F)

District Eleven Female: Lucy Wells, 13

Mentor: Seeder (F)

District Eleven Male: Hero De Lacroix, 12

Mentor: Chaff (M)

District Twelve Female: Riah Hutchinson, 16

Mentor: Haymitch (M)

District Twelve Male: Eliot Jay, 16

Mentor: Haymitch (M)

**_*Any mentor names you do not recognize were created by me. Any that you do recognize were obviously created by the lovely Suzanne Collins_**


	2. Happy Hunger Games

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle! **

* * *

><p>It was 7:50 pm in the Capitol of Panem, and people were pouring into the Square. Bars and pubs were packed with eager citizens bouncing on their seats in anticipation of the recap of the Reaping. Families settled in front of their TV sets, smiles across their faces.<p>

Spirits were always high this time of year, and the Reaping was just the beginning. The anthem began to play and President Snow's face flashed across the screen as he began to give his annual speech in regards to the games, he finished with the Treaty of Treason and the screen switched to a shot of District One's Justice Building where the glamorous Paola Merengue stood on the stage, towering over the two small children that had been reaped. The girl looked about twelve, her chocolate brown curls spilled across her shoulders as she examined her perfectly manicured nails, looking bored as she waited for her volunteer to come and take her place on the stage. The boy was a little older, but looked just as haughty, standing with his thumbs in his pockets, a disgusted look tainting his handsome face. The entire district stood in silence, more than ready to be done with the Reaping so that they could return to their large houses and their frivolous celebrations, feigning teary relief that their children had not been chosen to compete in this year's Hunger Games.

"Any volunteers?" Paola called out to the crowd. Two teenagers, a dark haired, fearsome looking boy and a very pretty blonde girl stepped to the front of the stage.

"_Wonderful!_" Paola called out pushing aside the younger children to welcome the tall, strong and beautiful volunteers.

The girl, Ariadne, was sixteen years of age, with honey blonde curls reaching her waist, turquoise eyes and sun kissed skin. Bravo, the boy, was eighteen years old and _massive_. He was everything a career tribute should be: Handsome, with dark hair and olive green eyes, chiseled features and defined muscles. Hollers and catcalls rang throughout the Capitol Square when the cameras panned in on the naturally beautiful faces of this year's District One tributes.

The screen went dark and lit up again on the Justice Building of District Two, where a large group of lethal looking children stood towards the front of the stage. _Trainees._ District Two had the largest history of victors in all of Panem, and it was no secret why. Far from the Justice Building, far from the Square, far from the watchful eyes of Peacekeepers, there was a lone building, surrounded by vast fields on one side, and by mountains on the other, was the Training Center. An exact replica of the it's namesake in the Capitol, founded years ago by past victors who wished for more riches to be given to their district, and knowing that the only way was to produce more victors. Orphans were to be brought to the Center, children of criminals were brought there as punishment, any child caught outside after curfew, any child caught breaking the law, they were brought to the Center to train. They left their confined home once every year, on Reaping day. The children that emerged from the place could hardly be called children. Dressed in all black and covered in scars, they were animals, trained to hate and kill. Tortured, beaten and starved to build their strength, their eyes were cold and lifeless. They were programmed to kill. There was an unspoken rule in Two, a Trainee would volunteer for any child who was reaped, unless the child that was chosen was a trainee themselves. The children of District Two never had to worry about participating in the Hunger Games.

Seraphina Ellsworth flipped her jet black hair over her thin shoulder and strutted to the center of the stage, reaching one of her pointed, claw-like nails into the glass Reaping bowl and stabbing a slip of paper.

"Ladies first." She announced, in a deep, bored tone. She plucked the slip of paper off of her nail, "Audrina Prescott."

A small girl with impossibly long brown hair and hazel eyes calmly extracted herself from the group of Trainees and made her way to the stage. Her face was calm and emotionless, as she shoved her small, scarred hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, but in her eyes was a wicked gleam of amusement. A natural born killer, the girl was radiating with bloodlust.

Seraphina walked over to the second Reaping ball, repeating her obnoxious show of stabbing the fateful slip of paper with her nail.

"Rey Kamensky.", she announced, scanning the crowd. A frail, gangly looking boy began to make his way for the stage, when a tall, muscular, blonde Trainee hopped onto the stage.

"I volunteer as tribute.", he said in a bored tone, smirking at his fellow tribute.

"_How nice,_" Seraphina drawled out, "and what is your name, young man?"

"Crisis Cavitch."

"Wonderful. Ladies and gentlemen of District Two, I present to you, your tributes of the Seventy-First Hunger Games, Crisis Cavitch and Audrina Prescott."

The Reaping in Three was uneventful as always, citizens withdrawing themselves from the factories and research laboratories for the morning. Underfed children huddled together, near the stage, and their teary eyed parents looked on from the back. Wiress and Beetee, Three's remaining victors, sat on the stage, frustrated looks upon their faces.

A girl named Aria volunteered for a younger girl named Crystal. She refused to state her reason for doing so, it was doubtful that she even knew why herself. The boy, Corbin, looked as though he was struggling to hold himself together, which was saying something, compared to his family, who had been reduced to a small pile of screams and tears.

Reapings like this one was annoying to the Capitol audience. Dramatic, messy and noisy. These tributes would no doubt be dead within seconds of the gong.

The Reaping in Four was a short one. Harbor Aberdeen, a boy who either had a death wish or an obsessive desire for glory, threw himself on the stage before Winona Flannery could touch the Reaping bowl with one of her hot pink fingers.

The girl's Reaping was slightly more dramatic. Aurora Spring, a bronze haired girl with tan skin and green eyes confidently made her way to the stage when her name was called. However, when the Treaty of Treason was being read, Annie Cresta, the previous year's victor, started to have one of her episodes, screaming out horrors from the arena and obscenities against the Capitol. Finnick Odair hit the Peacekeeper that tried to haul Annie away before the screen went dark. They would both be punished severely for the incident. To anyone watching, that much was clear.

In Five, an innocent looking blonde girl volunteered. It was obvious from the way that she moved, and her indifferent expression, that she had been trained. A rarity in Five, but not completely impossible. Not wanting to be outdone, a mad-looking redhead boy named Electron jumped up to volunteer almost as soon as Fallon Quinley had finished congratulating the girl, Hana. It was with much dismay to his mother, who fell to the floor in sobs, screaming for him to come back, her arms outstretched towards him. Though of course, he would never be able to return to her, not after he uttered the irrevocable words with a crazed glint in his golden eyes.

Six's Reaping was another of great interest. For the Capitol audience, Six hadn't been granted much attention in a few years, probably due to the fact that Titus the Cannibal had come from there. Most tributes from Six were children of morphling-addicts, never quite right in the head, and more often than not, killed in the bloodbath.

"Lex Slawson!" Hadley Ebright called out excitedly. She was practically bouncing in her five-inch bubble gum pink stilettos, thrilled for her very first Reaping as an Escort. A handsome eighteen year old boy solemnly walked up to the stage, wiping grease from his forehead in a last-ditch effort to look presentable in front of the entirety of Panem. It was evident from his taut muscles hidden underneath his black t-shirt that Lex worked in one of Six's several automotive repair factories.

"How absolutely perfect!" Hadley gushed, letting her small hand linger on Lex's bicep a moment longer than necessary.

"And now for our lucky lady who will be joining Mr. Slawson!", she said, strutting over to the second Reaping bowl and pulling out the first slip of paper that her finger's touched.

"Aphrodite Gleam!"

It seemed as though all eyes turned to the fourteen year old section. A thin girl with platinum blonde hair and large gray eyes emerged from the crowd. The smart girl. The girl people stayed away from. The girl with the scar. The girl with the fits. The girl who had the accident.

She made her way to the stage slowly, her eyes never once losing their wide shape and bewildered expression. She stood centimeters from Lex, their shoulders barely touching.

Hadley babbled on about the honor and joy of being a part of the Hunger Games, as if they didn't already _know. _Lex stared straight ahead, his defined jaw was set and his eyes were cold and steely, save for the worried glance he cast down at his district partner every few seconds. Aphrodite seemed to be lost in her own mind, and glassy tears streamed down her ivory cheeks.

The Treaty was read, the tributes shook hands, and then, instead of dropping Aphrodite's hand and turning his back to her, Lex pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest and burying his face in her hair, but not before the audience caught a glimpse of a single, shining tear falling from his eye.

The strange, emotionally charged Reapings continued in District Seven.

"Hattie Arlo!" Winona Spell announced. A strange mixture of a scream and a sob was heard and the cameras zoomed in on a tiny, scared looking brunette girl who turned to the orange-haired girl next to her.

"Please! Please, Phoebe. Please go for me, take my place. You'll come home, I know you will. You're a survivor, you can climb trees, I've seen you. You can throw axes, _you never miss._ You actually stand a chance!"

Phoebe began to shake her head, but her mind had different plans, "Yes."

Hattie exhaled in relief and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thank you!", she breathed, pushing Phoebe toward the stage.

Oh the silly, simple-minded people of the Districts. When would they ever understand what a great honor it is to be chosen as tribute?

"Well, what a show that turned out to be. Congratulations, Phoebe!", Winona exclaimed, reaching into the boy's bowl before anything more dramatic could take place.

"Noah Cooley!"

A dark haired boy with a slight limp walked up to the stage, his cold eyes never leaving the camera, and sending chills down the spines of anyone who dared to look into them. Despite his limp, it was clear that he was one to watch out for. His glare sent a clear message to anyone watching: _Don't count me out._

The screen flashed to the bland textile factory buildings of District Eight, where Lola Kelch stood with her scrawny arms and talon-like nails around the two attractive teenage tributes.

Celeste DeWynter, a seventeen year old girl who bared strong resemblance to a porcelain doll. Her smooth skin, full red lips, rosy cheeks, wide-set blue eyes and long caramel colored hair was sure to catch the attention of every man in all of Panem. She stared straight into the camera, flawlessly smiling, winking and blowing kisses to the people of her district, assuring them that she was not fazed, she was confident of her return.

Daniel Kerwick was Celeste's polar opposite. The entire district was dead silent when his name was called. He was escorted to the stage by a Peacekeeper, clad in the unmistakable gray jumpsuit of District Eight's correctional facility, his wrists bound with silver handcuffs. Of course no one cared that he had been reaped, he was a criminal. He deserved his fate, to die in the Hunger Games. And if by some miracle he managed to win, he would not receive the same special treatment that most victors did, he would likely be returned to prison or executed, depending on the severity of his crime and President Snow's mood on that particular day.

In Nine, a short orphaned girl with wild black hair was reaped, Roman Caulder. She skipped and twirled her way to the stage, giggling to herself and chewing on her bloody and virtually nonexistent fingernails. Occasionally the giggling would stop, her eyes would roll backwards in her head and she would begin to growl under her breath, these spells would only last for a few seconds however, and Roman's body would briefly convulse, and she returned to her giggling and chewing. The people of District Nine almost looked relieved when Roman's name was called, as if they were glad to see the demented girl leave their district.

The boy from Nine was named Fruman. He was tall, dark and intimidating with an ugly scar stretching across his left eye. The citizens of Nine weren't upset to see him go either, in fact they weren't surprised at all.

As usual, the rest of the Reapings were relatively uneventful. The pastures in Ten, groves in Eleven, and coal-dust covered shacks in Twelve were the final reminders to the Capitol citizens of just how good they had it.

From Ten, there was a skinny bohemian girl named Acacia and a solemn boy named Holden. In Eleven, Mayor Wells's daughter, Lucy, was reaped, causing quite the controversy because her name was only in the bowl twice. The boy from Eleven was named Hero. He was 12 years old, and the oldest son of two poor farmers, probably forced to take an unthinkable amount of tesserae.

The Reaping in Twelve was mundane as usual: Haymitch Abernathy's drunken antics, Effie Trinket's annoyance with the uncivilized people, underfed children covered in ash, piling into the Square.

Riah Hutchinson and Eliot Jay were reaped, two decent looking adolescents despite their hollow faces and skeletal physiques. It was possible, with some training, Capitol food, and the help of a prep team, that they would make it past the first few seconds this year. Unlikely, but possible.

With that, the recap was over. Caesar Flickerman appeared as photographs of the tributes flashed across the screen.

"Well there you have it folks, a great looking bunch we have this year! Remember the Opening Ceremonies will be the night after next. Goodnight, and Happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! All the Reapings. I realize some are shorter than others, but truly I went off what you guys gave me.<strong>

**Now that the first chapter is up, you may begin promoting your tributes to other people. Anyone who reviews or PMs me with votes will be counted. **

**The first impression votes have closed and been tallied up. This chapter marks the next phase of voting, which anyone can participate in!**

**You may vote for 5 tributes this time, though none of them may be your own. Sorry, not yet! :) **

**This vote is required for all submitters!**

**Submit votes in this format:**

**1. 25 points**

**2. 20 points**

**3. 15 points**

**4. 10 points**

**5. 5 points**

**There will also be bonus points for this chapter, available only for submitters if they wish. To earn bonus votes, you need to send me suggestions for the Opening Ceremony costumes, because honestly coming up with 24 on my own is going to be ridiculous. Pick a district (any one, it doesn't have to be one your tributes are in) and submit, in detail, the costumes for both tributes. If you submit, you will get 10 points for ONE of your tributes, and 10 points for another tribute that is not yours. If I choose to use yours, you will get 20 points for each. **

**Also, make sure to go to www . missbeccaaa . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this! **

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	3. Rumour Has It

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds<br>She made a fool out of you  
>And, boy, she's bringing you down<br>She made your heart melt  
>But you're cold to the core<br>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

* * *

><p><strong>Ariadne Willows <strong>

We are all standing in a line, dolled up for our interviews, waiting for the cue to walk out on stage.

Most of the girls can't stop staring at their gowns, shock in their eyes whenever they pass a reflective surface and catch a glimpse of their faces. I realize that they are not used to feeling this beautiful. I vaguely wonder what it must be like to live in the other districts, but I stop myself before realizing that I don't care. Snapping back to reality I notice that they have just given the cue for us to come on stage. I take a deep breath and put on my best smile, knowing full well that the Capitol will be dazzled by my beauty; a sapphire gown that matches my eyes, long blonde curls, and a hypnotizing smile. Us in One have an advantage over the other Career districts. We know how to captivate an audience.

**Bravo Poise**

The fact that Caesar Flickerman has fuchsia hair and lips is distracting me from the question he just asked me. I mean really, how does anyone find this attractive? Caesar looks at me expectantly, raising his pink eyebrows. I try to recall his question and answer it quickly, not wanting to appear dim to the audience. I can already feel Ari's eyes burning into my back. I can hear her high pitched voice in my ear, _"Come on, Bravo. You're losing us sponsors with every passing second."_ Unfortunately, she's right.

I clear my throat and flash the audience a smile.

"Well, Caesar, I really wish I could answer that for you. I've been trying hard to think, and I just can't say I consider any of the other tributes major competition for me."

I turn to the audience once more and wink at them. Caesar says something that I cannot hear, nor do I wish to, and the timer rings, signaling the end of my three minute interview. I stand up and make my way back to my seat next to Ari as the room explodes in applause.

**Audrina Prescott**

"So, Audrina, what were your thoughts when you were reaped?"

"It didn't faze me at all. Had my name not been pulled from the Reaping ball, I would have volunteered anyways."

"So you're confident in your abilities to come out as victor of this year's Hunger Games."

I pause for dramatic affect, staring at Caesar with my dark, kohl rimmed eyes, knowing that he will be uncomfortable under their cold, unforgiving glare. After a few seconds of nervous twitching on his part, I smile and look out toward the audience.

"One hundred percent confident."

**Crisis Cavitch**

Bored. That really was the only word that could describe my feelings right now. Our last night before the Games and we have to spend it answering questions for Caesar Flickerman and thousands of Capitol freaks.

"Crisis, wow, what a name!"

I laugh dryly, "Yeah I always thought it was a good fit for me."

"I guess we'll see tomorrow! So, Crisis, tell me what you think about your District partner."

"Audrina? Well, look at her. I mean, she's drop dead gorgeous, you'd have to be blind to not see that. It will almost be a shame to kill her."

I look behind me and smirk at Audrina, who is looking at me with a glint of amusement in her eyes. I'll pay for that one, I'm sure of it. I lean back in my chair and smile darkly. It won't be much longer until I'm alone with her again.

**Aria Garnet**

They dressed me up as an angel again. More white tulle. More rhinestones. Smaller wings, but wings none the less. I'm honestly starting to wonder if my stylist is a morphling addict. It seems more and more the reasonable answer everyday.

"Aria, your stylists keep portraying you as an angel, and you scored a 5 in the Gamemaker sessions. How do you think you'll fare in the Games?"

Horribly, I think to myself. I'm small and weak. My allies are small and weak. The only way I'll ever win is if I hide until everyone else kills each other. But, of course I that can't be my answer. I smile softly and answer.

"I've noticed that in training, all the other tributes show off their skills to each other. That's stupid in my opinion. Why advertise what you can and can't do? I don't think they remember that by revealing your strengths, you also reveal your weaknesses."

**Corbin Devereux **

I focus hard on appearing calm and collected to Caesar and the audience. Aria's stupid comment undoubtedly just earned us some enemies in the Careers. As if they weren't already out to kill us.

"Corbin, do you think you'll have any allies in the arena?"

Wiress's advice rings in my head before I answer. _"Be careful in the interviews, Corbin. Never reveal too much. Remember that all of your enemies are listening in."_

"Actually, yes. I do have allies."

"A smart move. Care to tell us who they are?"

I flash my best smile and shake my head, "Now that wouldn't be very fair to them, would it?"

"Oh, I suppose. On a scale of 1 to 10, how much confidence do you have in your alliance?"

Not much, I think to myself, and then immediately take it back. It's not like me to be thinking these things. I have to have confidence in them. I have to trust that we are strong, or we'll never make it past the first few moments.

"Ten. Definitely a ten."

**Aurora Spring**

"Aurora, tell us what it's like to have last year's victor, Annie Cresta, as your mentor?"

Of course. Panic rises up in my chest and I scan the audience for Finnick. He is sitting almost directly in front of me, clutching Annie's hand so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. Annie's eyes are beginning to glaze over and he knows it. This is all on me. If I don't answer correctly this could lead to another Annie meltdown, and I can't bear to see more pain inflicted on my beloved mentors.

I take a deep breath and smile down at Finnick and Annie, assuring them that I have a handle on it.

"Annie is amazing.", I gush. "People think she is weak, but she is the strongest person I know. I have complete faith in her advice and her decisions. I love her like a sister and I would trust her with my life."

Exhaling nervously, I look back at the audience. Finnick is smiling with tears in his eyes. Annie has lost the glazed look and is beaming at me. The audience is a chorus of applause and Caesar looks at me with appreciation.

I gave the right answer.

**Harbor Aberdeen**

I have a new level of respect for Aurora. If Caesar had asked me that question about Annie, or even Finnick, I wouldn't have known what to say without wreaking havoc. Thankfully, I was only asked questions about the Capitol. What I liked about it, what I would bring home from it, what I missed from home.

Not too personal, nothing difficult to answer. I'm not much of a people person. I guess that's the difference between Finnick and I. He's a natural charmer, he won over thousands of sponsors during his game. I found it much easier to kill someone than to have a civilized conversation with them.

That probably explains why Finnick has given up on me. It seems that he and Annie have more faith in Aurora. That and the fact that all Finnick and I ever do is argue. Usually loud, hateful arguments which always turns Annie into a screaming mess of tears.

Aurora is always there to comfort Annie. She wasn't lying during her interview, Annie and Aurora really care about each other. Aurora trusts Annie and Annie believes in Aurora. It's almost painful watching them, like there's a giant hole in my chest. There is a part of me missing and I never noticed until now. I have turned myself into such a soulless, hateful person that I can't even get my own mentor to believe in me.

**Hana Morale**

"Hana, you volunteered for the Games. Tell us why, and what was going through your mind when you stepped up to the stage."

I knew they would ask me this. Abyss warned me to be prepared for it, but the emotion that I feel right now was not something I could have practiced for.

"My sister. Her name is Forward. She's only fourteen, but she's dying. No one in my district has ever heard of her illness, and none of our healers have been able to help her. I knew that if I won the Games, the Capitol would provide me with the resources to cure her. She means the world to me and I can't lose her. I didn't have any other options."

The audience is silent. Some of them look at me with sympathy, some with heartbreak. Others cast their eyes downward guiltily. They feel for me, for my sister. They know that I am not here for the glory, I am here because it is the only way I know how to help my sister. If there is one thing that the Capitol citizens understand just as well as we do, it is the value of love and family. They do not think the Hunger Games is wrong. They watch children die for entertainment. But, once you show them that you have a heart that beats for your family, they remember that they have one too.

**Electron Jepper**

"Can you tell us why you volunteered for the Games this year?", Caesar asks me, curiously. I can tell that the Capitol all wants to know. It's rare that any District besides 1, 2 and 4 ever get volunteers, but District 5 has two this year.

"Honestly, I just wanted to be a part of it. I've always felt that life in Five isn't enough for me. I wanted something more. Now, I'm finally old enough. I want to win more than anything, but even if I don't, I'll still be grateful for the experience."

"That's an interesting take on it, Electron. Why don't you tell us about your family back home in District Five. I'm sure we'd all like to hear about them and why you were so eager to leave."

"There's not much to them. I have two parents and four older brothers. I guess I've always felt a little out of synch with everyone else. They're content, working in factories, going to school, being normal. I was always the weird one of the family. My favorite time of the year was when the Hunger Games were on TV. I couldn't wait until I could volunteer."

"What about your sister?"

Shit. They weren't supposed to ask about her.

"She was a part of the Games last year. She didn't win, obviously.", I say, casting a look in Annie Cresta's direction. "She was weak. I know I'll make it farther than her."

I glanced up to the screen that panned across the other tributes and their reactions. Most of them looked appalled and confused. They must think I'm crazy. Oh well, I probably am.

**Aphrodite Gleam**

I exhale in relief as I take a seat in my chair. My interview was easy. Questions about the Capitol, District Six, my family, my mentor. Nothing about my allies, or my strategies. I got off easy, compared to some of those who were interviewed before me.

I close my eyes briefly before sitting up and focusing on Lex's interview, hoping that he is as lucky as I was.

"Tell us about your partner, Aphrodite." Caesar begins, a devious smile across his cosmetically altered face.

_Dammit. _

Lex shifts uncomfortable in his seat, "Well you just met her. She's great, isn't she?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"I think she's amazing. She's the smartest girl I know, I'm lucky to have her as an ally."

"From the looks of your Reaping and the Opening Ceremonies, Aphrodite is much more than an ally to you.", Caesar presses. God, does this man never give up?

I stare down at my lap, unable to watch Lex struggle in this interview any longer.

"I-I care about her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She means more to me than she knows."

Hot tears of anger well in my eyes. Track and Blade specifically told him not to let on how much we care for each other. It's considered a weakness. It was the one thing the Capitol didn't know about us, and now they did. They would use it to tear us apart, to break us, to kill us.

**Lex Slawson**

"I'm sorry, Aph. I wanted to lie, but I couldn't." The interviews are finally over and I'm standing outside Aphrodite's bathroom door, begging her to open it.

"Lex, you fucked everything up. They know what to use against us, they're going to use it to hurt us, Track and Blade told you not to say anything!"

"I tried! I didn't know what I was saying until I said it. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I would never do that."

I hear her exhale and slowly open the door.

"Please," I whisper. "Please come out and talk to me."

She steps out cautiously and closes the door behind her softly, leaning against it. We just stare at each other, not speaking, just looking. I try to commit her to memory: Her tight silver dress hitting at mid-thigh, fitted black blazer, bare feet, her toenails painted red. Her eye makeup is streaming down her face with her tears and her hair is tangled, but she still looks beautiful. I try not to think like this. I know it's wrong. She's too young. We're about to enter a death-match. President Snow will kill us for caring about each other. But I can't. I can't stop thinking about her.

I open my arms and she steps into them, leaning her head against my chest as I hold her.

"You know how I feel about you.", I say quietly.

"I know.", she whispers. "I do too. But it doesn't matter. We could both be dead by this time tomorrow."

"I don't care. As long as you know."

* * *

><p><strong>The second half of interviews will be the next chapter, and the one after that will be the Arena. Chapters 5 and 6 will both be up by tonight, so keep checking back.<strong>

**There is a poll on my page, so make sure you go vote! **

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**You may vote for 5 tributes this time, though none of them may be your own. Sorry, not yet! :)**

**This vote is required for all submitters!**

**Submit votes in this format:**

**1. 25 points**

**2. 20 points**

**3. 15 points**

**4. 10 points**

**5. 5 points**

**Also, make sure to go to www . missbeccaaa . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**And guys, I really appreciate it more than you know when you leave comments or give me feedback on the chapters rather than just writing your votes and telling me to update. I'm not going to beg and grovel for reviews, but please remember that I am a person, not a machine. I take a lot of pride in my writing and I spend a lot of time on it, so I absolutely love when you tell me what you liked or didn't like, or any feedback whatsoever, it makes my day! :)**

**-Becca**


	4. I Wish I Was The Moon

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>God blessed me, I'm a free man<br>With no place free to go  
>I'm paralyzed and collared-tight<br>No pills for what I fear  
>This is crazy<br>I wish I was the moon tonight_

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe Kemp<strong>

Is it terrible that I would rather be in the arena? I'm so _tired_ of all these Capitol people. I'm tired of my stylist, my escort, my prep team. I'm tired of Caesar Flickerman and his pink hair and mindless questions. I'm tired of the heavy gowns and toxic amounts of makeup. I'm even tired of the food. I don't want it anymore, I don't want any of it. I feel like I am trapped inside a glass bubble, no one can hear me screaming. I am out of synch with the other tributes. Every part of my body is protesting. _This is wrong. This is murder. They are dehumanizing us. They are turning us into monsters. _

Never have I seen a group of tributes like this one. The strong ones are monstrous, ruthless killers and they will not let anyone forget it. Everyone else seems like they have given up.

I'm torn. I don't think I can win, and I don't know if I want to. I've seen what has happened to Johanna and Blight, Annie and Finnick. Aphrodite's mentor, Track, is always shooting up morphling. Haymitch Abernathy is never sober. Johanna has lost everyone she love's. Finnick never lets go of Annie's hand, for fear of someone taking her away from him.

Doesn't anyone understand? The Capitol always wins. From the moment you deemed a tribute you are the Capitol's prisoner. You will die for your entertainment, or they exploit you for it.

**Noah Cooley **

I can't sleep. For some reason this surprises me, I know it shouldn't. How could I think I would be able to relax on what may possibly be my last night on earth?

It seems there is a con to every pro when thinking of what to do when I get in there. I have allies, I need knives. Riah can hunt, but what if there is nothing edible? Phoebe can run fast, can I keep up with my limp? Eliot is strong, but some of our enemies are stronger.

It is psychologically damaging to thing of all the things that can go wrong, yet I haven't allowed myself to consider what will happen if we don't get away. What if we all die in the bloodbath. What if I die? Will I even care?

I squeeze my eyes closed and rub my temples. Of course I will care. I promised. I promised them I would come home.

I think of Joan, and realize that if nothing else, she will be my reason to return home. The thought of never seeing her again is foreign and uncomfortable, and I realize that until this point it is not something I ever considered. It is a possibility. A probability, even.

_Noah, shut up! Stop thinking like that, you have to believe you can win this thing. You have to go back to your family. You can't let the Capitol win. You can't let One or Two win. It has to be you._

The conflicting arguments in my head are maddening. I roll over and burry my head into my pillow, willing them to end. I imagine an arena. It is a forrest surrounded by a lake, with tall trees and woodland creatures. It is home.

I imagine the other tributes. I imagine that I got the best set of knives from the Cornucopia. I imagine throwing every last one of those knives into each of the tributes.

_Don't think about it. End their lives. Win. Beat the Capitol. Go home. _

Eventually I drift to sleep.

**Celeste DeWynter**

I won over the tributes, I have allies. I won over the Capitol, I am sure to have sponsors. I won over the Gamemakers, they gave me a 10. Somehow I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is waiting to happen.

Wait. I laugh bitterly, dragging a comb through my long, wet hair.

Something horrible _is_ waiting to happen. I am about to be thrown into a death match with twenty three other kids, some of whom are salivating at the idea of finally getting to rip my throat out.

Children. Twenty three children. We're being forced to murder each other. It's heartbreaking.

I think of little Lucy and Hero, Harbor and Electron. They will never grow up. They will never fall in love. Their bodies will be sent home in boxes to their parents who may have already began planning their funerals.

I think of my own family, and I hope they haven't given up on me yet. Maybe after they saw my score it gave them some hope. I pray that it did.

I think of the Careers, who want me dead simply for scoring higher than Ariadne.

I think of the arena, and wonder what perils it holds.

I think of my allies, and hope they are loyal, if not only for the beginning.

All of these thoughts crossing my mind, horrid images of Hero being torn apart by muttations, of Lucy being murdered by Audrina, of Daniel betraying me to Bravo and teaming up with him to end my life. At some point I fall asleep, but the horrors do not cease.

**Daniel Kerwick**

I wake up in a start, sounds of blood curdling screams filling my mind before I'm even fully conscious.

I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes and tossing my sheets aside before I even realize what I'm doing. I stand up and head for the door, glancing at the clock on the way out, it's only just after 11 pm. I must have fallen asleep right after interviews.

Once I'm in the hallway I realize that the screams are coming from Celeste's room. I run across the hall and fling open her door hurriedly, making my way across her room to her bed. She's sobbing and thrashing about, a mess of tangled sheets and limbs. She is screaming out names; Lucy, Hero, Audrina, Bravo, Acacia. It isn't until I hear my own name that I climb on top the large bed and grab her shoulders, shaking her awake. Her panic-filled blue eyes fly open and her tiny hands grab my wrists. She starts to scream again, but I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, you're okay. I'm not going to to hurt you, alright?"

She breathes deeply, her chest heaving, until she finally calms down and nods, I remove my hand from her mouth and help her sit up. We sit there awkwardly for a few seconds until she flings herself into my arms and begins to cry. I'm reminded of that first day on the train. This time, however, I know what to do.

I rub her back soothingly, letting her sob. I don't speak, I don't press her for answers. With Celeste, I've found that while she is such a strong, fearless person, she is also fragile. She needs someone to hold her. She needs someone to care about her. She needs someone to be strong for her when she can't, someone to pick up the pieces when she falls apart, someone to assure her that everything will be okay.

I just never would have thought that I, the criminal, would be that person.

Eventually her crying stops and her breathing becomes even and peaceful. I lay her back down on the bed, gently lowering her head to the pillow. Her golden hair fans out around her head. I look over her face, realizing for what feels like the first time, how beautiful she is. I smile as I realize that it is her that I want to win. I know it cannot be me, nor do I want it to be. I want it to be Celeste, it has to be Celeste. She deserves it, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she comes out of this alive.

I brush her hair away from her face gently and turn to go, but she grabs onto my wrist again, pulling me back.

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't.", I say, shocked by the words leaving my mouth. "I promise."

**Roman Caulder**

It's after midnight and I still haven't gotten any sleep. It's okay. I don't need it.

Clicking noises coming from my mouth comfort me in the darkness of the night. One dim light it on. Shadows bounce off of every corner. I sit on the floor. Paper surrounds me. Hundreds of paintings.

I started painting bunnies. Then squirrels, deer, bears. Then people. Bravo. Phoebe. Celeste. Audrina.

Them first. They were dangerous.

Lucy. Electron. Harbor. Aria. Hero. Aurora.

They would be entertaining.

Hana. Riah. Aphrodite. Ariadne.

They would be hard to catch.

Lex. Daniel. Noah. Crisis.

They would want revenge.

Fruman. Corbin. Holden. Acacia. Eliot.

They would be easy.

Then me. I would be the only one left. Such joy.

It would be so simple. So effortless.

I dip my paintbrush into the bowl once more. I frown. It is almost gone.

I sit back and marvel in the beauty of my scarlet paintings.

I touch the most recent cut on my wrist.

How pretty blood is.

**Fruman Bane. **

It's been a week since Reaping day and I still can't get over the fact that I know it was rigged.

No matter how insane Roman is, she doesn't deserve this fate. I remember seeing her playing in the fields every day. She was a strange girl, talking to herself, making clicking noises, her brief fits when her eyes would roll back in her head. A friend of mine lived in the orphanage with her. She would bring home dead animals and leave their entrails in front of people's bedroom doors. She would paint pictures using her own blood. She would have screaming tantrums and throw things, she would ravenously fling herself at people and bite them when she was angry. There were an innumerable amount of things people said about her, names they would call her. No matter how many issues the girl had, she did not deserve this. And yet I would bet my life on the fact that every slip of paper in the Reaping ball said her name on it.

As for myself, I set the Peacekeeper's headquarters on fire. Not that anyone was ever able to prove it, but it was me. No one in Nine ever liked either of us. We were outcasts, psychopaths, loners, freaks. Every one in Nine was calm and simple-minded. They wanted us punished for being different, and since they couldn't do it themselves, they turned to the Capitol for help.

**Acacia Woodley**

I'm trying so hard to be optimistic, but my efforts are in vain. How can you be optimistic about the Hunger Games? No matter my beliefs about making the best of everything, it doesn't change the fact that I could be dead tomorrow. It doesn't change the fact that even if I survive, several others will not.

It's not so much that I'm afraid of the other tributes. They're just kids. They're just like me, I can handle them.

I'm terrified of the Gamemakers. I'm scared of what's in this unknown arena, muttations, natural disasters, ploys to drive us toward each other for bloody battles.

It bewilders me how excited the Capitol citizens get about the Games. It's like they don't even realize we're children.

Upset with myself, I push these forbidden thoughts from my mind for the final time.

_I will not wonder about the Capitol. I will not hesitate to kill. I will not let my emotions get in the way. I will not lose sight of my goals. I will remember who my enemies are. _

It is a mantra that has been repeated many a time. It is a mantra that I know I will have to repeat in the arena if I want to win. It is the only thing that will save me from insanity in there.

But, no. I will not think of these things tonight. I lay down in my oversized Capitol bed and close my eyes.

_My name is Acacia. I'm from District Ten. I have allies. But I will be the victor._

**Holden Rancocas**

It's my final night in the Capitol, possibly my final night on Earth. Yet, here I am, laying in bed fighting this internal battle with myself. To trust them, or not to trust them. We have a good thing going. Our alliance is strong. Celeste says we rival the Careers, and we have an advantage on them in that they don't know what we're capable of, and we know all of their strengths and weaknesses.

I know that I need to trust them. Sage told me that they were my best chance.

_They will turn on you. People will always turn on you. _

"No!", I shout, hurling a the nearest pillow across the room.

Why? Why has this always been so hard for me? Why is there this little voice telling me that I am better off alone, when alone is the _last _thing I want to be.

I hate myself, yet I think I am better than everyone else.

I have no faith in my own abilities, and I do not trust those of others.

We are a powerful bunch. None of us scored below an eight. We trained in all areas, including the survival strategies. We helped each other train and we strengthened our weaknesses. We observed the competition. We know more about our enemies than they do about us.

We are stronger than most of the tributes. We stand a chance. One of us might actually come out of this thing alive.

_But not you, Holden. Because they will turn on you. You are the weakest link. _

I slam my face down into the bed and scream into my pillow. It is exasperating to constantly battle your own psyche.

**Lucy Wells**

Vaguely, I wonder if anyone is actually asleep. I doubt it. After hours of tossing and turning I finally gave into the insomnia.

I'm sitting in the bay window of my room, staring out into the night. It reminds me of the window in my bedroom back in Eleven. This is the one little piece of home for me here in the Capitol. I hold it close, for in mere hours, it too will be taken from me.

In the city below, the Capitol citizens' party is still raging. There are beautiful fireworks in the night sky, confetti and streamers raining down into the streets, people are dancing and singing. They are celebrating the thing that will kill us in the morning. They cannot wait another moment, and we wish to stop time.

I avert my eyes from the party and look up at the moon. There are few stars visible tonight, but the moon still stands. I take comfort in the fact that I am looking at the same moon that my family is looking at. I wonder if my sister is still awake. She must be, I would still be awake, sick with worry if our positions were flipped.

She has to know that we will never see each other again. She must be aware that it is humanly impossible for me to win the Games. She saw me on the Opening Ceremonies. She knows I have given up.

**Hero de Lacroix**

Lucy has no faith. She has no hope. I wish I could change her mind, but I know it will take time. Lucy is different than all of us, except for maybe the tributes from One. None of us have ever known a life without poverty, hunger, death and pain. Lucy has never experienced such a hopeless situation that seems impossible to overcome, and consequently, has never felt the satisfaction of triumph over adversity.

She thinks we are weak because we are small and young. I think we are strong because we are different and we are smart. We are quick and we are intelligent. People underestimate our abilities, and we fly under the radar. She reads this as a disadvantage, but I disagree.

She thinks we will get no sponsors because we are forgettable, but we are not forgettable to the Capitol, only to the tributes, who are so blinded by their true enemies, that they will not notice us.

The Capitol admires Corbin for his optimism and confidence. They admire Aria for her selflessness in volunteering for her friend. They pity Lucy, and do not wish to see harm come to her. They are charmed by me.

We are not a lost cause, not yet. And in time, Lucy will realize it as well.

**Riah Hutchinson**

"Riah, it's time to go." I open my eyes slightly and find myself staring into the faces of my stylist, Karmen, and a very hungover Haymitch.

I yawn, stretch and reluctantly climb out of my warm bed. Karmen hands me a pair of soft boots to put on and helps me into a warm jacket over my pajamas.

"Come on, we'll get you changed in the Launch Center."

I nod sleepily as Karmen guides me through the hallway and to the door, where we stop.

I look to Haymitch, "Any last advice?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes, "Just try to stay alive for once."

He storms off in the direction of Eliot's room and I glare at his retreating figure until Karmen pulls me out onto the roof.

We stand on the cold roof watching the sunrise as we wait for the hovercraft.

"What does he mean, for once?", I ask in an almost inaudible whisper.

"He says it every year. He gave up a long time ago. None of his tributes ever come out alive."

"I know."

The silence is uncomfortable after that. Not even Karmen has faith that I will win the Games.

Suddenly a hovercraft materializes out of nowhere and a metal ladder descends from it. Karmen leads me toward the ladder and helps me onto it before stepping on herself. I am paralyzed as we are lifted up, and even though I have been warned about this, it still takes me by surprise and I don't like it.

I am still paralyzed when we get inside and a doctor sticks a needle into my arm.

"He's inserting your tracker.", Karmen says in a monotonous voice.

It sounds ridiculous, but in that moment I saw fragments of my life flash before my eyes. My childhood in Twelve. Going to Hob. Greasy Sae's soup. The Mellark Bakery. Mockingjays in the woods. My mother's last words. My twin brothers. Dancing to my mother's favorite song.

It's real. The Games have begun.

**Eliot Jay**

I'm uncomfortable. Nervous. Terrified.

Any second the hovercraft will land and we will be taken to the Launch Room. And then it is only a matter of minutes. Haymitch has no faith in Riah or me. He doesn't care about our strategies. He doesn't want to hear about our alliances. I imagine he just wants us to be killed fast so he can head back to Twelve and drink himself into a stupor.

I think of our plan again, to run. We have decided that the two big alliances will probably fight it out at the Cornucopia, and figure that we stand a chance of running away while they are both distracted.

God, I hope it works. All I want is to make it past the Cornucopia and prove Haymitch wrong. I don't want to have to kill anyone. Not today, and not ever. Not that I would ever tell that to my allies. Phoebe, Noah, Riah and I, we are not weak. Not the strongest by any means, but definitely not the weakest. _We stand a chance. _It's the same thing that I have been repeating in my head since the first day of training.

I know that now is not the time to be afraid, but I can't help it. I played the Capitol. I made them fear me and love me. I won the attention of countless Capitol teenagers, who's rich parents will sponsor me.

It crosses my mind how drastically my attitude has changed since the Reaping. First, fear. Then, forfeit. Then, hope. And now, back to fear.

Fear and uncertainty. I do not know what will be in the arena. I do not wish to know what horrors the Gamemakers will bring upon us. I shiver at the thought of being lifted into the arena with the bloodthirsty, demonic Careers.

As much hard as I fight to push the thoughts from my mind, they keep spilling back. Suddenly, they are interrupted by my stylist's voice.

"Get your things together.", Olivera says. "We should be landing soon. I don't know why we've been at a standstill for so long. We'd have usually been in the Launch Room by n-"

She is cut off by a loud sound filling the hovercraft. A phone ringing. Her eyebrows furrow and she looks confused, but she brings her pale hand to her ear, pushing a button on the small earpiece.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost to the arena! Are you guys excited to find out what it is? The next chapter will go up shortly after this one so don't go anywhere.<strong>

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**You may vote for 5 tributes this time, though none of them may be your own. Sorry, not yet! :)**

**This vote is required for all submitters!**

**Submit votes in this format:**

**1. 25 points**

**2. 20 points**

**3. 15 points**

**4. 10 points**

**5 points**

**Since I'm putting up three chapters today, make sure you tell me which chapter your votes are for! Thanks!**

**Also, make sure to vote on the poll on my page!**

**Also, make sure to go to www . seventyoneyears . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**And guys, I really appreciate it more than you know when you leave comments or give me feedback on the chapters rather than just writing your votes and telling me to update. I'm not going to beg and grovel for reviews, but please remember that I am a person, not a machine. I take a lot of pride in my writing and I spend a lot of time on it, so I absolutely love when you tell me what you liked or didn't like, or any feedback whatsoever, it makes my day! :)**

**-Becca**


	5. Phenomena

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Don't fall asleep with the motor on<br>She'll make you sweat in the water  
>Don't fall asleep with the motor on<br>She'll make you sweat in the water  
>Something like a phenomena, baby<br>You're something like a phenomena_

* * *

><p><strong>Bravo Poise<strong>

Marko, my stylist is listening intently to whoever was speaking on the other side of his small silver earpiece. His eyebrows are furrowed and body unmoving. He nods and mumbles something incomprehensible before turning away from me. Whatever. I disregard his strange behavior and return to my previous activity of psyching myself up for the Battle at the Cornucopia. I try to review the plan in my head, all six of us will most likely be spread apart, encircling the Cornucopia. As soon as the gong sounds, we will all run forward, picking up weapons along the way and fighting off anyone who dares to stop us. Crisis will watch out for Audrina, I for Ariadne, Hana for Harbor and vise versa. Once we get to the weapons it will be easy, provided that they give us weapons. I shake my head, abandoning the thought. _Of course they will give us weapons, they was what we did at our Gamemaker sessions. They heard us during our interviews. _

As hard as I try to focus on the plan, my mind keeps wandering. It's not nervousness or, God forbid, _fear_. Anticipation. It's anticipation of finally seeing the arena, the climate, the terrain, the supplies and weapons left for us, but most of all, the look of pure terror on the other tribute's faces. Terror of knowing that they are breathing their last breaths. Terror of the realization that they are finally in the arena with us, the Careers, who have been trained our entire lives in all the various ways to kill them, our biggest problem is deciding which one.

I am so lost in my thoughts of imagining various ways to kill _and _humiliate the other tributes that I don't notice Marko standing above me, unsuccessfully trying to capture my attention.

"Yeah?" I ask him, patiently waiting for him to stop flailing his hands in my face, though what I really want is to snap them off. And I could, it would be easier than snapping a twig.

He gestures to the outfit hanging on the door. I examine it carefully, a black t-shirt, black pants and a leather jacket. It is paired with socks and combat boots. Well District Two will feel right at home. I think back to the outfits Crisis and Audrina wore to their Reaping. They are almost identical to the one hanging before me.

"It's time to get dressed.", Marko says, and explains the material of the clothing to me. The pants and shirt are waterproof. The jacket is synthetic leather, and it is made to withstand water, cold temperatures and heavy winds. The socks and boots are designed to keep your feet warm, but show know waterproof qualities.

Once I am dressed I give Marko a strange look.

"Now I know you've done this before and I haven't, but I thought we don't get dressed until we get the the Launch Room."

Marko exhales deeply before he speaks, "That's because this is the Launch Room."

I furrow my eyebrows. _What the hell? _We're still in the hovercraft.

"I don't understand."

"We're not going to an underground Launch Room this year because you're not going up in the tubes."

I'm still confused.

"We're dropping you in."

_Oh, fuck._

**Audrina Prescott**

"You're dropping us in?" I gape at Mal, my idiot of a stylist.

"Well, no. Yes. No."

Never have I so badly wanted to strangle a person.

"Yes, we're dropping you in. But we're not just going to open the hatch and let you fall. You'll be paralyzed on the ladder until your feet are firmly on the plate."

I exhale. Okay, that doesn't sound so bad. I still don't understand why they have to drop us in though. It makes me feel nervous. Unsure and anxious. Never in my lifetime have I seen a Hunger Games where the tributes aren't lifted into the arena from the underground Launch Room. Being a Trainee, I've probably seen every single tape of the Games in existence, it was part of our daily education. I don't know what to expect now. Well, I know even less than I did before. I feel panic setting in, and try to calm myself, knowing that it is better not to worry until we get down there. As of now, the plan still stands. If the Gamemakers throw us a curveball, we will deal with it. We're quick on our feet, we know how to survive, we're Careers. We'll be fine.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud robotic voice ringing throughout the hovercraft. Time for launch. Or, well... drop.

Mal helps me into the hatch, making sure my feet are secure on the bottom rung and my hands are holding on tightly. It's not like I'll be able to move them once the door opens, anyways. I stare at my reflection in the shiny metal surrounding the hatch. I'm dressed in an outfit similar to the one I always wore at home. My long hair is in two fishtail braids, keeping it out of my way. I stare into my own eyes, willing the vulnerability in them to disappear until suddenly, they lose their light. They turn cold and dark, and I know I am ready. Ready to fight and kill anyone who crosses my path. Ready to win.

"Good luck, Audrina.", Mal calls from above and the hatch opens. I am slowly descending in the air, unable to move anything but my eyes.

The arena is huge. Tall yellow grass expands for miles in every direction. It reaches so high that I can not see the metal plates where we are set to land. Suddenly it crosses my mind that something is missing. When my feet finally hit the metal plate and the paralysis ceases, I look around, examining the arena from the ground. I locate Crisis, Bravo, Ari and Hana and notice they are all looking around with the same panicked and confused looks on their faces.

_There is no Cornucopia. _

**Corbin Devereux **

_60...59...58...57..._

Panic. Fear. Confusion. Desperation. The emotions that flash across my fellow tributes' faces are innumerable. We're shocked. We're scared. Never have any of us seen anything like it.

Hurriedly I look for my allies, wanting some sort of confirmation that our plan is still intact.

Wiress told me to run. Beetee said to only grab supplies if they are less than five feet from our plates, but to let it go if someone else tries to take it from us. The Careers are chock full of knife and spear throwers this year, and they will not hesitate to pick off us weaker tributes first.

Lucy is standing three plates away from me, looking paralyzed with fear. Hero staring desperately in her direction, as if he is trying to send her messages telepathically. I look around for Aria and finally find her, standing directly across from me on the other side of the field. I make eye contact with her and she gives the slightest nod. I exhale in relief, the plan is still intact, even if Hero and Lucy can't get it together, we will run. We're small and we're quick, we'll be able to get away before anyone notices us. There will be no spears or knives for them to throw at us and they will probably be so confused at the lack of a Cornucopia that we won't even have to worry about anyone seeing us. I relax and take deep breaths during the last ten seconds of the countdown. While there is still uncertainty, I feel better that we have a plan again.

_5...4...3...2...1_

The gong rings out and I lose the ground beneath my feet. Screams ring out from every direction.

We are falling.

* * *

><p><strong>The more comments I get, the more I will be inclined to post the bloodbath sooner! ;)<strong>

**Go vote on the poll!**

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**You may vote for 5 tributes this time, though none of them may be your own. Sorry, not yet! :)**

**This vote is required for all submitters!**

**Submit votes in this format:**

**1. 25 points**

**2. 20 points**

**3. 15 points**

**4. 10 points**

**5. 5 points**

**Since I've put up three chapters today, make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**For bonus points send me Arena ideas and I will give 10 points to each of your tributes and 5 points to their District partner!**

**Also, make sure to go to www . seventyoneyears . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**And guys, I really appreciate it more than you know when you leave comments or give me feedback on the chapters rather than just writing your votes and telling me to update. I'm not going to beg and grovel for reviews, but please remember that I am a person, not a machine. I take a lot of pride in my writing and I spend a lot of time on it, so I absolutely love when you tell me what you liked or didn't like, or any feedback whatsoever, it makes my day! :)**

**-Becca**

**By the way, if you're curious, training scores are posted on my blog, so go check out the competition while you wait for the bloodbath!**


	6. Born To Die

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Feet don't fail me now<br>Take me to the finish line  
>Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take<br>But I'm hoping at the gates,  
>They'll tell me that you're mine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora Spring<strong>

I'm thrown into blackness, sounds of screams surround me. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying that what waits for me below is water. If it's water, I'll be okay. Not many others can swim, I can.

The drop is long, I've been in the air for at least thirty seconds. I hear splashes around me and breathe a sigh of relief, opening my eyes and holding my breath just as I am plunged into icy water. I expect it to be deep and prepare to dive down and swim far away from the other tributes. I am surprised when my feet hit solid ground, the water must be about five feet deep. I push back up to the surface and wipe water from my eyes, staring ahead in amazement.

We are all standing in a wide, but shallow pool of clear water. Lush vines cover the stone walls of the cave, and in the distance tunnels take off in every direction. Crystals of magnificent colors drop down from the ceiling, and the twenty four holes that we have just fallen from send streams of sunlight into the cave, bouncing off the crystals and turquoise water. It is beautiful.

But that is not what we are staring at. In the middle of the pool is a manmade island. Atop of it sits the golden Cornucopia, spilling with every weapon imaginable.

There is a moment of silence and awe before we start to remember where we are.

Then, all hell breaks loose.

Crisis, Audrina, Bravo and Harbor swim toward the Cornucopia and reach it first. Ariadne and Hana awkwardly wade through the water towards their allies. I frantically search for Celeste, our plan was to grab weapons and go, but that was before the Gamemakers threw us this huge curveball. I feel someone swimming behind me and whip around fiercely, preparing to drown them. While I may have no weapons, water is my element and I feel comfortable that I am one of the strongest swimmers here.

"Woah! It's just me!", Daniel says, holding his arms up in defense. Celeste's head pops up from the water next to ours.

"I did what you told me! Swimming isn't that hard at all!", she cries, a smile across her face. I had explained to her what to do if the arena happened to throw water at us. She was clearly a fast learner.

"What do we do now?", I ask, terrified. I don't want to fight the Careers, but there is no way that Celeste and Daniel will let us leave without supplies.

"We find the others and we-", she is cut off by a hysterical scream from Acacia and we all turn to look in her direction. She is standing on the rocky shore of the cave, fighting off the boy from Three.

"_Duck!"_

I look up just in time to see Ariadne's knife headed straight for us. Daniel grabs our wrists and pulls us back underwater. I pull away and swim for the shore, knowing that Acacia needs me. Once I reach the ledge I push myself up and turn to face the water, checking on Celeste and Daniel.

Daniel comes up to the surface behind Ariadne and locks her arms behind her back. Seconds later, Celeste comes up with the knife meant for her own heart and impales it through Ariadne's without a moment's hesitation. She pulls the knife out and Daniel lets Ariadne's body fall underwater. A cannon sounds and I turn away, but not before seeing the heartbroken look on Celeste's face. I feel a pang in my heart. She was never meant to be a killer.

**Electron Jepper**

Well, this is definitely unexpected. Standing in a five foot pool of water, I'm at least thankful that the Gamemaker's didn't drop us into a shark tank, though looking out at the battle happening before my eyes they might as well have. From my hiding spot behind a large stalactite hanging from the ceiling, I have already seen Celeste and Daniel make the first kill of the day, murdering one of the Career girls. I'm truly impressed. I honestly thought she was all bark and no bite, but from the way she plunged that knife into District One's chest, you would think she had been trained all her life for this.

All around me tributes are fighting. Most of the battles are completely one-sided, and it is only a matter of time before more cannons are fired. Deciding against my original decision to hide out until the bloodbath ended, I step away from my hiding place, scanning the cavern for my allies before choosing a direction to go.

Such is my fatal mistake. Within seconds I find myself face to face with the beastly Career boy from One, armed with a dagger and an evil glint in his eye. And in that moment, I realized what my fate would be. Dagger to the heart within seconds of the gong, just like Lumen, my sister. I think of her for the first time since I witnessed her death on my television. How she was held at the mercy of the girl from Two. All this time being disappointed in my sister and here I was in her position exactly a year later. Who was I to call her weak? Who was I to judge her, and call her death a disgrace? As if in slow motion, Bravo's dagger is heading toward my heart, but it is not my life that flashes before my eyes, it is Lumen's. Watching TV after school, the light shows held once a year in the Square, her first boyfriend, our family dog, her name being pulled from the Reaping ball, and her last moments in the arena.

There is a sharp pain, a bright light, and it is over.

**Aphrodite Gleam**

As Lex pulls me up onto the shore of the pool, I hear a second cannon. It does not faze me. Lex's hand is in my own, and I know he is safe for now. There is no one else here that I care about. They are all our enemies. Another death means one less we'll have to worry about. Lex managed to find a knife that had fallen into the water from the Cornucopia. It's our only weapon, but it's better than nothing.

As soon as I am out of the water we take off running in the direction of one of the tunnels, a difficult feat considering the weight of our wet clothes. We have only been running for a few seconds when I pick up the sound of another set of footsteps, quiet and out of synch with our own. I stop running abruptly and whirl around in time to see an axe flying toward us. I push Lex to the ground and land on his chest. I hear a scream and a third cannon sounds. Looking behind me, I find that while the axe missed us, it had lodged itself into the skull of the strange boy from Nine. He must have died on impact.

Quickly, I roll off of Lex and pull the knife from his belt, knowing that our attacker is not far from us now.

I'm right. Standing only a few yards away are the girl from Seven and the boy from Twelve. Though unarmed, the girl runs at me, but she underestimates my strength. I knock her to the ground in the same way that I did Lex only seconds ago. I am sitting on her chest with my knees on her upper arms, trapping her. She is completely at my mercy. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Lex is looking at me with pride, it was him who trained me, after all.

"Phoebe!" The boy from Twelve screams out.

He begins to run toward us, but Lex is smarter. Though still on the ground, he sticks his leg out in front of him and the boy falls to the stone ground. Weaponless, Lex grabs a large rock from behind him and brings it down upon Twelve's skull. Blood and brain matter seep out from his skull, and a cannon sounds immediately.

Phoebe, the girl that I have trapped lets out a scream of despair. Inspired by Lex's fearlessness I lower my knife to Phoebe's throat.

"Goodbye, Phoebe.", I whisper softly, and press the knife into her pale neck.

A fifth cannon sounds, shaking the walls of the cave.

Lex gets to his feet and reaches down to help me up, I slip my small, bloody hand into his.

We take Phoebe and Eliot's backpacks and pull the axe from Nine's skull. Feeling much better now that we are both armed and have some sort of supplies, we take off running once more, headed in the direction of an obscure tunnel toward the back of the cavern.

I suppose I should feel guilty about the three lives we just had a part in ending, but I can't bring myself to feel any form of regret. I saved Lex, and he saved me. We did what we had to do. It wasn't until I saw Phoebe's axe flying toward Lex's head that I truly realized how much I care for this boy.

We run until we have put enough distance between ourselves and the Cornucopia, and eventually slow to a walk. The tunnel we are walking in seems to stretch for miles. Though there are small holes in the roof that let in sunlight, they become few and far between the further we venture.

"Lex, I know we should keep moving, but I can't see what's in front of me, and knowing the Gamemakers, there's a slim chance that all of these tunnels are safe."

Lex sighs and stops walking. He turns toward me and looks into my eyes intently, looking conflicted.

I raise my hand, caked with dry blood, to smooth the worry lines from his face.

"Hey, don't worry.", I whisper soothingly. "The only three people that saw where we were headed are dead now. Plus, with all the chaos down there, they won't think about us until the death recap. We can afford to take a break. Plus, it would be good to see what's in these backpacks."

Eventually he nods and we find a small corner of the tunnel to sit in where we are able to see our enemies before they see us. I open my backpack first, and begin pulling out it's contents: A set of knives, a mace, a machete, a slingshot and a small bag of metal balls, two more daggers, a bow and a sheath of arrows, and two sets of leather gloves, which seem out of place in a bag full of deadly weapons.

Thankfully, Lex's bag has supplies: Two headlamps, a large blanket, a water purifier, flint and steel for starting fires, and a complete change of clothing for each of us, apart from jackets and shoes.

I meet Lex's eyes and know that we are both thinking the same thing. We have enough supplies and weapons to survive for weeks, except for one thing.

We have no food, nor do we know where to get it.

**Noah Cooley**

I'm standing in a distant cave, clutching Riah's hand in my own, watching the battle play out before us. We have been in the cave for less than ten minutes and already five are dead.

The explosion of a cannon rattles the walls of the cave. _Make that six. _

My eyes scan the bloodbath before me, trying to locate the most recent victim when Riah answers for me.

"It was the girl from Ten. She disappeared into that tunnel over there right before the cannon."

I nodded. It made sense, though I had no idea who, or what, was lurking in that tunnel to finish her off. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Riah nudged my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the Cornucopia.

All of the Careers have left the golden horn in search of more tributes to kill off. Crisis and Audrina, the demonic pair from Two are among the last to leave, when they spot the girl from three trying to sneak away some supplies. Faster than lightening, Crisis heaves his spear at her, which lodges itself in her back, causing her to fall back into the water. Audrina leans over the edge of the Cornucopia island and pulls the girl up by her hair, slits her throat, yanks out the spear and lets her body fall back into the water. It floats there for a few seconds before sinking to the bottom. Another cannon explodes. _Seven. _

Riah squeezes my hand tightly. I turn to look at her and I can tell she is getting nervous. We are supposed to be waiting for Phoebe and Eliot but it has been several minutes and there is still no sight of them. I have a sick feeling that two of the seven cannons belonged to them, but I cannot bring myself to say it aloud.

"Riah," I say, tugging her hand. "I know you want to wait but it's dangerous. They'll catch up to us sooner or later. If we stay here any longer the Careers will find us." I say, nodding my head in the direction of Hana and Bravo who are scouring the area for stragglers. Riah follows my gaze and holds it there for only a moment before nodding. I waste no time in pulling her away. We run as fast as we can until we can no longer hear the screams from the Cornucopia, but we do not stop moving. With only one dagger between the both of us, and only a small backpack of supplies. If we don't find food, water and shelter soon, our faces will be in the sky tonight.

**Celeste DeWynter**

We escaped. We lost Electron to Bravo and Acacia to who knows what.

After I killed Ariadne, Daniel and I headed straight for the Cornucopia to help Holden get supplies. I'd say we fared well, we have a backpack filled with more than enough weapons for each of us and three backpacks full of supplies: A tent, two blankets, water purifiers, extra clothes, matches, canteens, flashlights and headlamps, even some basic medical necessities.

We were missing food, though. Luckily, most of us were used to being hungry, and we would be fine until morning.

We had walked for hours in the tunnels, putting miles between ourselves and the Careers. Finally after six or seven hours of walking, we found a spot to set up camp.

The tunnel we were in opened up to a wide flat area. In the corner there was a small waterfall spilling into a stream, and thirty feet above us, the ceiling opened up into the night sky.

Daniel and Holden set up the tent and organized the supplies while Aurora and I collected water, purifying it and filling up our six canteens.

"We're lucky." I say to Aurora, just loud enough for her to hear me over the running water.

She nods and gives me a half smile, but I press on.

"We have weapons, a shelter, supplies, a steady supply of water, and we only lost two of our allies. None of us are injured, and I'm sure the audience is so impressed by our abilities thus far, that they're lining up to sponsor us.

"I guess you're right." She says, before gathering up the remaining canteens and walking away.

I pick up the purifiers and follow her back to the camp that the boys set up.

"We'll take the first watch." Daniel says, slipping his arm around my shoulders. I half expect myself to flinch away, and I'm surprised when I lean into him even more. It feels right. With him I am safe.

Aurora nods and steps into the tent. Holden hesitates, narrowing his eyes at us before following Aurora. Daniel and I take the second blanket, a canteen, some headlights and two knives each before settling down near the opening of the tunnel we came in through. Daniel pulls me close to him and covers us both with the blanket. I rest my head against his chest, some small fragment of my mind wondering why I have such complete trust in this boy.

**Roman Caulder**

I am laying in the grassy fields above the cave. I laugh to myself, amused that everyone else is still trapped down there. I was the only one to find my way out.

I have a jacket full of knives and a dagger attached at my waist. I have a bow and a sheath of arrows, my secret skill that I did not discover until I came here. It helped me impress the Gamemakers. I have a small backpack with only the most necessary of supplies: A canteen and water purifier, matches and night vision goggles. All taken from the unlucky girl from Ten.

She was dead the moment she headed toward my tunnel. My knife flew into her before anyone knew what happened. I never miss.

Tomorrow I will hunt for bunnies. Tomorrow I will go back into the cave and get some more water. Tomorrow I will kill some more. Tomorrow I will be closer to winning. Closer to going home.

But for tonight, this isn't so bad.

The fields of grain are just like home.

The sky is just like home.

The stars and moon are just like home.

The animals surrounding me are just like home.

No. Not bad at all.

I might actually enjoy it here.

I lay back in the soft grain and watch as the sun sets in the distance, turning the sky from blue, to pink, to orange, to blood red, to purple, and eventually, to black.

**Holden Rancocas**

Aurora is sound asleep beside me, but I do not dare give in to exhaustion. I can't trust Celeste and Daniel yet. It would be all to easy for them to kill us of in our sleep, leaving all of our weapons and supplies to them. It was the perfect plan.

It doesn't make sense, I know. But the voice telling me not to trust them has returned once more, much to my dismay.

I sit up and bring my fingers to my temples, willing myself to believe that it would be stupid for them to kill us. Sure, they're both strong, but they won't stand a chance to the Careers without our help.

I occupy myself by organizing the supplies and weapons once more according to each person's strength.

For Aurora: Rope, spears and two knives.

For Daniel: Knives, a machete and a mace. I figure he's the only one of us who is strong enough to put good use to them.

For Celeste: A set of knives, two daggers, a slingshot and the bow and arrows. She's the fastest learner in our alliance. She has small agile fingers and has a natural ability with weapons. I know it must be how she scored a ten in the Gamemaker sessions.

As for myself, I take the second set of knives, a dagger and a machete. While I prefer hand to hand combat, I will fare better with simple weapons than the others which take much more skill to use.

I count through the supply stash multiple times before I am finally relaxed enough to lay down again. I stare up at the roof of the tent. I think of my family, and how they must be watching this right now, relieved that I am okay. The thought calms me. My stomach growls and I vaguely wonder where we will get food, but I let it go, knowing Celeste will probably have a plan. Eventually the gears in my mind stop spinning and I am allowed some peace, even if only for a few hours.

**Hero de Lacroix**

Lucy hasn't stopped crying. I comforted her at first, but now I'm just annoyed. We're trudging through the tunnels, and from what we can see through the roof of the cave, the sun is about to set.

"Herooooo...", she whines. _God, someone kill me now._ "We've been at this for hours."

I understand her disappointment, I really do. We barely made it out of the pool, neither of us being tall enough to walk through the water, and entirely unable to swim. We watched Aria get killed by Audrina and watched Hana take Corbin back to the Career camp only moments later. We had no food, no water and no supplies. Our only weapon between the two of us was a machete, but that was heavy and entirely useless without an adrenaline rush to give us the strength to lift it higher than our heads. We were wet, cold, and tired. In other words, we were basically doomed.

"We haven't even gotten very far, Lucy. We're weak. We're small, and we're slow."

"Small, yes. We're only weak and slow because we've exhausted ourselves. We need to rest."

As much as it pains me to agree with her and let her win, I know she is right. Plus, the death recap should happen any minute.

"Fine." I say. "But we're not just stopping here. Once we find a place that resembles some sort of shelter, we'll rest for a few hours."

Lucy exhales in relief and nods. We walk for another twenty minutes until we find a small alcove just big enough for both of us.

We sit down in silence for awhile, before Lucy finally speaks.

"We need allies."

It's the smartest thing she's said all day.

"I know, Lu. But no one will want us."

"We don't have another choice, if we can't beat them, we have to join them."

I nod and reach for her hand. She squeezes it and moves closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We'll be okay. Let's just stay here for tonight. We'll watch the recap and see who is left, and find the best choice for allies. In the morning we'll look for food and water and we'll try to find them and see if they want to team up with us."

It feels like hours until she finally speaks.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I'm sorry for whining."

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I say. And I realize that I actually mean it, and I feel terrible for ever doing it."

"We're gonna have to start acting more like a team."

I open my mouth to tell her that I agree when the anthem begins to play.

**Riah Hutchinson**

The anthem blares through the entire cave, seemingly exuding from the stone walls. I involuntarily grab Noah's hand, mentally preparing myself for the death recap. Though we have already decided that Phoebe and Eliot must be dead, we have been hanging onto some small hope that they made it out of the bloodbath alive. Noah squeezes my hand and I mentally prepare myself for seeing their faces.

Since there is no sky for us to look into, images of the dead are somehow projected onto the ceilings of the cave.

First is Ariadne, the Career girl from One. Then the girl from Three, the boy from Five, Phoebe, the boy from Nine, Acacia from Ten and Eliot.

We sit in silence for what feels like hours, never letting go of each other's hand. We're exhausted; mentally and physically drained. We have one weapon and a few supplies, but no food or water. Two of our allies are dead, and their killers took their supplies with them no doubt.

Neither of us make any effort to move, nothing seems worth the endeavor right now. I try to remind myself that things could be much worse, but somehow, I don't see how they can. All seems hopeless right now.

Suddenly we hear a scream. Multiple screams. Blood curdling screams of anguish and extreme pain. I look at Noah, alarmed and confused. He stands and helps me to my feet, drawing his dagger and looking prepared to fight. The screams grow louder and more frantic until finally, they cease. There are a few seconds of eerie silence, until a cannon sounds. We both jump at the noise. I turn to Noah, wanting to ask him who he thinks it was. When we hear voices. _Loud _voices. Loud voices and footsteps. Coming closer and closer. My eyes widen and look into Noah's. His mouth forms one word.

_Run._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who's tributes have died, please message me if you would like to transfer hisher points. You may only transfer them to one person, and you must PM me. I will delete the points if you send it in a review. **

**Ariadne Willows, District 1**

**Aria Garnet, District 3**

**Electron Jepper, District 5**

**Phoebe Kemp, District 7**

**Fruman Bane, District 9**

**Acacia Woodley, District 10**

**Eliot Jay, District 12**

**The last mystery death will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**The more comments I get, the more inclined I will be to posting the next chapter sooner.**

**Go vote on the new poll!**

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**And guys, I really appreciate it more than you know when you leave comments or give me feedback on the chapters rather than just writing your votes and telling me to update. I'm not going to beg and grovel for reviews, but please remember that I am a person, not a machine. I take a lot of pride in my writing and I spend a lot of time on it, so I absolutely love when you tell me what you liked or didn't like, or any feedback whatsoever, it makes my day! :)**

**-Becca**

**By the way, if you're curious, training scores are posted on my blog!**


	7. Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll seek you out<em>  
><em>Flay you alive<em>  
><em>One more word and you won't survive<em>  
><em>And I'm not scared<em>  
><em>Of your stolen power<em>  
><em>I see right through you any hour<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis Cavitch<strong>

I lean my head back against the damp cave wall as I study Audrina. _Audrina in her element. _

She is perched upon the boy from Three's chest teasing him with the tip of her dagger. Insane, feral Audrina with a hunger for blood, always playing with her food. She tugs on the boy's t-shirt and rips it open, painstakingly slow, revealing his pale chest; bones sticking out in every direction. He is a typical District child of Panem. She drags her nails down his chest and small whimpers escape his mouth. For a moment, I almost envy the boy. What it must be like to look into the eyes of such a beautiful, deadly woman. To feel her touch, and know that it will kill you. I shiver just thinking about it. I redirect my thoughts to the reverse situation. I imagine that I am the one straddling her, that it is my dagger that dangles so close to her lifeline, ready to sever the cord at any moment.

I am interrupted from my fantasy when the Anthem begins to play. I look around the cave, suddenly aware that I do not know where to look. There is no sky above us, save for the small holes in the roof, but those will not suffice. I look upward regardless and find that images are somehow being projected on the ceiling of the cave. The death recap has always been my favorite part of the Games, even more so now that I am in them.

First is Ariadne, the beautiful, but ultimately useless girl from One. A sorry excuse for a Career, if you ask me. I can only imagine the humiliation her trainers are facing right now. Then the girl from Three, who I helped Audrina kill. The weird redhead from Five. The girl from Seven, boy from Nine, girl from Ten and boy from Twelve.

Seven kills on the first day. I'm a little disappointed. I wish there had been more. The only ones who really mattered were us and the so-called "Anti-Career" pack. Celeste's little group of underfed, but unnaturally high scoring tributes. I'm surprised that the babies from Eleven are still alive. I thought they would be among the first kills for sure. Not only were they so young and small, I had seen them in training. They has absolutely lost the will to survive. Sighing, I turn back to Audrina.

"Drina, I'm hungry. Kill him already so we can go back to camp."

As soon as bloodbath ended, parachutes of food flooded in from our sponsors. Audrina and I left early this afternoon to find a water source, not trusting the lake that we had been dropped into, since several corpses probably still laid at it's floor.

We took Three with us, hoping he would be able to help us carry water back, planning to kill him upon our return. However, he proved to be so weak and useless that I finally gave into Audrina's pleas to kill him sooner.

Murder was her drug. I had seen it in the training center, the kids who had been too weak to fight, or had gotten into trouble one too many times, became the victims of the bloodthirsty Trainees, like Audrina and I. In our training center, we had a mock arena. Once a month, they would send twenty four of us in. It was extremely one-sided, there were twelve of us who would win, and twelve who would hardly put up a fight.

Audrina always had the most kills. She was one of the smallest, and the Victors stuck her in every time. They thought eventually, she would be killed in there. But she always came out.

Her eyes, always stone cold and oozing with hatred, would fill with fire when she had someone at her complete mercy. She lived to see the life leave their eyes. She craved it and she _needed _it.

Screams of terror cut into my thoughts and I turn my attention back to Audrina and her prey. She had lodged her dagger between his ribs, in the vicinity of his heart, but not close enough. Not yet. Slowly and sadistically, she tugs on the knife, dragging it in a circular motion around his heart. Bones crunch and snap, blood spurts from the wound, screams taint the silence of the night. Audrina's eyes burn with fire and intensity, and it's such a turn on that it's all I can do not to end the boy myself so I can take her right here and now. The image is too much to handle. Sexy, flawless, lethal, Audrina writhing in pleasure in a pool of the blood that she has just spilt. I close my eyes and lean back once more, enjoying my illusion while the boy continues to scream.

Suddenly, it is silent. I open my eyes to see Audrina grinning triumphantly, her dagger stuck in the boy's heart. Her hands are covered in blood, and she has never looked so beautiful. I make my way over to her and help her to her feet. She pulls the dagger from his heart, and his cannon sounds with finality.

She runs her fingers through my blonde hair, leaving streaks of scarlet. I pull her face to mine and kiss her passionately, backing her against the stone wall, much like Opening Ceremonies. Part of my mind travels back, recalling all the times I have had Audrina in this way and more. I feel her smile against my lips, and mirror it with my own. I know she is thinking the same.

There is something so satisfying about knowing how utterly and horribly wrong your actions are, and doing them regardless.

**Daniel Kerwick**

Celeste is asleep, and I don't really have the heart to wake her. I don't mind. I'm used to operating on minimal sleep. Prison does that to you, I guess. I've begun to realize that the Hunger Games are not unlike jail. Dark, cold and damp. Your every move being watched. Not knowing when your next meal will be. Paranoia wrapping its skeletal fingers around your mind, leaving you uneasy and nervous, keeping your eyes peeled for enemies.

As if trying to remind me, Celeste shifts in her sleep, moving her body closer to mine, I didn't think it was possible. Her cheek rests on my chest, her hair tickling my arms. Her small hands clutch onto my shirt tightly. She doesn't want to let me go.

No, I am not in prison. I have this angel here with me, and as terrible a thought it is, I am thankful to have her. I scowl at my own musings. Of course I do not wish for her to be here, I do not wish to see harm come to this girl. I want her safe and sound with her family back home, out of harm's way.

But, if she has to be here, I am glad that I am here to protect her and to make sure she makes it out alive. Not that she needs protecting; she was the highest scoring girl and one of only four tributes to earn a ten from the Gamemakers. I smile to myself, shaking my head. I still have no idea what she did in there. This little doll of a girl who continues to surprise me day after day. I have never met such a complex person. There are so many sides to her, so many layers I have already peeled back, and yet so much more left to discover. I realize, though my days are numbered, I want to know everything about this girl.

I hear faint footsteps in the distance and turn around to see Holden and Aurora approaching.

"It's our turn for watch." Aurora says gently, "You two can go inside where it's warm."

I return Aurora's hesitant smile and effortlessly scoop up Celeste in my arms, keeping the blanket tucked around her small body. I narrow my eyes at Holden as I walk away, wondering if he is trustworthy. But, I have faith in Celeste's judgement, and if she says he is a good ally, I will stand by her.

I duck into the tent and immediately notice the temperature difference. The tent is warmer by several degrees. I wonder if it is made with some kind of insulation material to trap all of the body heat inside. Most likely. I run my fingers across the lining of the tent and recognize it. My mother works at the factory that produces this stuff. I chuckle at the irony; so many miles away and she is still protecting me. She never blamed me for what I did. She understood that it was a mistake and she endured immeasurable amounts of ridicule for supporting me. I feel a pang in my heart, knowing that I will never see her again. I pull Celeste closer to my body, craving her closeness. I know it is selfish, but I need her.

"Daniel?" Celeste murmurs. I exhale a sigh of relief that she is awake. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep and knowing I have someone to talk to placates me.

Her large blue eyes open and search mine, but her fingers do not loosen their grip on my shirt.

I say nothing and stare into her eyes. I realize that this girl not only surprises me, but she scares me. She scares me because I don't want to lose her. I don't want her to stop trusting me. I fear that when she finds out the truth she will run. She will leave me or she will kill me on the spot. Both of which I completely deserve.

It seems like hours before either of us moves. Finally she shifts and buries her face in my neck. I pull her closer and comb my fingers through her hair. I can feel her heartbeat quicken and I hear her breath catch in her throat. I know she wants to ask me. I know she wants to know why.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "I will tell you. Soon, I promise. But for tonight let's just stay like this. Please?"

She exhales, sounding relieved, and nods. I pull her closer and finally let my heavy eyelids shut.

**Harbor Aberdeen**

I'm standing between Hana and Bravo, all of us looking extremely amused at the sight before us. The small children from Eleven are curled up in a small crevice. There is a machete lying between them, though I doubt either of them possess the strength to lift it much less do any harm with it. Bravo reaches forward and picks it up, adding to his ever growing collection of weapons.

Hana pulls two knives out of her belt and hands one to me. She locks eyes with me and speaks in a hoarse whisper, "Do it fast, in their sleep. That is the least we can give them."

I am about to nod in agreement, when I notice that Bravo has other plans. He's circling around the girl, Lucy, with an evil, catlike smirk upon his face. He is stalking his prey.

Shit. Goddamn Careers. I almost understand it, they are raised like animals, never shown love or compassion. But this is a whole new level of twisted. My heart falls to my stomach as I sense what he is about to do and I look to Hana, both of us wondering if we should step in.

We don't get a chance to make a decision. Bravo smirks in our direction and drops a deadly kick to the boy's ribcage. Hana cringes as we hear several bones crack. The boy wakes up suddenly, fear emanating from his eyes. Bravo kicks him a few more times, until I see deep scarlet pouring from his lips.

Bravo turns to Lucy, who, by some miracle has not woken up. He grabs one of her long blonde ponytails and drags her out of the crevice by her hair. Hero gasps and reaches out for her, but he is in too much pain to move.

Lucy's eyes fly open and she panics, trying to escape though she has no idea where she is or what is happening. Bravo slams a giant foot down on her chest, holding her in place and knocking the wind out of her.

A demented smile spreading across his face, he looks from Hero to Lucy to us and back to Lucy. He brings the machete over his head with both hands, and everything seems to happen in slow motion.

Hana squeezes her eyes closed, sensing what will happen. Hero's eyes are huge and glassy as he screams out Lucy's name. Bravo looks sadistic and mad. Lucy is looking into Hero's eyes, a mixture of confusion and fear pooling inside them. She does not see what is coming for her. I suppose it is better that way.

Bravo slams the machete down on Lucy's neck, decapitating her in one clean cut. The disgusting sound of blade meeting flesh and bone echoes through the cave. Hero's screams and Bravo's evil cackle follow. Lucy's head rolls down the small slope and into the darkness. Blood spurts from the wound at her neck, leaving a huge pool around Bravo and the body.

Hero is a mess; sobbing, screaming and choking on his own blood. His eyes meet mine in a silent plea and I step forward with my knife to put him out of his misery, but Bravo throws his massive forearm across my chest to stop me. I stumble backwards, unprepared for the impact.

Hana speaks up in protest, "Bravo come on, just let us end him. It's inhumane, these kids didn't do anything to us."

Bravo glares at her, his nostrils flaring.

"No." He orders, "We leave him here. He'll be dead by the recap. We'll let his little friend keep him company."

I repress a shiver as I look toward Lucy's body. The entire scenario seems unreal and dreamlike. I have seen great amounts of torture and brutality from years of watching the Games. Yet nothing could have prepared me for what I just witnessed. I doubt I will ever be able to erase the scene from my mind. Bravo has already begun to walk away and I see that Hana is following him. I take one last look at the sobbing boy, careful to avoid looking at the bloody body on the floor next to him, before turning away and following my allies. I can practically hear Finnick's disappointment as I walk away.

**Noah Cooley**

We're stumbling through the dark in silence, no sounds but our footsteps, frantic breathing and rapid heartbeats. One hand is clinging to Riah's and the other is clutching my knife. We have no idea where we are going, nor can we see anything. Riah trips and falls to the rocky floor, almost taking me with her. She yelps in pain, but I pull her to her feet quickly. We stop, silently waiting for any sounds, hoping that we lost whoever we had heard in the distance. After a full minute of complete stillness, we exhale. We lost them. I turn to Riah and open my mouth to say something, when suddenly bright lights are shining on my face, blinding me.

"Surprise."

The lights are lowered and I find myself staring into the faces of the deadly tributes from Two.

Without a second thought I throw my arm backward across Riah's stomach, flinging her to the ground and hopefully out of harm's way. I thrust my knife into the darkness before me and smile when I feel it come into contact with flesh. A low growl escapes Audrina and I blindly reach out my hands to push her backward.

I expect her to slam into another cave wall or stumble and fall to the ground. I most certainly do not expect for her to disappear.

Screams echo throughout the cave as Audrina falls down whatever I just pushed her into.

"_Audrina!" _Crisis screams, shining his flashlight at the ground. A loud thud is heard in the distance, Audrina hit the floor. I vaguely wonder what could be down there, but before I have time to get distracted I take advantage of Crisis's vulnerability and give him a shove into the same black hole Audrina just fell down, grabbing his flashlight before he disappeared.

"Noah!" Riah shrieks, running toward me. I catch her in my arms and guide her away from the hole.

Once we are far enough away, we stop. I lean against the cool wall of the cave and attempt to calm my breathing and make sense of whatever just happened. Riah throws her arms around my neck and whispers into my ear, telling me how glad she is that I'm okay. But I hardly hear her. My mind is racing a mile a minute, desperately wondering where Audrina and Crisis have just ended up.

They fell down another hole in the ground and as far as I know, survived.

I peel myself away from Riah and shine my flashlight around the ground, noticing that it is covered in holes. Most of them very tiny, but a few of them large enough for a person to fall through. It is a miracle we didn't trip into them while we were running. The holes seem to stretch on for miles down the tunnel, growing larger and closer together the deeper in. I approach a medium sized hole and shine the light down into it, seeing nothing but blackness.

I pull Riah close to me and lead her out of the tunnel, careful to avoid any holes on the way. Never have I been so confused and terrified. _What is this place?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this arena is just full of surprises isn't it! I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, and I'm sorry that it isn't as long as some of the other ones, but some will be long and others won't. I'm also not the biggest fan of this chapter, and I'm sorry that there are only four POVs but I'm trying to do less in one chapter and make them a little longer. I promise, even though I'm going out of order your tribute will get hisher fair share of narration!**

**For those who's tributes have died, please message me if you would like to transfer his/her points. You may only transfer them to one person, and you must PM me. I will delete the points if you send it in a review.**

**Corbin Devereux, District 3**

**Lucy Wells, District 11**

**Go vote on the new poll!**

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**Message me if you have any questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**** *I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)****

******For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories: ****

****The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)****

****The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)****

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads! **

**-_Becca_**


	8. Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Off with your head<em>  
><em>Dance 'til you're dead<em>  
><em>Heads will roll<em>  
><em>Heads will roll<em>  
><em>Heads will roll<em>  
><em>On the floor<em>  
><em>Looking glass<em>  
><em>Take the past<em>  
><em>Shut your eyes<em>  
><em>You realize<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana Morale<strong>

"We need to leave, Harbor." I say in a hushed tone the second I am sure that Bravo is asleep. I've been feeling anxious every since I saw little Lucy's head roll down that slope. She didn't deserve to die that way, no one did. Except for maybe Bravo. Regardless, it terrified me. The maniacal brutality of my ally opened my eyes.

I came here to win. I _have _to win. For my sister. Forward will die without the medication the Capitol can provide her. I thought that teaming up with the Career pack would heighten my chances of winning, but now I can see that it might actually be crippling me.

Ariadne was the first death of the Games. The girl was gorgeous and quick with a spear, if she hadn't had the intelligence of a rock, she would have been useful. Bravo is proving himself to be even more idiotic, adding in the extra dose of testosterone and sheer insanity, he is a ticking time bomb. Crisis and Audrina are so far gone, I find myself seriously considering how I ever thought of them as strong allies. When they're not lusting over some poor tribute's spilt blood, they're either tearing each other's clothes off or searching for their next victims. Yes, a lot of help they were. We sent them off with the scrawny boy from Three ages ago and they had yet to return. We had heard two cannons since then though, one for sure being Lucy, we could only assume the other belonged to District Three.

I turn to Harbor again, he is looking between myself and Bravo. I vaguely wonder if he can hear us, but his snores are more than enough to drown out our whispered voices, and there is no way he would be smart enough to pretend to be asleep.

"Okay." Harbor finally agrees, nodding nervously. "How much stuff do you think we can take without waking him? We'll never make it without any supplies."

I look toward the tent that is filled with out weapons, supplies and food given to us by sponsors. He is right, of course. There is one benefit to joining the Career pack, we have received several generous gifts of food since the Games began. We have not, however, received anything since Lucy's death. I have a feeling that the decapitation of an innocent little girl was too much, even by Capitol standards. Another reason that we should leave, Harbor and I are the only Careers that aren't insane. We would be able to survive longer and rack up sponsors of our own.

I whisper all of this to Harbor, and he seems to be growing more and more confident in his decision as I speak. We quietly make our way to the supply tent and begin filling two backpacks with supplies and food. I am in the process of strapping knives to the inside of my jacket when I hear footsteps in the distance. To their credit, they are trying extremely hard to be quiet, but silence is an impossible feat in this cave. Every sound echoes off the stone walls. I nudge Harbor and tilt my head toward the opening of the tent, and we both move to peak our heads out.

I cannot see anyone directly, but there are four shadows on the floor, diminishing any hope that the intruders were only Audrina and Crisis returning to camp. No, these are our enemies. Harbor hands me a spear and a machete and arms himself with two daggers. We tiptoe out of the tent and toward the shadows, hoping that we can handle the situation with little violence, preferably without waking Bravo.

I glance toward his sleeping bag and gasp when I find it empty. I turn to tell Harbor, but I am interrupted by a series of ear splitting screams and a cannon. Something hits the toe of my boot. A bloody, mutilated head lays at my feet.

_Oh, fuck. _

**Celeste DeWynter **

The sound that escapes my mouth is not human.

Aurora's decapitated body lays lifeless before me, unmoving except for the steady flow of blood sputtering from her neck.

I knew it was risky sneaking into the Career camp. Only now does it cross my mind how completely and utterly suicidal it was. We had no time to react. The brute from District One seemed to vaporize from the darkness slicing his machete through Aurora's unsuspecting neck before we even had a chance to raise our weapons.

Vaguely I feel Daniel wrap his arm around my waist and shove me behind him. Hana and Harbor appear from the darkness and stare at the scene before them, conflicted. I briefly wonder why they are not fighting with Bravo, when I hear it for the second time tonight. The unmistakeable and unforgettable sound of blade meeting flesh and bone, of a skull smashing against the stone floor. A cannon sounds, pulling me back from my state of confusion. Holden is dead. I snap back to reality and notch an arrow on my bow, prepared to send it through Bravo's temple when I realize he is holding his machete against Daniel's throat.

Time freezes, and everything happens in slow motion.

Blood drips from the blade of the machete, making tiny little splashes on the floor below us. Bravo's eyes, burning with bloodlust and madness, lock with mine. It is as if he is daring me to make a move, to attempt to kill him. I am aware at this moment that I have lost. He has killed two of my allies in a matter of seconds, and he is about to murder the boy I have grown to love. I am next, he has been saving me for last. Four heads will roll tonight, I am sure of it.

Suddenly, Bravo's eyes widen, and a strangled groan escapes his lips. He falls to the ground, screaming in pain. His arms reach frantically to his back and my eyes follow. There, lodged between his shoulder blades, is a dagger. I look up and see that Harbor, who had previously been holding two knives, is now holding only one.

Hana rushes toward us, and grabs Bravo by the hair, pulling him upward, leaving his chest in perfect access. She locks eyes with me and gives the slightest nod and I send an arrow through his heart. The cannon sounds instantaneously.

Hana lets Bravo's body fall and kicks it to the side, a metal claw will reach down and collect it any minute.

Harbor steps forward and offers his hand to Daniel.

"I couldn't stomach any more decapitations." Hana says, a sad smile crossing her face. "Allies?"

I narrow my eyes and look between her and Harbor, but I know my decision.

"If it hadn't been for you, neither of us would be alive right now." I say. I glance at Daniel and take his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. I shudder inwardly at how close I came to losing him tonight.

Daniel nods and squeezes my hand in return.

"Allies."

**Aphrodite Gleam**

I feel the warmth of the sunlight and Lex's steady, strong heartbeat as I slowly drift back into consciousness. No wanting to open my eyes yet, I curl into Lex, pressing my cheek against his warm chest and wrapping my leg around his torso.

It is the beginning of the third day in the arena, and I must say, it is going much better than the previous one. I recall waking up yesterday, uncomfortable, cold and parched. Not to mention the pounding in my head and the hollow feeling of my stomach. It felt as if all hope was lost. We were in a strange place with hardly any means of survival, besides weapons. We walked and searched for half of the day, until we found a small stream of water. After we had quenched our thirst, we followed it, hoping to find it's source, when we found a large, open area. There was a small waterfall in the corner, pouring out into the stream, and a huge opening in the ceiling, looking out into the night sky. We curled up into our shared sleeping bag to watch the death recap. The boy from Three, little girl from Eleven, girl from Four, boy from Ten, and finally the massive boy from One were all dead. I wondered who managed to kill the boy from One, sending them a silent thank you as I watched his face fade from the sky. As the anthem drew to a close, a tiny silver parachute drifted down from the sky and into my lap. Inside was a package of wheat crackers, two apples and a generous serving of beef jerky.

It was small, but it was all we needed to hold on. We had sponsors, not all hope was lost.

Now, even though I wake up with the uncomfortable feeling of hunger, it is not as severe as before, and I have a feeling that today will be fine.

"Morning, beautiful." Lex mumbles, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of my head.

"Good morning yourself." I say, lifting my eyes to meet his. He is smiling back at me.

"How can you look at me like that when we're in such a horrible place?" I ask him, brushing his messy hair away from his eyes, but it is no use, it just falls back.

"It wouldn't matter where we are, Aph. I'm here with you. I can't hate this place, and I can't hate these Games, because they brought us together."

_And it'll tear us apart, _I think bitterly, before abolishing the thought from my mind.

"Me too." I agree. "I just wish we had been brought together under different circumstances."

Lex looks at me sadly, and I think I can almost see tears brimming in his dark eyes, but he blinks them away before I can be sure. He sits up and pulls me back against his chest.

"We can only play with the cards we've been given."

He is right, and I hate him for it.

We both sit up and split the remainder of our rations for breakfast. It is uncomfortable, and I chew on a piece of beef jerky reluctantly. We both know full well that this could be our last meal. We could die today. We could live and be unable to find food. There is no telling what the day has in store for us and I suddenly feel foolish for feeling hopeful when I woke up.

Just because yesterday had a happy ending does not mean that life is sunshine and rainbows from here on out. The only reason our sponsors sent us food was because we murdered Eliot and Phoebe in cold blood. Those actions should never get to be rewarded. We will receive no more free food unless we take more lives, and that is not something I want to have to do.

"Lex." I whisper hoarsely. "What are we going to do?"

He hears the desperation in my voice and for once, does not know how to respond. It feels like days before anyone speaks, or moves.

"I don't know, Aph. I wish I did, and I'm sorry." He kisses my head again and pulls me pack against his chest.

We are both lying on our backs, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. My eyes travel from the sky, downward to the opening in the ceiling. It seems to be only about thirty feet above us. The rocks around the edge jut out just enough for one to place their feet. The idea consumes my mind and I sit up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Lex asks frantically, reaching for his knife.

I point upward to the sky, my eyes wide and shining brightly with this new discovery.

"We can climb out. The land above us, all the grass? We weren't given enough time to get a good look at it, but I would bet anything there's animals up there. We hunt them, grab enough grass to kindle a fire bring it back down here. We'll have food!"

Lex looks doubtful at first, glancing from me to the steep walls of the cave. I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly, giving him a small smile.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

He can't argue with that. Glancing up at the sky one more time, he finally nods.

"Okay. Up we go."

**Audrina Prescott**

I immediately become aware of three things as my mind drifts back into consciousness. One, my head feels ready to explode. Two, there is a burning sensation on my left forearm, which I immediately recognize as the familiar feeling of a mild knife cut. Three, Crisis's heavy, muscular body is sprawled across mine, making it impossible to move.

"Crisis." I say, intending it to sound intimidating, but it comes out as a weak whisper. I clear my throat and muster up enough strength to shove Crisis off of me. He awakes with a start and an instinctual growl escapes his throat.

"Easy, tiger. It's me."

He exhales in relief and sits up, running his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" He asks, looking toward me with concern.

"I've been better. You?"

"Same. Where the fuck are we?"

"Like I know. District Seven pushed us in."

I rub my eyes and stand up, trying to ignore the nausea I feel. I look around, seeing nothing but darkness, until my eyes stop on a dim light in the distance.

"Crisis" I whisper, helping him to his feet and pointing in the direction of the light. I look into his eyes, silently asking if we should go. He nods in agreement and we grab our backpacks and walk in the direction of the light. I never let go of Crisis's hand, gripping it tightly in fear of the nausea and dizziness overcoming me. He doesn't question it.

As we approach the light, we find ourselves standing in a metal doorway facing a long hallway, there are the same dim lightbulbs on the ceiling spaced out every six feet or so. It stretches for what seems like miles.

"Left or right?" Crisis asks me.

"Left." I say, and he doesn't argue. We set off in that direction, but it doesn't take long until we come across another fork in the road. We alternate between left and right turns, and we have been walking for well over an hour when a door appears in front of us.

My eyebrows draw together in confusion as I study the door. It is metal, like the one we originally stood in, with a small metal slot near the top, about a foot wide. Before I can act, Crisis's hand is on the doorknob and he twists it open.

Nothing can prepare me for the sight before us. There are boxes upon boxes, filled to the brim with food, cans of soup and vegetables, dried fruit, beef jerky, crackers and several types of bread and biscuits. There are bottles of water, flashlights, medication and other supplies, more than we have ever seen in one place.

Without a word or a second thought, Crisis steps over the threshold and into the room. Instantaneously, there is an explosion, fire and smoke erupt from the center of the room and force me backwards, slamming me into the opposite wall.

The last thing I hear before blacking out once more is an inhuman scream coming from the burning room, and my own terrified voice, screaming out the name of the only person who has ever cared for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Hunger Games! Are you guys all excited to see the movie! I'm so beyond ecstatic! Who's going to see it at midnight? :) Also, thanks for being so patient with me, I know it's been awhile since the last update!<strong>

**For those who's tributes have died, please message me if you would like to transfer his/her points. You may only transfer them to one person, and you must PM me. I will delete the points if you send it in a review.**

**Aurora Spring, District 4**

**Holden Rancocas, District 10**

**Bravo Poise, District 1**

**Go vote on the new poll!**

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)**

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads!**

**-Becca**


	9. The Other Side

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>How long<br>How long will I slide  
>Separate my side<br>I don't, I don't believe it's bad  
>Slittin my throat<br>It's all I ever  
>Turn me on take me for a hard ride<br>Burn me out leave me on the other side  
>I yell and tell it that<br>It's not a friend  
>I tear it down, I tear it down<br>And then it's born again_

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick<strong>

I'm pacing. Pacing. Always pacing. I look toward the massive Capitol bed where Annie's tiny body is engulfed in soft blankets. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, when she's not having nightmares of course.

Thankfully she didn't see the first beheading, the poor little girl from Eleven. I recall how almost every mentor in the viewing room screamed in absolute horror when it happened. Seeder had been beside herself with grief. Obviously, there had been virtually no hope for Lucy to win the Games, but no one deserved to die by such horrific means.

I stop pacing and turn back to the television when I hear someone begin to speak. I sit down in front of the screen and bring my fingers to my lips. Five years of this and it never gets better. Never.

_Yes it does, Finnick. At least this year you're not sending the love of your life into the arena. At least you didn't lose her. _

I turn to look at Annie's sleeping form once more. In her sleep, her face looks calm and youthful, not marked by the stress and worry and fear of the daytime. I feel tears in my eyes and force myself to look away. It could be worse. I could be in this position without her, but I'm not. She made it. She lived because of me, and I have to believe I can do the same for Aurora or Harbor. Preferably Aurora.

I turn back to the screen, split between the insane girl from Nine, roasting a rabbit's carcass over a small fire, Aurora and her allies, walking through the tunnels, and Hana and Harbor, rifling through the supply tent and preparing for their escape. I feel a sense of pride wash over me that Harbor is finally beginning to prove himself.

However that pride is quickly replaced with imminent fear as I turn back to Aurora's screen, noticing for the first time exactly where they are headed. Straight into the Careers' camp.

I look frantically between the door, the screen and Annie's sleeping form. Aurora is walking straight into a death trap, I'm sure of it. Annie and I agreed that she was our choice to win, if we could help it. If I don't get myself down to the Viewing Room soon, I'll be unable to rack up sponsors and send her the supplies she needs to survive.

I make a rash decision and dash out the door, praying that Annie stays asleep through whatever is about to happen on the screen.

**Infinity**

Never in my nineteen years as a mentor, have I acquired a tribute like Roman. I don't think any mentor has ever seen a tribute like her. I have scarcely left the control room since the Games began, feeling the need to keep a watchful eye on my little one.

I stare at her screen intently, watching as the gleefully skins another rabbit, playing with the blood, painting red designs on the snow white fur. She adds the pelt to her collection and sets off to roast her kill over her crude but sufficient fire. So far she has made due. I have hardly gotten any sponsors for her, though just as well, she hasn't needed them. She has supplies, weapons, a steady water source inside the cave, plenty of food and the means to get it, a shelter far away from the other tributes that any of them have yet to discover.

I hate to get ahead of myself, but District Nine may actually have a victor this year. The other tributes have vastly underestimated my little Roman.

I turn away from the screen and watch for the other tributes. District Two are still unconscious on level three. The boy from Eleven is holding onto his life by a thread, thrashing in fever induced nightmares, undoubtedly about his District Partner. Finnick and Cecelia are on the phone with sponsors, while Woof stares into the TV screen unblinking. I follow his gaze and discover the group known to us as the Anti-Careers are heading straight into the Career camp. Looks like Panem is in for some action.

Yawning, I look back to Roman who has curled up with her several rabbit pelts and is drifting off to sleep. Looking down at my watch I notice that it is nearly four in the morning, and with one last look at Roman, I decide to head off to bed for the first time since the gong.

Surely, nothing can go wrong in a few hours.

**Annie**

"Finnick! _Finnick!_" I hardly recognize these screams as my own. In fact, I feel as if I am not in my own body, but an outsider, watching the scene from afar.

I awoke after hearing the door slam, which was evidently Finnick leaving. I didn't think anything of it, but decided to watch the Games after I realized I wouldn't be falling back asleep any time soon.

And that was when it happened. Bravo materialized out of the darkness and took off Aurora's head before anyone could realize what was happening. The haze started to creep in, then. Memories of Lucas flooded my mind before I had a chance to push them away.

The blood.

The glassy, unsuspecting look in his eyes as his head rolled away from his body.

The hallucinations. The nightmares. It was all coming back after I had tried so hard to keep it at bay. I can feel myself losing control with each passing second, yet I cannot tear my eyes away from the screen.

Suddenly it is there again. The sickening sound of blade slicing through flesh and bone, the horrible crack as the skull hits the floor, followed by the body, making a loud thump.

I can't. I can't. I need Finnick.

I disengage completely, giving way to the haze that creeps into the corners of my mind and slowly takes over.

"Finnick! Lucas! Lucas! Mags! Finnick!"

But I am screaming in vain. No one ever comes. I curl into the corner and rock myself back and forth, replaying the image of Lucas in my head.

All the faces blur together and suddenly there are hundreds of heads rolling. They are all at my feet, blank stares capturing their last emotion; fear.

First Lucas's head. Aurora. Holden. Finnick. Mags. Filippa. Avan. My mother and father. President Snow. Seneca Crane. Every person I have ever known is decapitated on the floor with me. I can't control the screams any more. They are controlling me. My hands find my hair, and my fingernails dig into the flesh of my scalp. _Stop. Please, stop this. Stop._

The door opens and a blinding white light floods into the room.

"Finnick!" I call out in a hoarse screech.

But it is not him. It is two white Peacekeepers who each grab me by an arm and drag me from the room, kicking and screaming.

"Don't touch me! Don't! Put me back, leave me here. Finnick is coming! I want Finnick!"

One of them reaches out to hit me and searing pain blurs my vision even more and I slowly begin to drift into unconsciousness.

"I don't know why they don't just off this one already. More trouble than good if you ask me."

**Enobaria**

If I could reach my arms through this screen and rip that girl to shreds, I would. Frankly, I am shocked at her actions. I had been under the impression that she could not wait to kill Crisis. Though I didn't think she would mind all that much if a fire took him opposed to her own knife, at least not enough to be this upset about it. But I know that is not the reason behind her tears. She actually cares about the boy. I saw the look of terror when the room exploded. She does not want him dead, and I doubt she even knew how she felt until it happened. How _dare _she? How could she show such weakness? I have trained this girl since she was six years old, turning her into a strong, lethal fighter.

There are few, _very few,_ Trainees that I put so much attention into. First there was Tempest, she was the first tribute I mentored, and she was runner up. She would have won, had it not been for her hunger-driven hallucinations leading her straight off of a cliff. District Eight won that year, _such_ an embarrassment. After Tempest I had two girls, Ione and Brynn, that I put every once of my effort into. I put them through hell. I tortured them, I made them train through the night with no rest. I locked them in dark rooms and refused to feed them for days. I tried to drown them. I made them endure unbearable heat and cold. I set them against packs of Trainees, just to see if they could survive, and they did. They both won their games.

I had always taken a special interest in Audrina and her sister, Clove. They had been brought to the Center after their father, a hated victor, had been murdered. There were always rumors that Milo Prescott had tried to train his little girls on his own. He left them to live alone, with nothing but each other, enough food and water just to get by, and a set of knives. They were animals, dehumanized and desensitized to any and all forms of brutality. The psychologist was traumatized after she tried to treat them, they were lost causes. To everyone but me. Their father may have destroyed their humanity, crushed their ability to love and feel, but I could make something out of them. I could make them strong and dangerous. I could make them victors.

Well, I thought I could until that stupid boy had to go and step into that disaster waiting to happen. I hardly recognize the girl on the screen right now, screaming and crying out for him. Does she realize that her sponsors must be dropping like flies?

I run my sharpened fingernails through my jet black hair as she drags his mangled body from the burning room. She shakes him and presses her lips to his, pounding her tiny hands on his chest in a mad attempt to revive him. I lean back in my chair and smirk. The scene is so emotionally charged, it would probably break my heart if I had one.

Suddenly there is a sharp knock on my door. Sighing, I go to answer it. Brutus stands before me with a thrilled look on his face, holding a single sheet of paper. Furrowing my eyebrows I snatch it from him and study it. The sheet is filled with names, silly names, of rich Capitol citizens. Across from each name are donation amounts, immeasurable amounts of money.

"Whatever your girl is doing, its working." Brutus says, gesturing to the screen.

I hand him the paper and cross the room in two quick strides. Amazingly, Audrina has managed to bring Crisis back. He is sputtering up a sickening mixture of thick red blood and ash and his legs and torso are covered in burns, but he is alive.

"Sponsors are pouring in by the minute, I guess the Capitol enjoys a Career who actually has a soul."

"Funny. I was convinced she was hollow inside until this moment, I guessed this would have been her tragic end."

"Looks like the odds are in her favor today." Brutus says, elbowing me in the ribs. I flash him a gold-encrusted smile.

"Alright, what do they need? Looks like we have enough money to send them just about anything."

"That we do. Okay Crisis is going to need burn cream, and lots of it. They'll both need albuterol to clear their lungs and lots of water. Any that they had was most likely destroyed by the explosion."

I nod, and we both head off to the Control room to inform Seneca and then to the official Mentor's Viewing Room. I settle into one of the plush velvet chairs as I watch my tribute. Crisis's head is in her lap and she is silently stroking his hair. Her hears have finally stopped, but she has yet to regain control over her emotions. I smile as the three parachutes drift down. The medium sized one containing the burn medication lands next to her. She pops it open and reads the message I sent with it.

_Don't make me regret this, Drina. You better know what you're doing. -E_

What I do not anticipate is the look of pure hatred as she stares directly into the camera.

Oh, I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you all like the movie? :) PM me and let me know what you thought!<strong>

**No deaths in this chapter! Let me know if you would like to see more mentor POVs periodically. :)**

**IMPORTANT: I have not decided who will be victor yet. So I decided to let the votes influence my decision. I believe that the remaining twelve all have an equal chance of winning. So get everyone you know to come vote for your tribute, because the amount of points each tribute has will influence my decisions regarding their deaths. Remember you can only send votes in reviews, not PMs! Because I get too confused and it all turns into a huge mess.**

**Go vote on the new poll!**

**Same thing goes for voting this time around!**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)**

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads!**

**Also, the names of Annie's family and friends come from ravenclawfever's story; _Annie_. Which you should all go read if you haven't! It's amazing!**

**-Becca**


	10. Lover Is Childlike

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>See the fish swimming upstream<br>Back to the hills  
>Want no part in the whale watch<br>If you couldn't tell  
>My lover ain't Christlike<br>But my lover is childlike_

* * *

><p><strong>Hero De Lacroix<strong>

I know I must be near the end. I was never a real contender anyways. Lucy most definitely wasn't, but if we'd had a choice, we would have rather taken our own lives together rather than die in such horrific ways.

I think I saw Bravo's face in the sky last night. I hope I did, and it wasn't just a part of these fever induced nightmares plaguing my sleep.

I don't know how long it has been since Lucy died. All I know is that no one has found me. No one has helped me. My ribs are still aching. My head is pulsating, and it feels as if someone is repeatedly bashing in my skull with a rock. My entire body aches. My throat and mouth are parched. My stomach is empty and my body feels so heavy that I cannot move.

I find myself wishing Bravo had just killed me too. In the moment, I was relieved when they left me alive. I thought someone would find me. I thought Chaff would send me some food or water, or maybe even medicine. I thought I had been given a gift when the Careers walked away from me. No. I had been given a death sentence.

I attempt to open my eyes, but even the small amount of sunlight gleaming down from the holes in the ceiling blind me and I close them immediately. The images in my mind have become fuzzy. It's only a matter of time now.

Somehow, the thought relaxes me and the pain no longer seems so severe. My mind becomes fuzzy, but in a pleasant way. The pain in my chest significantly lessens until I can feel nothing at all. I feel like I am floating. I am weightless.

My mind drifts to my family back home in Eleven. I think of all my little brothers and sisters and know they are watching me right now. I hope they are not sad. I want to reach out to them. I want to tell them not to cry, that I don't feel any pain.

I think of Lucy, and how her family must be mourning. I wonder if anyone is mourning me too. I wonder how our District feels. I think it must anger them, to see two young children, forced into a place where they had no hope of escaping. Two children who only ever wanted to go home, and knew deep down that they never would.

I think of the fields and orchards, where we would all work during Harvest. The older kids complained about it, but the younger ones always loved it. Harvest meant we didn't have to go to school. It meant we could be outside in the warm sunlight all day, climbing in trees, laughing and singing to the mockingjays.

They let us children climb the tallest trees. My sister, Claire, her friend named Rue and Rue's little brother, Cole. We loved it, climbing through the tree tops to see who could reach the highest fruit. We would whistle and sing and hum throughout the day, giggling as the mockingjays mimicked our songs, and tried to see who could come up with the most complex tunes. Rue always had the loveliest voice though, and the mockingjays favored her. They would repeat our songs for a moment or two, as if testing them out, but always return to Rue's. It was her four note whistle that always signaled the end of the work day.

I am overcome with emotion as I remember my District and how I will never see it again. I will never climb the trees, feeling like I am on top of the world. I will never feel the sunlight on my skin. I will never again eat the sweet fruit, we were allowed only one piece each per day, but it hadn't mattered. To us, it seemed like enough. I will never sing and laugh with my friends.

Even teeming with cruel Peacekeepers and starving children, District Eleven is my home. My home that I will never return to.

With that thought, a light appears behind my eyes, but it is not painful or blinding. It is warm, welcoming, like the sunlight shining through the trees at home. The light gets brighter and Lucy is there, strong and alive. She reaches out one of her small, pale hands and I take it. Warmth engulfs my body at once.

"Where are we going?" I hear my own voice ask.

She smiles, "Home."

In the distance, a cannon sounds.

**Crisis Cavitch**

"So you're supposed to shake it, take the cap off and inhale." Audrina says, reading the instructions that Brutus and Enobaria sent with the medication.

The last thing I remember is seeing the room piled with goods, I don't even recall stepping into it. Apparently Audrina dragged me out of the flames and shut the door behind us. She said she thought I was dead and she had missed the cannon, but she wouldn't give up.

I don't understand why she didn't just let me die, it's what she's wanted all along. The only thing I can figure is that she so desperately wants me dead by her own hand, that she would risk her own life to revive me just so she could kill me a second time. God, she really is crazy.

After she slathered me with the burn medication, she dragged me far from the burning room. From where I'm laying I can see another door, presumably leading into another booby trapped supply room. No way in hell are either of us going near that.

"I know you want to sleep, but you still have ash in your lungs." Audrina hands me a clear plastic tube.

"I don't know if I trust this." I try to smirk at her, but I'm in so much pain that it quickly turns into a wince.

She takes the tube back from me and shakes it vigorously, then after popping off the cap, she presses it gently between my lips.

"Good, now breathe in a few times, okay?"

I do as she tells me, vaguely wondering who this girl is and what she did with the lethal killer I've known since we were ten. The thought escapes me quickly though, as the medication begins to work. It feels as if my lungs are expanding with each inhalation. Finally she removes the tube from my mouth.

"Better?" She asks me, smiling slightly.

"So much better. Now you, you inhaled just as much smoke and ash as I did."

She glares at me, disliking the fact that I called her out on a weakness. She already refused the burn cream, even though her forearms are severely red and blistered. I didn't fight it though, already planning to put it on her while she sleeps.

"Please? They obviously sent it for both of us, and I'm in no position to help you if you get sick."

"Just kill me, then. It would make things easier on you anyways."

I am not surprised at what she says, but I am surprised at my reaction.

"No. You didn't kill me. I'm not going to kill you."

Her bitter laugh fills the hallway.

"Well, quite a turnaround from where we started off, isn't it?"

I laugh too, thinking of that first day in the Capitol before the parade.

"I guess so." I say, offering her a small smile and pushing the second tube of medication toward her. Pleading with my eyes. This time she doesn't protest.

"Tell me a story." I say to Audrina some time later. My head is in her lap again, and she is applying more medicine to the mangled flesh on my face and neck.

"A story?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "Crisis, I don't have stories. Not good ones at least."

"Audrina Prescott, I refuse to believe that there has never been a pleasant moment in your life."

She considers this while rubbing medicine on my chest. I feel my heartbeat quicken, and hope she doesn't notice it.

"I don't have many. And I know you don't either. We come from the same place."

"I have happy memories!" I say, defending myself.

She scoffs, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

_Like when I woke up and realized that you saved me._

"Ah- well." I falter for a moment, struggling to think of a happy memory that doesn't directly involve her. "Training!"

"Training?" She asks, but I can see the smile on her lips too. Most of the time, training was our favorite part of our lives. It was the only time we were good at something.

"Yeah. The first time I ever hit all the targets during spear throwing. I was twelve. I don't think I have ever felt more happiness in my entire life."

She laughs, no doubt remembering that way, or at least what happened after it.

"Yeah and then Cato went after you and missed two of his targets. And you had the nerve to laugh at him. Which, if I remember correctly, is what earned you..."

She concentrates for a moment, as if trying to remember. Finally she does and lefts the bottom left corner of my shirt, revealing an ugly scar just below my ribcage.

"_...this_ scar." She finishes, and runs her calloused fingers over the rough flesh. I try to calm my breathing and deny how much this small action makes me want her.

"I remember how you and Cato became best friends after that day. Brutus let him torture you long enough to teach you your lesson, and the rest of us got to watch. Pure entertainment."

"Hey! I got a few good hits in there too!" I am smiling more and more as we continue to reminisce.

"I know you did! My sister was trying to hide how worried she was about him and everyone was teasing her about it."

Clove and Cato always did have a thing for each other. I think it started on her first official day of training, Clove was so lethal and had enough previous training that she was put in with our age group even though she was three years younger than us. Cato had tried to take her knife and she threw it at his head, intentionally missing by only a few centimeters. He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, but somehow she flipped them both and had him pinned until Ares, one of our trainers, peeled them off of each other and they were carted away to solitary confinement. They had been inseparable ever since.

Thinking of Clove and Cato makes me remember all of our friends: Tero, Ivy, Isobel and Gaven. We were like a family, the strongest of our age group and the ones to be feared. Almost every single one of my scars had come from one of them, and Audrina too. We fought each other because if we wanted to be the best, we had to fight the best.

"Your turn, Drina. What's your favorite memory?"

She exhales, clearly not wanting to venture deeper into these memories that carry so much emotion. But she will anyways.

"The day I was reaped." She whispers almost inaudibly.

"What? Why?" I ask, genuinely shocked.

"Because it meant Clove wouldn't have to go in yet. It was her first year, and she wasn't ready yet. I didn't care who it was, I just didn't want her name to come out of that bowl. You and I both know that they fill that thing with more Trainee names than anyone else."

It's true. Our District is rather wealthy, considering. No one ever takes any tesserae because they don't need it. So to make the bowl appear fuller, they dump in extra slips of paper with our names on them.

"You're more protective of her than you let show."

"She doesn't need it though. She can protect herself, we've all seen it. She's strong and dangerous and she would have done well even if her name had been called. I just knew I couldn't bear to watch my baby sister die."

Her fingers are toying with my hair, and I understand how hard it must be for her to admit this.

"What have these Games done to us, Audrina?" I ask. I know that she knows what I am talking about.

"It's real now." She answers. "All our lives, we've been told that the only thing we can do is kill. Fight, kill, murder. So we can bring pride and riches to our District. We get in here, and we're given a new perspective. It wasn't the only thing. We had friends, we had family. We would laugh and smile. We..." She stops for a moment and clears her throat. It occurs to me that she is fighting back tears and I find that I am too. This is a relevation for both of us.

"We loved each other. We cared about each other." She continues, "They told us we couldn't. They told us we didn't know how. We did all along though, in our own way, we did."

We are both quiet then. Absorbing this new information and allowing the silent tears to stream down our faces. Just this once, though, we do not tease or judge. Just this once, we ignore it.

**Riah Hutchinson**

"I'm starving." Noah complains from his sleeping bag, groaning in pain.

I know the feeling, which is precisely why I'm not very bothered by our lack of food. I'm used to being starving. It comes with being from Twelve. I live in the Seam, but I look like I come from the town, meaning I'm rejected by both. I don't look like the Seam kids, and they don't accept me. I'm too dirty and skinny to be from town, so they don't let me near them either.

"I know, Noah. I'm sorry. I would hunt, but there's not many resources and no game in here."

Things have been tense ever since Noah pushed Crisis and Audrina down one of the holes. They didn't die. We heard cannons later that day, but their faces never showed up in the sky. I could tell that Noah is worried. He doesn't know where they went, and he knows they'll come back at us with a vengeance.

We managed to find water after we put enough distance between ourselves and the holes, but we hadn't eaten since the morning before the Games. I make my way toward Noah and press my lips to his forehead, brushing his hair aside. He turns away from me sharply.

"Noah?" I whisper, wondering what I did wrong.

He sits up with his back to me, muscles tense.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice cold and sharp.

"I-I don't... I don't know, I-"

"Well, don't."

His words slice through me like a knife.

"What, Noah? What did I do wrong? Showed you some compassion? I said I'm sorry. I'm just as hungry as you are, but you don't see me complaining. We're doing the best we can." My words come out sharper than I had intended, but I can't help it. Rejection stings.

"No! No you're not! Ever since we got here, you've been telling me how your hunting skills helped save your family. Well, use some of your hunting skills and help save us."

"Noah, it doesn't work like tha-"

"It doesn't work like that?" He stands up now, throwing his sleeping bag to the side and towering over me.

"Was that your plan all along then? Since you're apparently so _immune_ to hunger? You were just going to let me starve and die, so you could take the supplies and survive?"

"Noah, you're not making any sense. Why would I want to kill you? And if I did, why would I waste time trying to starve you? Why wouldn't I just slit your throat in your sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we're in a televised death match? Maybe because one of us is going to have to kill the other one eventually, why not get it over with now? Apparently you've got it all planned out, don't you?"

Sighing, I reach to stroke his arm. He doesn't know what he's doing. It's hunger-driven anger and insanity, I see it all the time in the Seam.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screams, reaching for his dagger and holding it out in front of him.

I raise my arms up in front of me and take a few cautious steps back, but he follows me, a crazed glint in his eye.

"Noah, listen to me. You don't know what you're doing. You're hungry, and I'm sorry. We'll go find food right now, I promise. But you have to put the knife down."

My back is pushed up against the cave wall now and he is coming closer. Tears prick the back of my eyes and my throat becomes choked up.

"No."

With one final stride, he shoves his dagger into my ribcage, just barely missing my heart. A sharp, searing pain overcomes me. His eyes lose their glassy look immediately, bringing him back to reality.

"Riah? Riah! No!"

He yanks the knife out and pulls me against him, lowering us both to the floor.

I look up at him, tears are pouring down his cheeks. I give him a weak smile.

"You missed by just a bit." I whisper. It only makes him cry more.

"Riah, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I don't want you to die, I need you. I need you, dammit!"

"Shhh, Noah. It's okay. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"No. No I won't. I'm losing myself in here, Riah. I don't know what's happening to me."

Tears are streaming down my own face now and it is becoming harder to breathe. I reach up to touch his cheek.

"No you're not. You're going to be fine." I try to inhale, but it hurts. It is exasperating to speak.

"Listen to me. You have to get off this level. Go up to wear they dropped us in from or go down were Audrina and Crisis went, they obviously survived. Do not give up. Do not. You're going to win, or die trying."

He nods through his sobs.

"I'm so sorry." He says, repeating it over and over.

I close my eyes and it's not so bad anymore. I let my mind go completely blank, and it's just like falling asleep. Everything goes dark.

**Roman Caulder**

There's someone at my camp.

There are _two_ someones at my camp.

I crouch in the tall grass, watching. They are looking through my supplies, picking at the meat I have saved.

I think it should make me angry. It would make a sane person angry, wouldn't it? I imagine so.

I'm not upset. I'm glad they have come. I'm happy to have some new friends. It's been rather lonely up here, with no one to talk to but the stars and no one to play with but the bunnies.

Slowly I stand up, but I'm small and the grass still conceals me. I reach for a knife from my belt and aim for the blonde girl. I laugh to myself before throwing it toward her.

Oh, but she is quick. She is smart. She heard me. And she moved. But not before pushing the boy down.

The knife sticks in his calf and he falls into the embers of the previous night's fire, burning his palms.

How amusing. I move a tiny bit closer and watch the scene play out in front of me.

"What the hell was that?" The boy yells, rolling away from the fire and looking at his hands. Charred black, they are.

They girl pays him no attention. Her eyes are narrowed into slits as she scans the fields. Her eyes roam straight over me at first, but she stops and turns back in my direction and locks eyes with mine. Her eyes look like mine, clear grey and impossibly wide.

We stare at each other for several seconds. Then she smiles. I smile back.

She turns around to face the boy and pulls the knife from his leg.

"That's pretty deep." He says, examining his wound.

The girl nods, and the boy keeps talking.

"Did you see anything out there?"

"No. Not much." She says, her eyes care carefully trained on his.

He looks at his leg again.

"How bad is it? Do you think I can make it?"

She continues to stare, and I step closer. I am only a few yards away now, standing behind the boy. I watch the girl.

After a few seconds of silence, she answers.

"No."

"Wha-"

She plunges the knife into his heart in one swift motion.

She stares into his blank, nearly dead eyes and smiles, "It never would have worked between us, darling."

A cannon sounds and she stands up, locking eyes with me again.

"I know you. I know how you are. You and I aren't so different, Roman." She says, and she wipes the bloody knife on the sleeve of her jacket.

"No, we're not." I answer.

It seems I _have_ found a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Deaths:<strong>

**Hero De Lacroix**

**Riah Hutchinson**

**Lex Slawson**

**Message me point transfers please!**

****You are only allowed to send votes in the reviews, not PMs please!****

**IMPORTANT: I have not decided who will be victor yet. So I decided to let the votes influence my decision. I believe that the remaining twelve all have an equal chance of winning. So get everyone you know to come vote for your tribute, because the amount of points each tribute has will influence my decisions regarding their deaths.**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Bonus Points:  
><strong>

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)**

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads!**

****Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!****

**-Becca**


	11. Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>This will be my last confession<br>I love you, never felt like any blessing  
>Whispering like it's a secret<br>Only to condemn the one who hears it  
>With a heavy heart<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Kerwick <strong>

I'm picking at chicken bones, stripping them of every last piece of meat. I hadn't been completely sure of this new alliance, and I have to admit, I'm still watching my back for Crisis and Audrina to appear at any moment. However, Celeste and I had been starving and the amount of food sponsors had sent the Careers was unbelievable.

Celeste is supposed to be helping me prepare the food for everyone, but she hasn't touched the fruit I gave her to cut. Sighing, I wipe my hands off on my jacket and stand. I reach down to pull her up, but she doesn't take my hand. In fact, she does not look at me or acknowledge me at all. I gently place my hand under her elbow and help her to her feet, guiding her away from the camp and out of earshot.

"Cel," I start, in a vain attempt to capture her attention. I look into her glassy eyes, she is lost. Where, I do not know, but my Celeste is not here with me.

I brush her hair from her face and place my hands on either side of her face. I lock my eyes with her's and force her to stare into them, willing her to come back to me. Finally she blinks and her eyes lose their glass veil.

I give her a soft smile, "Welcome back."

She tries to return my smile, but it is lost before it can reach her eyes. I pull her to my chest, feeling a pang in my heart. I try to remember the day of the Reaping, the smiling, flirty girl that the cameras fell in love with. I try to remember the train, and the emotional, crying girl. I remember the chariot rides and the night before the Games. It pains me that this girl who had won me over by her ability to love and feel, is now empty and void of all emotion. The arena is getting to her, I can tell. It is getting to her the way it had started to get to Holden. The way it had gotten to Bravo, and God knows who else.

I squeeze her tightly and exhale in relief when her arms finally wrap around me. I step away and hold her at arms length, my eyes never leaving hers. She tries to look away, but I won't let her.

"No," I say, lifting her chin with my index finger. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare leave me again, Celeste. I won't allow it."

She complies, and leans into me, fitting perfectly under my left arm.

"I know, baby. I know it's hard. But you have to stay with me, okay? You can't leave again, I need you to be strong."

I lower my voice to a whisper, "I'm getting you out of here alive, I swear it."

She gives me a tiny, almost imperceptible nod, and we walk back to camp. Hana and Harbor have started a fire and are already eating.

"Oh, there you are! I was worried you two decided to leave." Hana says, looking genuinely concerned.

I still haven't figured her out. She seems sweet and innocent, with her large eyes and soft voice. It is such a contrast from the determined looking girl we saw on the Reaping tapes and in Training, that it makes me question her motives. Of course, I don't trust her, but it puzzles me why she and Harbor have been so welcoming to us.

"Nope," I answer, forcing a smile onto my face, and nudging Celeste lightly, hoping she gets the hint. _Smile. Pretend you're okay. Don't let them see that you're falling apart._

Miraculously, she understands. She raises her head and nods, giving them a terrible excuse for a smile.

"I just needed to go on a walk to clear my head." She wraps her arm around my waist, keeping up with the act.

I give her shoulder a squeeze, silently telling her that I'm proud of her.

After we eat, Harbor and Hana decide we should all go to sleep.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" I ask warily. It seems strange that they want to sleep, leaving all of us so vulnerable.

Harbor shrugs and shakes his head, "No worries, man. There's no real threats left anyways. We're the strongest, besides Crisis and Audrina, but we haven't seen them since the bloodbath. My guess is that they're lost and dying of starvation or something worse."

He does have a point, but I'm not entirely convinced. I decide to let him think I agree with him, but stay awake and keep watch anyway, for Celeste.

The Careers' tent is huge, large enough for Celeste and I to be far enough from Hana and Harbor so that they won't hear us.

We're curled up under one blanket, her small hands resting on my chest and her eyes glued to mine. I don't expect her to speak. I know she is worn out, with two deaths directly on her hands, and even more that she holds herself accountable for, she is mentally and physically spent. She's always surprising me though.

"If I tell you a secret, will you tell me yours?" She asks, tentatively, her fingers tracing tiny circles on my chest.

"Anything you want." I say, knowing that I am long overdue in coming clean of my past. It is the only thing she has ever asked for me, and I have denied her even that.

"Remember my score in training?"

"Of course I do, you were only one of four to score a ten, and the only girl. It's what made the Careers hate you, and everyone wanted to know how you did it."

"I don't even know how I did it." She confesses, and it confuses me.

"I'm talented, I guess." She laughs, "I didn't expect much of a score. But I went in there, and no one was paying me any attention. So I refused to pay them any back. I threw knives, and hit all the targets straight in the bullseye. Same with archery, and spears. I aced the obstacle course, I climbed the nets all the way to the ones on the ceiling. I did everything I could think of, just like I did during group trainings and miraculously, I didn't screw it up. I didn't even try, and I had never been trained before we got here."

"Well, you really are a piece of work, aren't you?"

She shrugs, as if she thinks nothing of it, "I wish I hadn't though. I wish I had bombed everything in there, it wouldn't have made me, _us_, such a huge target. If I had looked weak... some people would still be alive right n-."

I press my fingers to her lips, silencing her, "You and I both know that's not true."

She gives me a small smile. I know she doesn't believe me.

"Now you," she says, expectantly, tracing the scar above my right eye. I don't have to ask what she wants to know.

"It was a really bad fight." I say, my cheeks burning. This memory is not one I like to relive.

"My family was poor. Really poor. My father was a drunk, and he didn't work. My mom, she did what she could but it wasn't enough, especially since my dad used most of the money she earned to buy more alcohol. My brother and I were starving. So at night, I would break into the local shops and steal food. Not much, just a little from each place. When I was younger, I was small and I never got caught. As we began getting more to eat, I got bigger. When I was sixteen, a Peacekeeper caught me. He had a gun and he was ready to execute me on the spot, but I had a knife. I threw it at him, but he shielded his head with his arm. He got mad, of course, and hit me, multiple times. That was his mistake though, had he just shot me, he would still be alive. He had me pinned, but I could still reach my knife. I stabbed it into the back of his neck. He was dead immediately. I went straight home, and I might have gotten away with it too, but my dad knew. He beat me that night until every bone in my body was bruised or broken. The next morning, he dragged me, unconscious, down to the Justice Building. They didn't kill me though. They decided on a worse fate. The boys' Reaping bowl was to be rigged. All of those papers had my name on it. They decided that my punishment was to be put through the worst kind of physical and mental torture. If I survived, then they would publicly execute me. But I won't survive. I won't let that happen to me. This is why I can't win. You have to, Cel. You have to win, okay? For me."

She's crying now. God, I didn't mean for that to happen. I never wanted to hurt her.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. It's okay. Don't be sad."

"You don't get it, do you?" She says, pounding her hands against me in a fury. "I'm love you, you idiot! I don't fall in love. I promised myself I wouldn't, it hurts too much. No one was ever supposed to let me down again, and now you are. I already lost my father to the Capitol and now I'm going to lose you too! And all because you had to go and make me fall in love with you! Now if I win this thing I will _never _be happy. I will never be able to live a happy, peaceful life. I won't because all I'll be able to remember is you."

"Celeste I-"

I pause. We both hear it. Hana and Harbor both jerk awake, they can hear it too. There is a sound of frantic splashing and snarling growls outside the tent. It's stupid, but we all run out to see who, or what, the intruder is. Knives and spears drawn, dangerous looks upon our faces, prepared to fight and kill, even so, nothing can prepare us for what is out there.

**Harbor Aberdeen**

Muttations. None of the horrible Gamemaker-created beasts I had seen on television even held a candle to what is before me. There are sharks in the lake. Dozens of them, with dorsal fins that are at least two feet tall. At least I think they are sharks, until they start to crawl out of the water. First one, then two, and they all start to follow.

They are monstrous beasts, twelve feet long with four massive legs and layers of long, sharp teeth. These are nothing like the sharks that swim in the ocean back home. No, these make our sharks, which would drive even grown men from the water, look like pet goldfish.

We have no time to process. Within seconds they are upon us, and there is no where to run. But we try. We all start running toward one of the tunnels to the far left, trying to put as much distance between us and the sharks as we can.

"Wait!" Celeste screams, "They have Daniel!"

I stop and turn around. Two of the muttations have Daniel by each of his legs and they are pulling him back toward the lake.

I look at Hana, who shakes her head at me, wanting nothing to do with it.

"You heard what he said, Harbor. He knows he has to die anyways. The Gamemakers probably sent the muttations as a punishment for speaking out agains the Capitol. Those sharks are sent straight from President Snow to Daniel, they're not meant to hurt us. That's not our battle."

I look back and forth between Hana and Celeste, who is clutching onto Daniel's hands as they tear apart his legs, flesh flying everywhere. I make a decision when I see another mutt heading toward Celeste. I lunge toward Celeste and Daniel and throw my spear into the eye of the mutt attacking Celeste and pull her to her feet. Angered the mutt lurches toward us, and I feel its teeth sinking into my forearm. Celeste pulls the dagger from her belt and slits the monster's throat, and we shove it off of us. I stand and pull Celeste up with my good arm, I look down at her right leg and find it twisted and gushing with blood.

"No!" Celeste screams, and I turn my attention back to Daniel, who the mutts have swarmed upon. The flesh and blood seem to be creating a frenzy. More and more sharks come up from the water, none of them paying us any attention. They are only interested in Daniel.

"Daniel! No! No!" Celeste is screaming, sobs wracking through her body.

I put my arms around her holding her back from rushing toward them. Eventually she stops resisting and collapses against my chest, choked cries and screams erupting from her chest.

"I loved him. I loved him." She repeats it over and over until it is just a whisper.

"I know, Cel. I know. I'm sorry."

I want to tell her that this would have happened anyway. The Capitol had it out for him since the beginning, from what I heard of his story. I want to tell her there is nothing she could have done, but somehow I don't think it will comfort her at all. I let her cry against my chest as Daniel's blood curdling screams dwindle down to soft, helpless whimpers. Eventually there are no sounds but those of ripping flesh and snarling beasts. Finally, there is a cannon, and as if it was their cue, the mutts make their way back to the water, descending until not even their dorsal fins are left. They are gone.

I cannot stop Celeste now. She breaks free of my grip and runs to the bloody remains of Daniel's body. I rush after her and resist the urge to vomit at the mess before me. A strangled scream escapes Celeste and she falls to her knees next to him.

The sight before me is not human. It is bones, picked clean, soaking in a pool of thick blood. I pull Celeste away before either of us gets sick, and we head toward the tent where Hana now waits for us.

I look behind one last time, only to see that the blood is evaporating, and a metal claw reaches down to pick up the bones. In a matter of seconds, the ground is spotless and the lake is calm. It is like none of it ever happened.

Except that it did. My arm has several puncture wounds, and a chunk of flesh missing. Celeste's leg is broken and blood is gushing from her thigh. As if that was not enough, when the muttation fell on top of us, it crushed her ribs, leaving two of them broken and sticking out of her body.

Hana rushes into the tent and retrieves all the first aid supplies we had pulled from the Cornucopia. She tosses me a spray bottle and a roll of thick white gauze.

"She's worse off than you are, Harbor. The bottle has alcohol in it, spray it all over the wound. It's gonna hurt, but it'll kill the infection and probably save your life. Then wrap the gauze around it, tightly. Don't cut of your circulation, but tight enough to stop the bleeding. Once we figure out what to do with her, we'll see what kind of medication we can find for you."

I nod in stunned agreement and do what she says, spraying the alcohol on my arm.

"Fuck!" I hiss, dropping the bottle. She was right, the alcohol makes my arm feel as if it is on fire.

"That just means it's working!" Hana yells from her spot on the ground. "Just a couple more sprays, Harbor, you'll be fine."

I do what she says, and grit my teeth through the pain. Finally I wrap the gauze around my arm several times and Hana ties off the ends. The pressure seems to help subside the pain, but I do not have time to worry about myself.

I kneel down next to Celeste. Her eyes are glassy and tear-filled. She is whispering Daniel's name. I instinctively grab her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"It's okay, Cel. You're not alone. We're here, and we're not letting anything happen to you."

"Good, Harbor. I'm gonna need you to keep talking to her. Distract her. I have to set her leg and it's not going to feel good. It's better if she doesn't see it coming, the anticipation just makes it worse. Talk to her and let her squeeze your hand if it hurts. Whatever you do, do not break eye contact with her, understand?"

I nod and squeeze Celeste's hand a little tighter. In the back of my mind, I wonder where Hana learned all of this, but I let it go when Hana asks me if I'm ready.

"Yeah," I say, swallowing hard and talking to Celeste.

"So Cel, you're gonna have to tell me all about your District sometime. And about that training score too, you really threw us all for a loop with that one! I don't see how someone with no training could go in there and ace every test they threw at you. I mean, I've been trained my entire life for this and you showed me up!"

I keep talking, mumbling random things about my district, the bread that's shaped like fish. The seaweed ice cream that we're allowed to make during the summer. How it feels to have the warm sand between your toes and the waves on your skin when the sun is unbearably hot.

Celeste screams when Hana finally sets her leg. She breaks the blade off of a spear and ties to metal rod to Celeste's calf to keep it in place. After that she rubs a shimmery Capitol medicine on all of her cuts, which seem to look better almost instantaneously. Then we set to work on her ribs. Hana rips open Celeste's shirt, and uses her fingers to carefully push them back in, and then applies medication to the wound and bandages her up.

Finally we take the only vial of sleep syrup that we have and mix it into some broth that Hana made from the leftover chicken bones. Hana feeds it to her, and soon Celeste is asleep. We bundle her up in blankets and tuck a sleeping bag around her.

Hana motions for me to come outside the tent and I follow. She is starting the fire up again, for which I am grateful. The adrenaline of the attack and saving Celeste's life has passed and I am now painfully aware of the frigid cold. Once the fire is going, Hana takes my injured arm and unwraps the gauze.

"Wow, you've got," she pauses to count, "fifteen teeth marks in you!"

She smiles as she unscrews the lid of the medication and smears some on my arm before bandaging it up again.

"You're a tough one, Aberdeen. And what was with that hero stunt back there? I thought you had a suicide wish for sure."

I know why. But I can't bring myself to admit it to Hana, she wouldn't understand. Celeste had reminded me of Annie. I had seen her Games multiple times, the way she lost her mind after having to kill tributes, even though it was in self defense. And even more so when her District partner died. I couldn't let Celeste die because of how much it would upset Annie and Finnick. I couldn't give Finnick another reason to be disappointed in me.

"I don't know, I just couldn't let her die. I knew there was no hope for Daniel, but I saw Celeste, and I had to go after her."

Hana gets a sad look in her eyes.

"Harbor, I know you think you did that girl a favor, but she's going to go through hell when she wakes up. It would have been better if you had let her go. She won't be able to handle both the mental and physical pain."

I nod, I know she won't. But I can't seem to bring myself to regret saving her.

"How long do you think she'll make it?" I ask.

"I don't know. She's a survivor though, that's for sure. She continues to surprise all of us. And hey, she might actually have some sponsors, with that score! People must have bet on her."

And with that, a small silver parachute drifts from the sky. I stand and catch it before it reaches the ground.

"Looks like you're right!" I say with a smile, cracking open the outer metal casing and unfolding the note inside.

But it is not from Celeste's sponsors at all. It is from Finnick.

_Potent Capitol medicine. Give her these when she wakes. I'm proud of you. -F_

I unscrew the cap and find four purple tablets inside.

"It's from Finnick!' I say to Hana, a smile spreading across my face.

"Looks like we'll have our ally back soon enough." Hana says. "Why don't you head off to bed, you've been through a lot today."

Just as I'm about to agree, I am interrupted by the anthem blaring through the Cave walls. Had it really been a full day since the last one? I ignore the thought and look up to see tonight's fallen tributes. First the boy from Six. I can say I'm pretty shocked at that one. Then there is Daniel, and I am glad Celeste is not awake to see it. Next there is Hero, the boy from Eleven that Bravo beat to a pulp and left to die. I feel Hana's hand on my shoulder. At least he is finally put out of his misery. Finally, the girl from Twelve, Riah. And then it is over.

I turn to Hana, "How do you think-"

But I cannot finish my question. There are footsteps. Wild, frantic footsteps running toward us. The footsteps are accompanied by a voice, deep and most likely male, but completely filled with terror.

"Help! Please, please someone help me! Help!"

I sigh, turning to Hana as we both pull knives from our belts for the second time this evening.

"Fuck. What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Deaths:<strong>

**Daniel Kerwick**

**Message me point transfers please!**

****You are only allowed to send votes in the reviews, not PMs please!****

**IMPORTANT: I have not decided who will be victor yet. So I decided to let the votes influence my decision. I believe that the remaining twelve all have an equal chance of winning. So get everyone you know to come vote for your tribute, because the amount of points each tribute has will influence my decisions regarding their deaths.**

**This time you may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review/message which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Bonus Points:  
><strong>

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)**

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads!**

****Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!****

**-Becca**

**NEW: I just posted a Hunger Games playlist that I put together, which is basically a bunch of song lyrics and then a directly quoted scene from one of the three books. It's not original work at all, just something I wrote for my blog, but I decided to post it on here since it's the music I usually listen to when I write this story.**

**Also, the poll for this is important for you to vote on, because it's asking your favorite chapters! It would really help me if you all go vote so that I know which chapters you like and which ones not so much.**


	12. Paradise

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>As darkness quickly steals the light<em>  
><em>That shined within her eyes<em>  
><em>She slowly swallows all her fear<em>  
><em>And soothes her mind with lies<em>  
><em>Well, all she wants and all she needs<em>  
><em>Are reasons to survive<em>  
><em>A day in which the sun will take<em>  
><em>Her artificial light<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Cooley<strong>

Riah. Dead. Riah. Dead.

I grip my canteen of water tightly, staring at the bloodstain on the floor with glassy eyes. It has been hours since the metal claw came down and pried Riah from my arms. I feel as if I've merely existed in a haze since then. Drifting in and out of consciousness, hardly able to bear the pain of hunger on top of losing her.

It crosses my mind several times how completely and utterly alone I am. I stare at the dagger that lays on the ground across from me. It is still caked with her blood.

For the hundredth time, I consider picking it up only to shove it into my own chest. It would certainly make things easier, and it would sure as hell be less painful than everything I am enduring right now.

I stand and go to it, picking it up and positioning it above my heart. Just as I'm about to end it, Riah's voice echoes in my mind, as clear as if she was standing right next to me.

_"Listen to me. You have to get off this level. Go up to wear they dropped us in from or go down were Audrina and Crisis went, they obviously survived. Do not give up. Do not. You're going to win, or die trying."_

Sighing, I drop the knife. Knowing that I cannot deny Riah of her dying wish, especially when it is my fault that she had to have one in the first place.

I crumble to the floor once more, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. Tears stream down my cheeks and I lower myself to the floor, giving into exhaustion.

What must be hours later, a loud beeping sound jolts me awake and I look around the room, eyes wide with fear. It does not take me long to realize that I am not in any immediate danger. Only a few yards away is a fairly large silver parachute made visible only by a light blinking in the darkness.

_Johanna. _

Too weak to stand, I crawl towards the parachute and pop open the outer metal casing. A note slips out but I am so overwhelmed by the aroma of hot food that I cannot be bothered to read it.

A sizable bowl of stew, three packs of crackers, a small bag of beef jerky and some dried fruit. It's not much, but considering my stomach has been empty for almost six days, it feels like I have been given a feast.

I finish the stew in a matter of minutes and begin to chew on some beef jerky. Suddenly remembering Johanna's forgotten note, I strain my eyes and search the floor for several minutes before finally finding it.

I unfold the small slip of paper and hold it under the moonlight from the holes in the ceiling.

_Now go get them. -J_

Them. _Them?_ I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before realizing what it is that Johanna wants me to do.

Crisis and Audrina. She wants me to go after them. She wants me to kill them. I shudder as I recall the far corner of the cave with all of the holes in the floor that I pushed them into. There's no way in hell that I'm going back there.

There has to be another way. Johanna wouldn't want me to go after them if there wasn't another way.

Racking my brain for any possible hints that their might be another way, I pack up the remainder of my food and Johanna's note and tuck them into my jacket. I reach down and pick up my knife before venturing further into the darkness of the cave.

It doesn't take long to find it, and I realize that Johanna must have been waiting for me to see it on my own, before realizing that I was such a lost cause that I needed a push in the right direction. I frown at the idea of what she had to do to gain sponsors for me, just so that she could send me a little food and a note.

I only had to walk about a mile before I saw it, a huge metal door, cleverly camouflaged with the same vines that cover many of the cave's walls. I hesitantly turn the handle, holding my breath as the door swings open with a loud creak.

I don't know what I expected to be behind the door, but it was most definitely not this. Below me are two flights of metal stairs, with harsh florescent lights attached by chains to the ceiling. I pause to listen for any movement, only hearing the faint sound of the buzzing lights.

I cautiously venture down the stairs. At the bottom of them is another door. This one opens much quieter than the first. I stalk down the hallway, noting that there are several metal doors on both sides of me. Curiosity is eating at me, and I am itching to know what is behind them, but I am not here for them now. I am here to find District Two and finish them. I have to kill them like I should have when they first attacked us. I turn a corner and stop dead in my tracks. This hallway is darker, the only light is coming from a small fire at the end of the hallway.

I know I have to be quick. Quiet and fast. The only things I have on my side are the element of surprise and the hope that at least one, if not both of them are too injured to fight back. A chill runs down my spine at the thought of facing both of them if they are well and able-bodied. I recall Audrina in training, never missing a target that she threw her knives at. It was common knowledge that District Two produced notorious female knife throwers. And Crisis was even more of a threat. He was skilled with spears, swords, and knives and had been one of four to score a ten with the Gamemakers.

I swallow my fear and venture further into the hallway, praying that the odds are in my favor today.

**Audrina Prescott**

"I think we need to see what's in that other room." I say to Crisis.

"Are you fucking crazy? Or did you just completely lose your mind. I'm pretty sure you were there when I got fried to a crisp yesterday."

He reaches for my hair and pinches the singed tips between his fingers.

"Right, we both almost died. You were definitely there."

I roll my eyes at him halfheartedly.

"We're going to be dead in a matter of days if we don't do something," I poke his ribs, causing him to squirm. "We're starving."

"I know, but there's no point in blowing ourselves to bits in attempt to get some food."

"Why? Maybe some rooms aren't rigged. And I'd rather die a quick death in a fire than a drawn out death of starvation." I retort.

With that I stand and storm down the hallway toward the door. Suddenly the wind is knocked from my lungs and I find myself on the floor. Instinctually I pull my knife from my belt and flip us over so that I am kneeling on Crisis's arms, pinning him beneath me. I lower my knife to his neck and feel the familiar fire that combusts before a kill creeping it's way throughout my blood.

"Ever been burned alive, Drina?" Crisis rasps out, trying to regain his composure, which must be difficult, considering his current position.

"Didn't think so. It's not as quick and easy as one may think." His voice lowers to a pained whisper and I try to swallow the lump of emotion that is rising in my throat.

I refuse to give in to him, gripping the handle of my knife tighter and pressing down onto Crisis, making sure there is no way he can get up. It's really not fair though, I know Crisis is too weak to fight me back. It's not him that I'm fighting though, when it comes down to it. It's myself. The part of me that wants to hold onto Crisis and never let him go is at a constant, relentless battle with the part of me that wants to cut his throat out.

"Just kill me," Crisis whispers, his eyes falling closed. "It's probably for the best."

The effect of his words are instantaneous, and I drop the knife immediately, my head is shaking as I lower my forehead to his.

"No. Crisis, look at me. No."

I pull him against my chest and run my fingers through his hair.

"No. I can't hurt you. I can't."

"I know, Audrina. I know. It's okay."

I wonder if he knows I'm not talking to him. I wonder if he knows that I'm talking to the darkness inside of me. I think he does. I think he knows the darkness too.

A few hours later, I stand in front of the metal door wondering if I have a suicide wish. Surely I must be crazy if I'm standing here risking what almost killed both of us only a couple of days ago. I look down at crisis, who has managed to free himself of the several blankets I wrapped him in. I wince as I notice how skinny he is. Still muscular, but I hate how easily I can count his ribs, even from a distance. His burns have improved greatly, but he's still weak. _We're_ still weak.

I wrap my arms around myself as the temperature drops. My eyebrows furrow as I look upward at the ceiling with anger. The temperature has been consistently falling for the past twenty four hours, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that it is another Gamemaker ploy.

_Isn't this enough?_ I want to scream. _Haven't we suffered enough for you? You starved us, you burned us, and now you want to freeze us to death too? Why don't you send some mutts after us and be done with it?_

I take a few steps back and lean against the wall, sinking to the floor. I cradle my head in my hands and press my fingers to my temples. A week ago, I was threatening to kill Crisis. I was nailing every target in training and scaring the young children for fun. A week ago, I would have been shocked at the things I just mentally screamed at the Gamemakers. I'm sure there is some part of me that still is shocked. I just can't bring myself to care anymore.

I let my hand fall and it lands on Crisis's head. His skin is warm and a little damp, but the fever has broken for the most part. I brush his blonde hair from his eyes and lean down to press a kiss to this forehead before dragging him far away from the door.

I decide that it's worth a shot. If there is the slightest chance that not all of these doors are rigged, I'm willing to risk it. Not wanting to waste any knives if the room explodes again, I pick up the bow and silver arrows that we haven't touched since we packed it with our things. While I am not as skilled with any weapon as I am with knives and daggers, I do know how to efficiently use any weapon ever created.

I sling the quiver of arrows onto my back and open the door to the room, jumping back immediately and preparing to run. But nothing happens.

I take a few tentative steps closer, careful not to step over the threshold. There are just as many boxes of supplies and food as there was in the first room. I take several steps back and send an arrow straight into the middle of the room. It pierces a box, but nothing happens. I sigh and drop the bow, realizing that I'm going to need to put a lot more force into it if I'm going to make sure the room is safe. I drop the quiver next to Crisis, who is still asleep, and pick up a few knives from the huge collection I've acquired. I managed to steal all the knives we pulled from the Cornucopia on the first day after Bravo decided he had a newfound affinity for machetes and spiked maces.

I make my way back to the open door, feeling more confident now that I am back in my element. Gripping the first knife, I throw it into the same box with so much force that it and the boxes on top of it topple to the ground, spilling out several cans of food. There is no explosion.

I throw the next two knives at boxes in the far left and right of the room, both having the same toppling affect. I'm almost positive that the room is safe, but I take the remaining knife and throw it into the ground, just over the threshold, in the exact place that Crisis stepped in the other room. A smile breaks across my face as nothing happens and I dash into the room and begin unpacking the first box I can reach, completely overcome by hunger and the need to satiate it. I pause as I realize how incredibly stupid that was, but I continue after I realize that the room is of no danger to me.

Sometime later I have dragged several boxes from the room and started a fire. In front of me are several plates of food; crackers with beef jerky, bowls of stew heated by the fire, sliced apples and pears, and loaves of warm bread.

I am about to wake Crisis, when I turn and find him staring at me. The dim light from the fire makes his skin glow. His eyes though, his eyes are shining with much more than just firelight. It is a mixture of lust and love, admiration and envy, appreciation and hatred.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask angrily.

"I don't know," He says, shaking his head. "A few days ago the only two things I wanted were to fuck you and to kill you. So badly that I couldn't see straight. A few hours ago I wanted you to kill me, simply so I could be done with all of these feelings. It's so much easier being a soulless monster."

I nod, completely understanding, and hand Crisis a bowl of stew. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to bring to life the horrors that haunt me in my sleep. I don't want to remember all the people I've killed, and how much I enjoyed doing it. I don't want to come to terms with the fact that both of us can't make it out of this arena. And I don't know what seems worse, dying here, in this hellhole that fucks with your mind and takes away everything that used to be real. Or winning, and going home with all of the memories that I hardly lived through the first time.

We finish all of the food in silence and I eventually find myself wrapped up in Crisis's arms once more. All is forgiven. We know it without saying a single word. My eyelids are heavy and I feel myself giving in to sleep. I hear faint footsteps in the distance, but I am sure they are just a part of my dream. No one would come down here, no one even knows that we are down here. Except-

"_Audrina!" _Crisis's scream fills my ears and my eyes fly open.

A knife is flying towards us.

His arm crosses my stomach as he throws me out of the way, but I roll out of it and rise into a fighting stance, pulling two knives from my jacket and throwing them at the boy from Seven.

One lodges itself into his back, the other into his right bicep. I pull out two more and throw them, one into his leg and another into his back. He is still running, but I know he won't get far at all.

I turn back to Crisis, "I'll be back, I'm just going to make sure he's dead."

"I-I d-don't know if I'll be here when you get b-b-back."

My breath catches and I bring my hands to my mouth in a vain attempt to subdue the cry that rips itself from my chest.

The knife that Dictrict Seven threw at us has sunk itself into Crisis's chest. I rush toward him and pull him to me.

"No. No-no-no. This isn't happening. You're gonna be fine, you'll be okay."

Tears are spilling from my eyes, but he reaches up to brush them away.

"Shhh, don't cry. I need-" His breath catches as he coughs, thick blood spilling from his lips. Tears pour down my face faster now, and I reach for the nearest backpack, digging through it to find medicine, gauze, anything. The anthem begins to play, and faces begin to flash on the walls. It does not interest me, my only concern is to make sure that Crisis's face does not join them.

"Drina, stop. It's no use. I jus- just need y-you to be strong for m-me."

His voice has dwindled down to a hoarse, almost inaudible whisper. I let the pack fall and pull Crisis's head into my lap.

"I love you, Audrina."

"I know. I do too. I think I always have."

"You h-have to win. For me. P-promise me."

I nod furiously through my tears, "I promise, Crisis. I promise."

"That's my girl."

His chest rises and falls, taking more effort each time.

"Close your eyes, baby. I'm right here. It's okay." I squeeze his hand tightly to let him know that I'm not leaving him.

"It hurts."

It occurs to me that there is nothing I wouldn't do to take away his pain. I press my lips to his softly and brush his hair from his eyes, just like I did only a few hours ago.

"I-I know. It's okay. You can go home, Crisis. Y-you can go home now. I-I'll be okay, you go home."

It seems to calm him, and his breathing slows. His hand goes limp in mine. His chest falls for the final time, and for a split second my only emotion is relief that he is no longer in pain.

Then, a cannon sounds and I am reminded where we are. Grief consumes me.

"Crisis! Crisis!" I scream, throwing myself over his body. "Come back to me, please. Please... I need you. I can't do this without you. I can't live without you."

I shake his shoulders violently, "Wake up! Come back! You have to come back!"

Painful sobs erupt from somewhere deep inside me as it starts to sink in. I am alone. He is not coming back to me.

The grief turns to anger and I yank the dagger from Crisis's chest. I step back and bring my bloody hands to my face as I watch the metal claw reach down and wrap it's cold fingers around Crisis's helpless body.

Overcome with rage, I shove every knife I have into my belt and jacket before setting off in the direction that District Seven ran, following his trail of blood. Never have I so badly wanted something more than to rip that boy's heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Deaths:<strong>

**Crisis Cavitch**

**Message me point transfers please!**

****You are only allowed to send votes in the reviews, not PMs please!****

**You may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Bonus Points:  
><strong>

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For more bonus points, go check out these two lovely stories:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**The 1st Annual Hunger Games! by 73Years (My tribute is Ruby)**

**Go read and leave them reviews and I'll give your tribute(s) 5 points for each one! Neither of them asked me to promote them, nor will my tributes be receiving points for your reviews, I just think that they deserve some more reads!**

****Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!****

****GO VOTE IN THE NEW POLL!****

**-Becca**

*****Extremely Important Information: I posted the application for my next SYOT, _You Better Run_. Go read and apply if you'd like to be apart of it! There will be seven chapters left of this, and then I will start that one!**


	13. When In Rome

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Then I don't mind masquerading with all those other fools<em>

_I don't mind the games I'm playing,_

_Because I've learned the rules_

_It doesn't matter when we're home, all alone_

_All we've got to be is me and you_

_On our own there ain't nothing that we can't get through_

_But when in Rome, do as the Romans do_

* * *

><p><strong>Hana Morale<strong>

"Help! Please, please someone help me! Help!"

My eyes widen and my hand reaches for my belt as I turn to look at Harbor.

"Fuck. What now?"

I don't get a chance to answer him as the boy from District Seven, Noah, I believe, comes stumbling out of the darkness. He falls to the floor a few yards from us and looks up at us with tearful eyes. I gasp as I see the four knives sticking out of him; two in the back, one in his arm and one in his calf.

Without a moment's hesitation, I rush toward him.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I gently ease the knife from his arm, cursing to myself as blood begins to gush from the wound. I should have known better than to pull it out without gauze handy.

"Hana, someone's chasing him, we should go. We need to get out of here."

I look back and forth between Harbor and Noah. I know I should run with Harbor, whoever did this to Noah is probably not far behind. My stomach churns uncomfortably at the thought of running into the monstrous pair from Two. Yet, I can't seem to bring myself to leave Noah behind. There is no point, really. His wounds will surely get the best of him. I just want to believe that someone would stay and help me if I were in his situation.

"No." I assert.

Harbor looks at me with narrowed eyes, and for a second I think he is going to run off and leave me.

"Please, Harbor? Just help me get him to the tent."

After a few seconds of contemplation, he obliges, and picks up Noah under the arms, while I carry the boy's feet. Slowly, we move him right outside the tent and lay him down on his stomach. I peak inside where Celeste is still fast asleep, and listen carefully that she is still breathing. I pull of my jacket and hand it to Harbor.

"Here, slowly pull the knives from his back, make sure they come out straight so you don't damage anything else. Then hold this on the wounds to soak up the blood. I'm going to get some more supplies."

I stand and walk down to our stash of supplies and bend down to pick up some more gauze and antiseptic. Suddenly there is a searing pain in my lower back and I fall to the ground, unable to feel a thing.

"Hana!" Harbor screams, abandoning Noah and rushing toward me.

I can't feel anything below my waist. Turning to look at my attacker, I see that it is Audrina. She looks tired, dirty, starving, and outraged. Tear stains mixed with dirt streak her face, and there are messy pieces of hair poking out of her once perfect braids. She has already pulled another knife from her jacket.

"Take another step and I swear this knife will be in your throat before you even have a chance to think about helping her."

Harbor ignores her, keeping his knife pointed directly at her.

"Harbor, listen to her. Drop the knife. She can kill you quicker than you can kill her."

A sadistic smile spreads across Audrina's face. Harbor resists until she starts to step toward him, and he finally drops the knife, which she bends down to pick up. Without another word, she brushes past us and heads toward Noah.

Harbor collapses beside me and removes the knife from my back, using my jacket that I meant for Noah to soak up the blood.

"_You_." She circles around him a few times before throwing two knives into his abdomen and pulling two more from her belt.

Audrina crouches down to his level and uses one knife to carve a line from Noah's temple to his collarbone. I wince and bury my eyes in Harbor's shoulder, trying to ignore the blood curdling screams coming from Noah.

"You took him from me. He was all I had and _you_ had the nerve to take him."

I hear the loud crack of bones breaking and look up, horrified to see that she is breaking Noah's fingers, snapping them as if they are twigs. When she is done she rips open his shirt and pulls the two knives from his stomach, stabbing one into each shoulder.

"Oh, does that hurt? Is this the most painful thing you've ever felt? Try holding the of the love of your life's corpse in your arms and then talk to me about pain."

"I h-have... I d-do know. R-Riah."

This angers Audrina even more, and she shoves a smaller knife into Noah's cheek.

"That wasn't _love _you imbecile! That was some pathetic crush you had on the only person who was stupid enough to become allies with you! I've spent every single day of the past five years of my life with Crisis and _you _took him from me!"

There is an eerie silence in the air as angry tears run down Audrina's face. Noah cannot speak anymore.

"Nothing else to stay then? Perfect, let's get started. You'll be reunited with your precious Riah soon."

With that, she lifts her remaining knife and stabs it into Noah's ribs, dragging it in a clockwise circle around where is heart must be. After a few seconds of crunching bones and spurting blood, a cannon sounds, and all I feel is relief that Noah is no longer in pain.

It is not enough for Audrina, though. Blood covers her hands, all the way to her elbows and smears across her face, mixing itself with the tears that pour from her eyes. She pulls Noah's heart from his body and repeatedly stabs it. Through the hysterical sobs wracking her small body, I can hear her mumble Crisis's name over and over again until she finally collapses in a heap of tears.

Harbor and I remain motionless, knowing that as soon as she composes herself, we will be her next victims. There is no point in running, and we both know it. She was our ally, and we have seen her in training. Like all District Two girls, she never once missed a target.

Finally she stands and makes her way over to us, looking like something out of a nightmare; matted hair, blood soaks her skin and clothes, her entire face stained scarlet with bloody tears. She stares at us before finally speaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you. We made a deal, we wouldn't turn on each other until the final four. And there's still six of us."

I expect her to leave then, but she doesn't. I wonder if she is going to laugh and kill us anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She simply continues to stare through us with heartbroken, teary eyes.

"You're supposed to hate me. Just as I am born and raised to kill, you are born and raised to despise what I am. An abomination. A hybrid of a human and a monster. I know that's how you feel in the other Districts. But you don't know how much I'm like you. _I _didn't fucking know until we got thrown into this hellhole. You think I'm a soulless, heartless killer. But there's two sides to every story."

She casts her eyes away from us, fixating them on one of the stone walls, where I'm sure cameras are implanted. I know she is no longer speaking to us.

"I'm not what you think I am. I've probably disappointed you. But I don't _care_. I _really _don't fucking care anymore. I'm more than your little robot, programmed to kill. I'm just a teenager who lost _everything_ I ever cared about."

She turns back to us now.

"So no. I'm not going to kill you. Not now, at least. Because that's what they want. And I am _so _done giving them what they want."

With that, she turns and disappears into the darkness.

It feels like hours before either of us speaks.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Harbor finally whispers, giving me a small smile.

Frowning, I push his shoulder, "So not funny! Noah broke her heart. So she made sure to break his."

Harbor nods sadly and pulls the tiny metal canister from his pocket.

"Hana you have to take these. I know Finnick meant them for Celeste, but you need them more."

He unscrews the lid and pours the pills into his hand. I shake my head furiously.

"No. They're hers. She should have them. I'm a lost cause anyways."

"No! You're not! These could fix you. And you can't leave me, we're allies until the end."

"I can't feel my legs, Harbor. I don't think those could fix me."

"Please, Hana?" He looks up at me with tears brimming in his eyes. "Please take them. Just try? It can't hurt anything."

I can't ignore how close I've become to Harbor. I see him as a younger brother, someone to care for, but someone who also cares for me. He's right. We're allies to the end, and I can't leave him.

"Fine," I say, nodding. "But I'm only taking two! The other two you need to save for Celeste, or for later. For emergencies. You know, if she doesn't make it either."

"Shut up." He says, dropping two of the purple tablets into my palm. "You're going to make it."

I smile and take the pills. I chew them up to make them dissolve faster. Surprisingly, they don't taste bitter or medicinal. In fact, they taste tart. Like berries. Suddenly my tongue goes numb and my eyes feel like they are going to pop out of my skull. My heartbeat slows and my throat feels as if someone is strangling me. I bring my hands to my throat and try desperately to cough them back up. But it is too late.

"Hana? Hana wha-" He drops the canister and shakes my shoulders violently. "Hana!"

I wrack my mind of every possible poisonous berry I had ever studied before volunteering. My head feels fuzzy and my lungs feel like they are filled with water. I make one conscious thought before everything goes dark.

_Nightlock. _

**Celeste DeWynter**

"Hana! Harbor!" I gasp, my eyes finally opening after fighting the drugs that kept me asleep for so long, leaving me trapped in a world of terrible nightmares of bloody hearts and shark muttations, piles of bones and children screaming.

"I'm right here, Cel." Harbor says in a hoarse, monotone voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly. I had nightmares. Nightmares of the worst things I've ever seen."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry," I say, honestly feeling for Harbor. I can tell that the stress of the arena is getting to him. It's getting to all of us.

He doesn't answer, so I probe him with another question, "How long was I out?"

"We gave you some sleep syrup last night, so I'm guessing around twenty four hours."

Sleep syrup. Bones. Muttations. Screaming. It all comes rushing back to me at once and I cannot control the sob that escapes my throat. I bring my hands to my mouth and let the tears stream down my face in silence, willing myself to gain control.

"Listen, Cel. I know you're still upset about Daniel, and I'm sorry. But Hana died last night. Noah from Seven did too."

"H-hana? But how?" I whisper in disbelief, as more hot tears pool in my eyes.

"Finnick sent some pills. They were dark purple and they smelled funny. We should have known."

"Wait-what? _Finnick _sent pills?"

"He sent pills for you, to heal you. Audrina came after Noah and killed him. She stabbed Hana in the back and paralyzed her. I thought-"

He chokes on his words and swallows to compose himself. I can see that he is crying now too, but he brings his hand to his eyes, swiping away any fallen tears. We are both breaking. Or maybe they have already broken us.

"I-I thought that they would fix her. Finnick sent them to heal you, I thought they would heal her too. So I gave her two of them, and we saved the other two for you. But it wasn't medicine. It wasn't there to make you better, it was poison, meant to kill you quickly and painlessly."

He makes no effort to hide his tears now. I struggle to comprehend everything he has told me, everything that has happened.

_Daniel. He loved me. Muttations. Dead._

_Noah. District Seven. Audrina. Dead._

_Hana. Ally. Audrina. Paralyzed. Finnick. Poison. Meant for me. Dead._

"Why would Finnick Odair want to poison me? I mean, I get that he wants you to be the victor, but why would he try to kill me directly?"

Harbor clears his throat and wipes the tears from his face with a shaky hand.

"I-I wondered that too. At first. I didn't think he would try to kill you without reason. But I thought more about it. When I went back to save you, from the mutts, I did it because you reminded me so much of Annie. I couldn't let you go, because I couldn't disappoint her or Finnick. I think he saw Annie in you too."

It still doesn't make sense. I reminded Finnick of his crazy girlfriend so he tried to kill me?

"Finnick loves Annie more than anything on this planet. Not a lot of people can see it, but I do. In our District, we can all see it. But it's been hard on him, watching her suffer. I think that he didn't want anyone else to end up like her. He couldn't watch anyone endure the same fate."

I nod slowly, absorbing this.

"Do you still have the other two pills? The ones you were saving for me?"

Harbor opens his mouth and then closes it, before opening it once more to speak.

"No. I threw them in the lake after the claw took Hana's body away."

We are silent for a few moments.

"Why? Would you have taken them?"

I shake my head vigorously. Of course I wouldn't take them. I may be heartbroken. I may be just plain broken. I may be completely losing myself in here, but I would never give up. I made a promise to come home. A promise that I have every intention of keeping.

"No. Of course not. But they could have been a valuable weapon."

"I guess you're right. They are definitely potent... And sneaky."

His eyes shift downward and something about the way he says it makes me think he lied about throwing the pills in the lake. I make a mental note not to touch, eat, or drink anything he gives me.

"Celeste. There's only five of us left now."

I nod slowly, counting the remaining tributes in my head. Me. Harbor. Audrina. The girl from Nine and the girl from Six.

"No one has seen Roman or the Six girl since the bloodbath. Somehow, someway they're not dead. And while I hope to God they are starving or bleeding to death somewhere, I don't know that for sure. But they both scored high in training, and I think there's more to them than they let anyone know."

"And...?" I press, knowing where this is headed.

"Audrina has completely lost her mind. If you had seen the way she killed Noah," he shudders at the memory, briefly squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head as if trying to erase it.

"It was terrible, Celeste. She's insane, and she's out for blood. I just, it's dangerous. Now more than ever before. I don't want it to have to come down to us."

I nod, thankful that he said it first. I know his ties were to Hana, and he owes me nothing. Having already saved my life twice, I'm the one who owes him.

"That's probably for the best. What are you going to do?"

"I packed enough supplies to last me a few days. I figured it would be, you know, _over_ by then. I'm going to find a spot in one of the tunnels and wait it out. Maybe Audrina will find the other ones before they find me..."

He trails off, but I do not miss the implications of his words. By "other ones" he meant me too. I'm clearly the weakest link here. He hopes Audrina finds me and kills me so he won't have to.

"You can have all the leftover supplies and medications. Just try to lay low and get better. Who knows, you might pull through and win this thing. If it's not me, I'd rather it be you."

"Same." I say, giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Well," he stands and slings his backpack over his shoulders. "I guess this is it then?"

"I guess so."

"Good luck, Cel."

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I mumble sarcastically, giving him a small wave.

He gives me one last smile. A genuine one this time. It reaches all the way to his eyes.

Then he is gone.

After his footsteps fade I pull my shirt over my head and peel back the gauze bandage taped to my ribs, wincing as I see the bloody mess underneath it and replacing the bandage immediately. I uncover my leg and notice that there is a metal rod strapped to it, keeping it in place. Tears make their way to my eyes and I collapse back down on the floor, pulling the sleeping bag over my head. I can't even walk, there's no way I can win now. Harbor knew that, that's why he left. He couldn't care for me, and worry about the crippled girl while trying to watch his own back. Of course he had to leave me, and as much as I want to, I know I can't hate him for it.

I let myself cry until my eyes burn and I drift off to sleep. Just as my mind tries to reenter the world of snarling shark beasts, a soft beeping sound jolts me awake. I ease myself up and notice a small blinking light outside the tent. I smile and exhale in relief, knowing that it has to be a parachute. _Finally. _

I use my arms to scoot myself closer to the opening of the tent and then lean over on my good side to reach the parachute. It is exasperating, and agonizing pain shoots through my entire body.

I pop open the outer casing and pull out the folded note from Cecelia.

_Finnick says he's sorry. Annie and I gave him hell for it. -C_

I smile to myself and pull out the tiny glass vial containing one large white pill. I look around for some water and notice two plastic canteens next to my pillow.

In one, the water is crystal clear. In the other, the water has a purple tint.

He gave me a way out. And as much as I appreciate his thoughtfulness, I reach for the clear canteen and swallow the pill.

The effect is instantaneous. Tingly warmth spreads through my body and I begin to feel sleepy again. I rest my head back down on my pillow and allow myself to drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Aphrodite Gleam **

I gotta hand it to her, Roman's really living the good life up here. I mean, she _really _knows what she's doing. We sleep, we hunt, we go down to the cave for water once a night.

We are completely flying under the radar. It's hilarious, really, how I can feel so safe in such a dangerous place. I start laughing, just thinking about it. I can do that here. In fact, it's better if I do start to randomly laugh. It makes me more believable.

Sure enough, Roman is in a fit of giggles as well, smiling and laughing as she scratches the ears of one of the many rabbit heads she has collected.

It's been an entire day since the last cannon. Both of them happened after the death recap. The sun has just set and the moon is full and bright, as it always is in this place. I know it is only a matter of time before the anthem will play again. I turn my attention back to Roman, who has left the rabbit heads for now, and returned to stitching her blanket.

She pulled all of the thread from one of the backpacks and made some crude needles from the rabbits' bones. For the past three days she has been stitching all of her pelts together to make a beautiful white fur blanket. It would be beautiful, if it were not streaked with Roman's messy blood paintings, but I suppose that in our world, it is considered of the utmost beauty.

She's a sweet thing, Roman. Extremely misunderstood, though. She's the kind of person everyone should strive to be like. She's so innocent. So _good. _She finds beauty in everything, even in evil. I admire her childlike qualities. She turns murder into a game.

I laugh again. Well, that is what the Capitol intends, isn't it? The Hunger _Games_? Roman may have just been the first to figure it out.

She turns blood into beautiful pictures. No wonder she's still alive and well. She doesn't know better. She doesn't take it too seriously. She's winning because she doesn't _want _to win. She's winning without even trying.

Oh, how I wish I could be like her.

But I am, aren't I? Because we're the same, right? We're not so different, her and I?

I suppose not. If the shoe fits, I should probably wear it.

I return to braiding my halo of grass. I have already woven one for myself, but this one is for Roman. She likes gifts. They tend to make her laugh, and when she is laughing, she is happy. It's good to keep Roman happy.

Several hours pass and I am finally finished. Roman is talking to her rabbit heads again, and the sight makes me smile. She loves them as if they are her children.

"Ro, I have something for you." I whisper, handing her the halo. "Wear it on your head like me."

This excites her. Light ignites in her eyes and she takes it from me, placing it on her own head gently and giggling. I join in.

"There, now we're both beautiful."

"We're both pretty."

"_Very_ pretty."

She points to the rabbit heads, "Can they be pretty too?"

"Of course they can! Here, I'll show you how to make them."

A wide grin spreads across her face as I hand her a handful of grass. I teach her how to braid them together and knot them at the end. She is a quick learner.

We braid until the sun rises, making a halo for each of her eight rabbit heads.

When the sun is up and the rabbits are made pretty, we stand and prepare to hunt. Roman slings her bow and arrow over her shoulder and I pick up my set of knives.

"Time for more friends, Roman?"

She nods excitedly as we set off into the taller grass to find today's meal.

We find two rabbits today and Roman is ecstatic. We skin them and roast them. I fit their heads for halos and she adds their pelts to the blanket.

When the sun is in the middle of the sky I turn to her once more.

"How would you like to find even more friends, Roman? Friends _inside_ the cave."

"Inside?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, inside. There are three friends in there. Three very pretty friends, like you and me. I think they need halos too, don't you?"

This excites her and she begins to laugh.

"_Yes! _Let's go now. Can we go now?"

I join in with the laughter and we pick up our weapons once more.

"_Of course_ we can!"

We laugh until our sides hurt, even though it was never funny in the first place. I'm beginning to wonder if all this pretending is getting to me. Surely I can't _actually _be crazy? I contemplate if this was even a good idea. Of course it was, though. With Lex, we wandered around starving and desperate. Now I'm full and warm and completely safe. So what's a little more imaginary hysterical laughter? I'm still alive, aren't I?

Without giving it another thought Roman and I skip toward the cave, laughing and singing the whole way there.

When in Rome, do as the Romans you're like me, it might just save your life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're down to the final five! Looks like Harbor is stuck in an arena full of crazy girls. Poor little guy!<strong>

**Major props to Vacant Hearts (Hana's submitter!) who guessed from the beginning that Aphrodite wasn't actually crazy, and that she was pretending to stay alive. If you remember, her label was "The Genius" and her weapon of choice is manipulation.**

**I was extremely sad to kill these two! Just as sad as I was about Daniel and Crisis. I feel as if I'm killing my children and having to choose the order in which they die. It's horrible! :(**

**Deaths:**

**Noah Cooley**

**Hana Morale**

**Message me point transfers please!**

**You are only allowed to send votes in the reviews, not PMs please!**

**You may only vote for two tributes, and they will both receive 50 points. Only one may be your own.**

**Make sure that you write in your review which chapter your votes are for since you get one vote per chapter.**

**Bonus Points:**

***I've decided to give 5 bonus points to each of your tributes if you leave a review! A constructive review, not a review with your votes and that's it. :)**

****For five bonus points, go read and review this story:**

**The 124th Hunger Games: A Lost Cause by The Silver Panda (My tributes are Scarlet and Arrow, also vote in his poll!)**

**Also, make sure to go to www . **seventyoneyears** . blogspot . com (with no spaces of course!) to see pictures and bios of all the tributes! I updated and changed some since writing this!**

**GO VOTE IN THE NEW POLL!**

**-Becca**

*****Extremely Important Information: I posted the application for my next SYOT, You Better Run. Go read and apply if you'd like to be apart of it! There will be seven chapters left of this, and then I will start that one!**


	14. Femme Fatale

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>Here she comes, you better watch your step<br>She's going to break your heart in two, it's true  
>It's not hard to realize<br>Just look into her false colored eyes  
>She builds you up to just put you down, what a clown<em>

_'Cause everybody knows, she's a femme fatale_  
><em>The things she does to please, she's a femme fatale<em>  
><em>She's just a little tease, she's a femme fatale<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Harbor Aberdeen<strong>

"_Greetings to the final five tributes of the Seventy First Annual Hunger Games. I have a very important message for you all. Tonight, right after the sun sets there will be a magnificent feast at the Cornucopia. We plan to serve immense amounts of delectable food, more than we have ever before served at a feast."_

I scoff and roll my eyes before settling back into my sleeping bag, tucked away in a tiny crevice, completely out of sight.

"_But wait, tributes. Before you decide that you are not hungry, listen very carefully to my next words. You will all be required to attend this feast. Yes, attendance is mandatory. Any tribute who fails to arrive at the Cornucopia at sunset will be greeted by some very unfriendly guests. I do not advise that you try to test your luck with this one, as you will surely regret it. We are looking forward to seeing you tonight, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

I sit up and cradle my head in my hands, horrible flashbacks are spinning around in my head and I can't make them stop no matter how hard I try.

_Immense amounts of delectable food. _My stomach grumbles as I am reminded that I finished the last package of crackers I had this morning. I lied to Celeste when I told her that I had taken enough food for a few days. In reality, I had only taken a small amount and left her the rest, knowing that she needed it to recover.

_Attendance is mandatory. _I think back to every feast I've ever seen. Every time it ends up being a smaller, but just as intense replica of the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Reliving that is something I never wanted to have to do again. Even though I spent most of my time with Hana, transferring goods from the island to the cave that we claimed as our camp, I could not ignore the violence happening around me. The axe in the head of the boy from Nine. The way that the boy from Six slammed a mace into the boy from Twelve. Blood tainting the crystalline water of the pool. Bodies floating to the bottom, eyes still open and watching the gruesome scene above, faces twisted into the last emotion they ever felt; fear.

_You will be greeted by some very unfriendly guests. _My heart thumps against my chest as images of the terrible shark muttations flash through my mind. The sickening smell as they came from the water. The horrible way they snarled and gnashed their teeth together before they attacked. The pile of clean white bones and blood that were the only remnants of Daniel. I look down at my arm, which is still wrapped in gauze. It still hurts terribly though I try to ignore the pain. I didn't take any medicine from the supplies either, because I thought Celeste would need it more than me. Thinking back, I realize I probably should have taken a little bit, just for the pain. I hope Finnick is pleased with my noble acts of heroism as of late. Though in reality he is probably hitting his head against a wall at my stupidity. If I ever make it out of here I'll probably have two insane mentors instead of one.

"Perfect," I say to myself. "We'll all fit so nicely together. Crazy Cresta, Odair gone mad and the insane victor who has no sense of self preservation and talks to himself."

I wince at my words. I probably shouldn't be talking out loud to myself, I have no idea where Audrina headed off to and I'm positive that if she found me this time she wouldn't let me go so easily.

I realize that this is the first time I've been completely alone in the arena. I've had allies since day one. There was always someone to watch my back if something happened, always someone to talk to. Now more than ever I feel the fear sink in. I'm alone. No one is going to save me now. No one is going to help me fight back. If I run into Audrina at the feast, I'm dead. If I stay here, I receive the same fate. The cave seems to get colder and a chill runs down my spine. They're reminding us. They're telling us that it's time to go to the Cornucopia. I feel a gust of cold air on my face as I stand and bundle up my supplies. I'm not taking them with me, there's no need for them and they'll just weigh me down. I arm myself with as many weapons as I can effectively carry. I strap a few knives in my jacket, a dagger and a spare spear in my belt and I carry my other spear in my hands.

Blood starts to soak through the gauze and I am reminded of the searing pain that burns through my arm. It's been close to three days since the attack, and my arm hurts even more than it did when it first happened. I squeeze my eyes shut and begin to unwrap it.

When the gauze is off, I look down at it. The sight makes me want to vomit. The teeth marks have tripled in size and seem to be spreading. All of them are oozing a sickening mixture of blood and white pus. I know now that there was something in those mutts' teeth to infect the wound. To induce the terrible nightmares I've been having. To make it worse and worse instead of healing. The skin on my arm looks like it is melting off, and the pain is unbearable. Those sharks were meant to kill whatever got in their way, whether it was a quick death or a long one.

Tears well in my eyes and suddenly all I want to do is cry.

I have seen the effects of the arena on everyone else. Bravo decapitated three young children, and brutally beat a twelve year old to his death. Celeste went numb after seeing her allies die, and she worsened after Daniel. Audrina went completely insane after losing Crisis and carved out Noah's heart just so she could have the satisfaction of cutting it into a million pieces.

We're just kids. We're kids who did nothing wrong. We're kids being punished for something that happened long before our time. We're being punished for something that we have absolutely nothing to do with.

All I wanted to do is go home. That's all any of us ever wanted. We wanted it so badly that we were willing to go to extreme measures to get it. And for what? So we can spend the rest of our lives as a Capitol plaything? So we can return to the Capitol every year and relive our worst memories as we send other innocent children to their brutal and imminent deaths?

Suddenly, I'm not so sure if home is even worth it.

**Aphrodite Gleam**

Roman and I are heading back down to the caves when we hear it. Honestly, I was waiting for it to happen. I knew it was only a matter of time. It had been over two days since the last death. I know the Gamemakers probably let it slide because so many deaths happened at once. But it would not satiate their bloodlust for very long.

Sure enough, as we are silently stalking the caves in pursuit of any of the three remaining tributes, we hear Claudius Templesmith's voice echo throughout the cavern.

"_Greetings to the final five tributes of the Seventy First Annual Hunger Games. I have a very important message for you all. Tonight, right after the sun sets there will be a magnificent feast at the Cornucopia. We plan to serve immense amounts of delectable food, more than we have ever before served at a feast."_

"Roman did you hear that? We get to go to a party!"

"A party?" Roman asks, her eyes shining.

"_But wait, tributes. Before you decide that you are not hungry, listen very carefully to my next words. You will all be required to attend this feast. Yes, attendance is mandatory. Any tribute who fails to arrive at the Cornucopia at sunset will be greeted by some very unfriendly guests. I do not advise that you try to test your luck with this one, as you will surely regret it. We are looking forward to seeing you tonight, and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

So we're required to attend. It surprises me, but it makes sense. They are bored. They want their grand finale, and they want it to be over.

A sly smile spreads across my lips, and Roman's face mirrors my own.

"A party." I confirm.

We immediately change direction and head toward the Cornucopia, a plan already spinning its gears in my head. We have the element of surprise on our side, that much is certain. I have not seen any of the other tributes since we were dropped in, and if Roman has, they are surely dead. They know we are alive, and that is it. Most of them have probably written us off as already dead or close to it.

Oh, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Of course we aren't hungry. There is nothing at the feast we absolutely need. We show up and hide, that way we avoid being attacked by whatever sadistic muttations the Gamemakers threatened to send our way, and we wait until the other three hash it out. It occurs to me that this could all end today. My smile widens at the thought. To finally be done with this nightmare. To finally go home.

We arrive at the Cornucopia before sunset, the last few sheds of light shine down through the holes in the ceiling that we were dropped into. Roman and I find a small crevice that looks out onto the entire scene and sit down. We can see them, but they cannot see us.

"We wait?" Roman whispers.

I give her a small smile and nod, "Now we wait."

She seems satisfied with this answer and returns to biting her fingernails and making her little clicking noises. I look around the wide open space, my eye catching on a tent and pile of supplies tucked away into a small corner. Hidden, yes, but not very well.

I tap Roman's shoulder and point to the tent, nodding. We both stand up and noiselessly make our way to it, weapons in hand. The sun is just beginning to set, and I know that we do not have much time.

We reach the tent and I peek inside, knife ready to kill whoever thought they could hide away in it. No one is there. I exit the tent and realize that Roman is staring off into the distance. I direct my gaze to follow hers. Sure enough, an elaborate gold table filled with every kind of food imaginable has risen from the ground, no more than twenty yards from us.

I look from the knife in my hand back to Roman. She is so mesmerized by the beauty of the table, so distracted. It would be so easy, and almost completely painless. She had to have known she could never come out of this thing alive. A mad girl like her? She had absolutely no chance. I make my decision and take a few steps closer to her, knife prepared to slit her throat.

But before my foot even touches the ground, she whips around and sends an arrow straight at my throat. I fall to the ground and my hands clasp at my neck as I struggle for air.

Roman smirks at me from above, notching another arrow.

"I don't think so."

With that, she aims for my heart.

**Roman Caulder**

The sound of the cannon makes the table shake.

Finally. One more dead.

It's funny that she never saw it coming. It's even more funny that she thought she could kill me first.

I laugh and take a step back as the silver claw reaches down for the body.

I probably should have done it days ago. But it was so nice having a friend.

I reach for my hair and touch the braided halo of grass that sits on top of it. I feel a pang of sadness and regret that Aphrodite is dead, but it is quickly replaced by rage.

_She _tried to kill _me. _She deserved it.

Her body is finally gone, so I sit next to the small pool of blood and prepare to watch madness ensue. I dip my fingertips into it and swirl them around, making pretty designs on the cave floor.

I write out my name in blood.

Still, no one is here. I wonder where they are. Haven't they heard the announcement? Don't they know that they'll be killed either way?

I continue to retrace my name with the blood until finally it is all dried up.

As if on cue, someone steps through the shadows. I narrow my eyes at him. Why would he step out of his hiding place when he sees me?

I rise to my feet and notch another arrow. Slowly, with wide eyes, I make my way to him, until I am only a few feet away.

Still, he does not move away from me. I look him over from head to toe, my eyes resting on his arm. It is red, mangled and festering flesh. The skin and muscle looks like it has detached itself from the bone, exposing the pure white underneath.

"Pretty gross, isn't it?" He whispers with pain in his voice.

"It doesn't bother me." I answer. I think my high pitched voice surprises him. I doubt he has ever heard me speak before.

He laughs dryly.

"Of course not, you're the crazy one, aren't you?"

He nods his head toward my bloody hands.

"All of this excites you. You like the blood, and the death. It's amusing to you. It really is a game."

"Of course it's a game. Haven't you all figured that out?"

He nods his head sadly.

"I know I'm not going to win. I don't even think I want to anymore. This bite is going to kill me anyways, I'll never make it home alive."

His eyes are fixated on my bow, "But I still want to go home. I want to go home now."

I don't question the meaning of his words. I raise my bow and aim at his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut. I pull the string back and the arrow hits its target. He falls to the ground, and after a few seconds a cannon sounds.

"Harbor!" I whip around to face the voice. The girl from Eight is standing at the other side of the golden table with her hands clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock and fear. I smile to myself and reach for another arrow.

Well, this is easier than I thought it would be. They're all begging to be killed.

**Celeste DeWynter**

My eyes widen as I watch Harbor nod his head at Roman. Everything feels like it is happening in slow motion, and she sends an arrow into his chest. He falls to the ground.

"Harbor!" I run from my hiding spot and clamp my hands over my mouth immediately.

It's too late, Harbor's cannon explodes and Roman turns around to face me, pulling another arrow from the quiver on her back. She notches it and prepares to shoot when a knife comes flying out of thin air and knocks the bow from Roman's hands. It clatters to the floor with a pang.

Startled, we both turn our heads to see Audrina stepping from the shadows. Her clothes, skin and hair are all stained with blood. I shudder, remembering what Harbor said about Noah.

"Well well well," Audrina snarls taking small steps toward the table until she stops. We are all at an equal distance from each other, with Audrina at the tip of the triangle.

Roman follows her every move with wide, childlike eyes. She doesn't look so terrifyingly demented anymore. She just looks scared. My heart pangs as I realize just how young she is. And Audrina. Even me. We're just children. Children with blood on our hands, fire in our eyes and ice in our hearts. All of it was put there by the Capitol.

"So it's down to the three crazies." Audrina drawls out, before laughing hysterically.

"I wonder how much of that was staged by the Gamemakers. I bet they had it down to the three of us from the beginning. We're not the lucky three. We're the ones that would give them the biggest show.

"In the left corner, we have Celeste from District Eight. The heartsick girl who _never _wanted to hurt a fly. Oh but she did. And their families are mourning their losses all the same."

Audrina turns to glare in my direction and I feel tears streaming down my face. She's right. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to go home. And now so many are dead, and it's my fault.

"In the right corner, we have Roman from District Nine. Roman excels at flying under the radar, but she knows how to work the audience even better than the rest of us. _Oh the insane one? She doesn't even know why she's here. She's not stable enough to understand a thing.' _You understand though, Roman. Don't you? You understand it better than any of us.

"And then we have Audrina Prescott, District Two. The girl who was given nothing but a set of knives for her fifth birthday. The girl who wasn't allowed to eat until she hit every target her father laid out for her. The girl who _never misses._"

I swallow the huge lump in my throat and look between Audrina and Roman. My heart is beating rapidly and I have never been more scared in my entire life.

"Who's it gonna be then?" In one swift motion, Audrina pulls two knives from her belt throws them in both directions.

I drop to the ground and roll away from it, but it catches on my leg anyways. I yell out in pain and yank the knife from my calf. I stumble to my feet and throw it back at Audrina's head, but she moves at the last second.

"Dammit."

I frantically run toward the lake, but when I get there I realize that there's nothing I can do. I am unarmed and Audrina can swim just as well as I can. I glance toward Roman and see that the knife missed her as well. She is wielding two knives now, her bow completely forgotten.

I watch in horror as Audrina tackles Roman to the floor. One knife flies out of her hand and the other is now stabbed into Audrina's stomach. I take a few steps forward and grab the knife that Roman dropped before diving into the lake and swimming to the Cornucopia. From here I can at least keep a safe distance, and if they want to kill me, they'll have to swim over here, which gives me the advantage because I can kill them while they are in the water.

I push myself up onto the island and take cover inside the golden horn. I watch as Audrina pulls two knives from her belt and stabs them into each of Roman's forearms, pinning her to the ground. Roman screams in agony and I have to look away. I turn my attention to my bleeding leg. I move closer to the edge of the island and lower my leg into the water. A few seconds pass and I feel a small, but painful bite on my ankle. I pull my leg from the water and stand up. In the water are several tiny fish with thousands of razor sharp teeth. They make the same terrible sound as the shark muttations did as they all swarm to the blood in the water. In a matter of seconds, the entire pool is filled with them. I panic and look back to Audrina, who is standing directly across from me on the other side of the lake, a sadistic smirk on her lips. I stare at her in confusion until I realize what she's doing.

She pulls the last knife from her jacket and throws it toward me with record speed. I am so paralyzed with fear that I cannot make myself move.

They say your life flashes before eyes right before you die. I don't know how anyone lived to tell the tale, but whoever said it is right. Small cottages. Tall textile factories. My father telling me old fairytales before bed. The pretty dresses that my mother made me. My first day of school. Rainy days. Building snowmen during Christmas. The day my sister was born. My father's funeral. Grandmother's cookies made with our tessera grain. They weren't very sweet, but they were home.

I feel a sharp pain as the knife hits it's mark and I lose my footing, falling into the water. Oddly enough, I do not feel the bites as the fish tear me to pieces. I do not see the roof of the arena. I do not smell blood and saltwater.

_I feel warmth. I see light. I smell my grandmother's cookies. _

Then it is over.

**Audrina Prescott**

I feel nauseous as the piranhas tear Celeste's body apart. Pieces of flesh float to the surface of the water and the disgusting fish start biting each other as they fight over it. She is not screaming though, which means my knife hit exactly where it was supposed to, rendering her a virtually painless death.

I swallow and turn back to Roman, who is pinned to the floor with my knives. Tears stream down her pale face. She is losing blood quickly. It is only a matter of time now.

I have multiple knife wounds in my stomach. There is no doubt in my mind that Roman damaged several vital organs. On second thought, it could really go either way now. I collapse to the floor next to her and wrap my arms around my body thinking that maybe if I apply pressure the bleeding will stop, but my efforts are futile.

"Looks like it's just you and me, crazy girl."

I reach to pull the knives from Roman's wrists so that the blood will flow faster. She sits up and glares at me. I open my mouth to apologize when a deep rumbling sound catches my attention. We both look upward to see that the roof is caving in. Rocks and dirt are falling toward us.

We both scramble to our feet and run out of the way just before a huge rock lands where I was just sitting. We are both pressed against the cave wall as piranhas swarm the lake and boulders rain down from the sky.

"Of course they couldn't just let us peacefully bleed to death. They have to have their finale."

I take one more glance at Roman. Her face is deathly pale. Blood streams from her wrists and her eyes are slowly closing. All of the fire and life in her is extinct.

Fine. If it takes a huge show to end this then so be it. Without another thought, push Roman onto the floor. I was hoping that her neck would break on the way down, but there is no cannon. I reach down to pick up the biggest rock I can find. Still no cannon.

I take one more look at Roman. Her lips are blue and her eyes are closed. She already looks dead. I'm sure she already is, but they won't sound her cannon. It is not enough. I raise the rock over my head and with every last ounce of energy, send it crashing down onto Roman's skull.

Finally, her cannon goes off. The sky calms, and all of the falling rocks halt in their place, floating in mid air. Roman's skull is cracked open, and blood and brain matter spew everywhere. For the first time in my entire life, the sight of such gore makes me vomit.

In a matter of seconds, the remains of Roman's body are gone, floating toward the sky in the cold metal arms of the claw.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce the victor of the Seventy First Annual Hunger Games, Audrina Prescott!"

_And everything turns to black._

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and gentlemen, your victor. :) Please don't send me hate reviews or come to my door with torches and pitchforks if it wasn't who you wanted! I'm happy with my choice, and I'm happy with the ending. It wasn't as violent as some of you may have wanted, but I think with the final three tributes being all broken, insane young girls, there was really no need for brutal violence. We got enough of that with Bravo. Also, I am aware that the POVs in this chapter vary in length. I wrote what I believed was appropriate to tell the story in the best way possible. <strong>

**So before you click the next button, there's one more thing I want you to do. (Or you can read the directions, go read the next chapter and then come back and do this.)**

**Leave a review for this chapter, telling me what you think:**

**-Who you thought would win.**

**-Are you happy with who won?**

**-The most shocking death of the entire story.**

**-The most jaw dropping moment of the entire story.**

**-Your favorite quote from the story.**

**-Your favorite chapter from the story.**

**If you do all of these, I will give 100 bonus points to your tribute in You Better Run, and if you don't have a tribute I'll give the 100 points to whatever tribute you want! :)**

**Thank you guys for reading, and enjoy the final chapter and the epilogue!**


	15. Wild Horses

**Author's Note (Dec. 27, 2013) - This story is the 72nd Hunger Games. Yes, it used to be the 71st, until I realized Johanna won the 71st, which I'm surprised no one ever pointed out. So, wherever you see it mention the 71st, it's actually the 72nd. Thanks a lot! PS, if you're reading this, I'm still here. Reviews are always appreciated, just keep in mind, this was my first story ever, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p><em>To act and damn the consequence<em>  
><em>How I wish it could be that easy<em>  
><em>But fear surrounds me like a fence<em>  
><em>I wanna break free<em>

_All I want is the wind in my hair_  
><em>To face the fear but not feel scared<em>  
><em><br>__Wild horses I wanna be like you_  
><em>Throwing caution to the wind<em>  
><em>I'll run free too<em>  
><em>Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to<em>  
><em>I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Audrina Prescott<strong>

"Oh well don't you just look _beautiful!_"

My prep team has finally finished with my hair and makeup, which has taken considerably less time than my first trip to the Remake Center. It's probably because I'm not fighting them this time. I don't have any fight left in me.

Chrysanthemum, who does my hair, helps me into a plush white robe and guides me over to the three-way mirror.

"Leven, go get Mal! Tell her that Miss Audrina is all ready for her pretty dress."

Leven, a tiny girl with long lavender hair and thick blue eyelashes, skitters off to find Mal, my stylist. Chrysanthemum and Nero leave me alone and set off to clean up their mess of makeup and hair products. I exhale, grateful for the brief moment of solace. I've had hands on me ever since I woke up on the cool metal table early this morning, and now everything is different. I wince as I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I don't even look like me anymore.

My skin is soft and flawless. Every hard earned scar and battle wound has been erased. A _Full Body Polish, _they said. Apparently it's one of the many perks of becoming a victor. I hate it.

I'm not as skinny as I was when the hovercraft picked up my unconscious body. I don't mind this as much, but I know that it was not done for my benefit. They lie to themselves, showing me off to the Capitol citizens as a shiny new toy. _See how beautiful she is? See how healthy she looks? We didn't nearly starve her to death in there. We didn't try to kill her. Of course not. _

My hair is noticeably lighter than it was when I entered the Games. My usual deep brown color has been "enhanced" with caramel highlights.

"_Isn't it lovely? It's to brighten your complexion. I want you to shine." _Nero had been so proud of his creation.

My signature thick eyebrows are shaped to frame my face. My teeth are blindingly white. My makeup makes my skin glow and my eyes sparkle.

Tears brim in my eyes and I turn away from the mirror quickly. I don't want to see that girl anymore. She's not Audrina. She's not Crisis's Audrina, not Clove's Audrina. No one will even recognize me when I come home. I'm not the same as them anymore. I'm not the same scarred, skinny little girl. I never will be.

"There you are, sweetheart!" Mal says, her impossibly tall stilettos clacking on the tile floor as she makes her way to me. In her arms is a black garment bag, undoubtedly holding my dress for the ceremony tonight.

"I'm so proud of you!" She says, wrapping her bony arms around me in an awkward hug that I make no effort to return.

She releases me and moves to unzip the bag.

"I just _knew _you would win, darling! I set off to make this dress right after launch, you know. I had to make sure it was absolutely perfect for my little victor!"

The dress is white. On top it is covered with small petal appliqués, at the waist it flares out and reaches about mid thigh. It's innocent.

I speak for the first time since waking up, "Mal, did you watch the Games?"

"Hmm?" She asks, busying herself with some sort of steaming device to remove the invisible wrinkles from the dress.

"Of course, dear! Well, I watched as much as I could, because I was quite busy making this for you!"

"Did you see how many people I killed?" I ask, keeping my voice level.

This startles her a bit, and she looks up with wide turquoise eyes.

"Five. Five kids. _Children. _First there was the girl from District Three. The one who they always dressed as an angel, remember? I don't even know what her name was. I don't know how old she was. I don't know if she had any family. All I know was that she was from District Three, and I slit her throat and dropped her into the lake to die. Then there was Corbin. He was from Three as well, though I only remember his name because he kept repeating it to me over and over again. 'Corbin Devereux. Age 14. Two Parents. Three Sisters.' Like he thought telling me personal details would spare his life. No, I cut his heart out. Then there was Noah. He killed Crisis, who I was in love with, by the way. So of course, I had to make his death as painful as possible. I gave him over ten deadly knife wounds before I finally ended his life. That wasn't enough for me though, I had to cut his heart into a million pieces, so he could know what I felt like when Crisis stopped breathing. Then there was Roman and Celeste, but I don't need to go into much detail there, do I? I'm sure you saw the grand finale, or were you too busy putting the finishing touches on your masterpiece?"

Mal's face is a deathly pale color and her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head.

"That dress does not look like it should be worn by a murderer."

I hold Mal's stare and refuse to blink. Finally she turns away briefly, composing herself.

"That's _enough _out of you, young lady. No one wants to see the terrifying killer from the arena. You're the beautiful and powerful victor, now. And you need to watch your mouth and work on those manners."

"I _am_ the terrifying killer, Mal!" I shout, standing up from my chair and knocking it over in anger.

"I didn't kill those people just to survive. I did it to inflict pain. I _wanted_ them to suffer."

"You're not that girl anymore. We changed you."

I laugh bitterly, "You can't _change_ me. I'm always going to have blood on my hands."

"Look at yourself, Audrina. We already did. The blood is gone, the scars are gone. Look around. You're here, they're dead. That's just how it is. Learn to deal with it. Now put on this dress, we're running late."

With a final flip of her white blonde hair, she storms out of the room.

A few moments later, Enobaria bursts through the door. I am still standing in front of the mirrors, glaring at my reflection with hatred, Mal's dress is still hanging on the corner of the mirror, completely abandoned.

"Okay little girl, mind explaining to me why your stylist is crying her eyes out in the hallway? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" I cross my arms over my chest in defense.

Enobaria shakes her head and continues to glare at me.

"Don't lie to me."

I sigh, knowing that this is one battle that I will never win. I unfold my arms and collapse into my chair once more.

"I told her I hated the dress."

"Are you kidding me?" Enobaria scoffs, picking up the dress and holding it out to me.

"Go put it on, and then we'll talk."

I open my mouth to argue before deciding against it. I untie the robe and let it fall to the floor. Enobaria helps me step into the dress and zips it up in the back. I turn to look in the mirror and frown.

"It's too tight."

"I know it feels that way now, but you'll get used to it. You knew they would surgically alter you if you won. Victors can't come out looking like the starving children that went in. You're not a child anymore, Drina."

"Was I ever, though?"

"Come with me." She heads toward the balcony and opens the heavy glass door. We both step outside and she closes it behind us.

We don't speak at first. I rest my elbows on the ledge and lean over. The sun is just beginning to set, and the sky swirls with beautiful pinks, purples and oranges. In the streets below, Capitol citizens swarm, everyone trying to get inside the huge theater for the ceremony. Everyone wants a glimpse of their new victor. Everyone wants to hear what she has to say.

"I'm proud of you. I probably won't say it often, but I am. I always knew you could win, if you truly wanted it. From the day you and Clove arrived, I knew I wanted to train you both. I had never seen a ten year old with so much skill."

"Well, thanks. But what's your point?"

"This attitude needs to stop."

"Wha-"

"Not just because it's rude, I honestly do not give a fuck that you made your stylist cry -I had my stylist in a headlock after I woke up- I mean you have to stop, or you will get hurt. You're on their radar, now. Everything you do, everything you say, it is all being watched. And after some of the things you said in the arena, they're on red alert. I smoothed it over as much as I could, and most of them believed that you were so crazed by hunger and grief that you didn't know what you were saying."

For once, I have nothing to say back.

Enobaria drops her voice, "You and I both know that you meant every word of it. Do not let then think that for a second."

"What happens now?"

"You're going to go out there and do your interview. You will be sweet and endearing. You will say that your sole purpose for winning is to bring pride and riches to your district. You will be forced to watch the recap. Do not lose it during Crisis's death. _Do not._ Cry, look away, do whatever you need to do to let them know how much you loved him, but do not cause a scene. After the ceremony we'll go to the train station. You can sleep on the train and we'll be home by morning."

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. Sounds easy enough, but I know there is more.

"And then?" I press.

"When we get home, Icarus will give you a few weeks to recover. You'll need to lay low for awhile, because the entire Center will be watched. Once things calm down, you'll start teaching a few classes a week. You'll assist me in training Clove. After six months it will be time for the Victory Tour and you'll have to be on your best behavior again. After that, you'll have to come with me to the Capitol every year for the Games. Some years you will mentor, others you will just watch."

"So I basically follow the same routine for the rest of my life. It could be worse."

Enobaria looks at her feet uncomfortably.

"What?" I ask her, "What else?"

"With being a victor comes certain obligations. You're young. You're beautiful. You're desirable. People are going to want you. As soon as you turn sixteen, chances are you'll be asked to do a lot of things. Things that you won't want to do. It doesn't matter. You'll do them anyway. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is."

Tears pool in my eyes as I realize what she's telling me. The Capitol will want me. For sex. _Prostitution. _They all want a piece of their victor.

"Is that what you have to do?"

She nods, "There's a lot more to gaining sponsors than just flaunting your training scores around. They want something in return for their money."

"B-but I-I only. Crisis." My voice drops to a hoarse whisper.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I wish I could change it. I'll try to put it off as long as I can. You said it yourself, Audrina. Your innocence has long since gone. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I didn't want this." I say, almost inaudibly.

"None of us ever get to read the fine print. The only difference between us and the other tributes is that we go home with our hearts still beating. Everything else is the same. They still own us. They still take everything from us. Sometimes I think the other twenty three got the better deal."

I know the feeling. I can't help but envy Crisis. The pain he felt was brief, and now it's over. It's all over for him. For me, the pain will last forever. For me, it is just beginning.

"Come on, let's get you finished up."

Enobaria opens the door again and we return to find Mal and my prep team waiting for us.

"I can handle it from here." Enobaria says, flashing them a smile with her gold plated fangs. Their faces blanch in fear and they hurriedly scuttle from the room.

In silence, Enobaria touches up the makeup that my tears have smudged. After a final coat of pale pink lip gloss, I slip my feet into a pair of white satin pumps and we both head down to the theater.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, please join me in giving a warm welcome to <em>your victor<em> of the Seventy First Annual Hunger Games, Audrina Prescott!"

Caesar Flickerman's voice pulsates throughout the room, and the roar of the audience is deafening. I feel heat rising in my cheeks and my heartbeat quickens. My head is pounding and I am suddenly grateful that I refused to eat anything before the ceremony. If I did, I am sure it would be all over the floor and my expensive heels.

"Go!" Enobaria gives me a push and I stumble onto the stage. The lights are blinding and the noise is even louder now that they can see me. I force myself to regain composure and confidently walk the distance of the stage, waving and smiling at the audience the whole time. After what seems like an eternity I reach the middle of the stage. After giving me a quick hug, Caesar helps me into my chair.

"Welcome, Audrina!" Caesar gushes, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you Caesar, I'm very happy to be here."

"Oh, I'm sure you are! Can I just say how impressed I was at your performance in the arena?"

He turns to the audience, "Weren't you impressed folks? Let's give this young lady another round of applause for her bravery and her ruthlessness."

I smile graciously and accept the applause.

"We're going to get started with the recap in a few minutes here, but first tell me, what were your first thoughts upon waking up?"

"I think I felt a lot of emotions when I woke up. At first I was painfully aware of how cold the table was. After that I realized how good I felt. I wasn't hungry of thirsty or in any kind of pain. Then all the memories came rushing back to me. I'll admit I was a little sad at first, after losing Crisis, but over all I was just so relieved that I finally made it. I'm so happy to finally be going home."

Caesar places his hand over his heart dramatically and gives my hand a sympathetic pat.

"That is beautiful, Audrina. It really is. Let's watch the recap of your courageous journey, shall we?"

I nod and give a small smile before turning to face the giant screen as my Reaping begins to play.

As expected, the recap is difficult to watch. Seeing Crisis alive and well during the Opening Ceremonies and the Reaping kills me inside. After we are dropped into the arena, I am forced to face the horrors that I have done. Before long we are watching Crisis's final moments, and I cannot control the tears that spill from my eyes. I obey Enobaria's orders and resist the urge to run off the stage and lock myself in the nearest closet. Finally we are at the feast, and before I know it Roman has fallen in a bloody heap in the rubble and I collapse into unconsciousness. The screen fades to black and I exhale in relief. It's finally over. I made it.

"How was it to see the Games from an outsider's point of view?" Caesar asks me when the lights come back on.

"Well I can definitely see how you find it so entertaining!" I say with a smile and a small laugh, which garners a positive response from the audience.

He asks me a few more questions about my strategy and if everything had gone according to plan for me. I answer as honestly as I can, avoiding any mention of Crisis. I don't want to talk about him until I absolutely have to.

As I guessed, it is only a matter of time before he is brought into the conversation.

"We're almost out of time, folks, but before we go, I'm sure we're all dying to know the history between Audrina and her district partner, Crisis Cavitch. Am I right?"

The audience responds with a roar of applause and I prepare to tell my story.

"Could you tell us, Audrina?" Caesar asks.

"I grew up with Crisis. The five most influential years of my life were spent with him. I don't think either of us realized just how much we cared for one another until we were faced with losing each other. The arena put things into perspective for me. I loved Crisis with everything in me, and I wasn't prepared for the rage I felt when he died."

"Do you believe it was the rage that propelled you to win the Games?"

I give it a moment of thought, not having considered this theory myself. I suppose it is though. I would have sacrificed myself to save Crisis in a heartbeat. After his death, I had nothing else to live for, so I channeled my energy into winning.

"Yes, Caesar. I don't doubt for a moment that Crisis was the reason I was able to win. And for that reason, I know I will never be able to forget him."

The audience lets out a collective sigh, and Caesar helps me to my feet to give me one last hug.

"Let's all wish Audrina a safe journey home, folks! One last time for the victor of the Seventy First Hunger Games!"

The crowd stands up and gives me another deafening applause as the lights go out and I am escorted off the stage. I kick off my heels as soon as I am into the wings. I shake off the avox who was assisting me and break into a run to find Enobaria. She holds me by the shoulders and looks me directly in the eye.

"Don't cry, Audrina. Not yet. Hold it together for a few more minutes, okay? We're going home."

I nod and bite my lip, forcing the tears to stay put. As soon as we are in the car to take us to the train station my guard falls down and hysterical tears spill from my eyes.

Enobaria pulls me closer and I cry into her shoulder. She rubs my back soothingly and it occurs to me that this is the most affection I have ever been shown.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want it anymore. I should have just let someone else win. I can't do this without him, I can't live this life."

"I know, I know. And I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't. It never does."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, that's the end of that! Make sure to head on over to my blog for this story (www . seventyoneyears . blogspot . com) to read the little epilogue that I posted, called <em>Courage and Sacrifice.<em> It features something on all twenty four tributes. **

**Also, I want to write a post-Games story about Audrina, Clove, Cato, Enobaria and their other friends back home in the Training Center. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it! **

**My next SYOT, _You Better Run_, should begin within the next week or so!**

**There's also one last poll for this story on my page, go vote! And please review this chapter, even if you reviewed Chapter 15 already! Because I spent all day writing these two chapters and I'm exhausted so all I want to do is see your reactions! :) So even though it's over, tell me what you liked about this chapter and the epilogue, and if you want to see more from Audrina!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and being so supportive! I seriously never thought I would even get to finish this story, and it was all of your amazing reviews that kept me going. Love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-Becca**


End file.
